Tiempo al tiempo
by Sowelu
Summary: Luchar por quienes se quiere es casi lo mismo que enfrentar mil demonios y salir ileso, incluso si en el camino la última opción es perder la vida. Spoilers DH. Verano posterior a la batalla de Hogwarts.
1. La tormenta

**_-SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS-_**

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

_Nota: las palabras en cursiva, son tomadas directamente del libro y traducidas personalmente._

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 1: La tormenta**

Luchar por quienes se quiere es casi lo mismo que enfrentar mil demonios y salir ileso, incluso si en el camino se pierde la vida. Habrá sido una buena batalla si el mundo se mantiene bajo el manto de la esperanza.

— ¿Harry?

La palabra sacudió los semblantes de Ron y Hermione; ambos salieron de su absorto que mantenían desde hace 30 minutos; la entrada en el Gran Salón como a muchos de los magos y brujas presentes, los abatió. El ver todos los muertos y heridos que habían resultado de la avanzadilla de Voldemort no manifestaba un panorama precisamente alentador. En especial para Ron, a quien sus pensamientos no podían alejarlo de lo mucho que sentía no haber ido tras los asesinos de Fred, se mostraba desconsolado.

Hermione no se había separado ni un momento de Ron, mantenía la fuerza que era capaz de contener para quedarse junto a él, tomarle fuertemente la mano y acariciar su cabello mientras las lágrimas caían en el círculo familiar. George era el más próximo, ambos no dejaban de mirar el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

— ¿Harry? —se oyó decir por segunda vez a la Sra. Weasley. Notablemente cansada.— ¿Dónde está Harry? —Su preocupación hizo que temblara de nuevo.

— ¡Tranquila mamá! —Alcanzó a decir Ron en una especie de susurro— Venía con nosotros. —Y tratando aparentar calma miró furtivamente a Hermione, quien se soltó de Ron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida del Gran Salón, buscando en cada una de las mesas como si de repente fuera a estar sentado en una esquina, teniendo un nuevo plan entre sus manos. Pero no lo vio. Se paró de golpe en la entrada del lugar con una repentina imagen en su cabeza.

—¡Muerto! —Murmuró al momento en que Ron la alcanzaba y la observaba temblar, se le veía pálida. La simple idea salida de sus labios lo volvía más posible que otras veces.— Ron ¿Dónde está Harry ¿Dónde fue? —Su tono fue apenas audible.

Ron volteó a ver a todos lados como si pudiera asegurar que Harry se encontraba en frente de ellos, haciéndoles una pésima broma y oculto tras de su capa invisible. No dejó pasar más tiempo.

—¡El pensadero! —Gritó de pronto.— La memoria de Snape.— Tomó la mano de Hermione y la tironeó escaleras arriba. -¡Vamos!

Hermione reaccionó mientras era guiada por Ron hacia los oscuros pasillos en ruinas, mientras ambos corrían pensando en todo y nada, tomando las fuerzas que les quedaban y sintiendo como cada paso daba un fuerte golpe en el duro piso de piedra.

En cuestión de minutos estuvieron sin aliento frente a un fénix de estatua que mostraba la entrada a la prácticamente intacta oficina de Dumbledore. Dudaron unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente en que tomaban aire de nuevo.

—¿Entramos?— Hermione no sabía qué hacer y no quería tampoco pensar mucho sobre las opciones que tendrían de no encontrar a Harry.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos donde está, necesitaremos la contraseña. —Aseguró Ron— Pensemos en claves, sino no tendremos oportunidad alguna, y creo que esperar no es lo mejor.

Comenzaron a decir palabras al azar,— ¡Fénix¡Regaliz¡McGonagall¡Bubbles¡Hogwarts¡Billiwig!

Hermione desesperada se acercó a la pared de la entrada haciendo ademanes de patear y golpear sin sentido, Ron solo la detuvo antes de que realmente se lastimara.

—¿Por qué? —Chilló Hermione mientras se masajeaba los nudillos que habían intentado inútilmente tirar la entrada.— ¿Porqué se fue así? ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? Estamos con él, y simplemente nos deja…— Hermione estaba colorada por la furia que comenzaba a formarse en ella, sólo la mirada de Ron la tranquilizó.

—Hermione, por favor, necesito que seas fuerte —ante sus propias palabras, él también experimentó un fuerte escalofrío. Su rostro se mostraba realmente preocupado y como nada pasaba desapercibido por Hermione, lo acercó hacia ella, lo tomó de las manos colocándose frente a él y tras mirarlo profundamente a los ojos y exhalar un suspiro lo instó a seguir. — Pensemos Ron, tenemos que mantenernos junto a Harry. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, también _Dumbledore_ confiaba en nosotros.-

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire unos momentos para que el crujido de la estatua mientras se movía, los despertara de su trance. Fue mostrando el paso a unas escaleras de caracol, mientras ambos se veían nuevamente para decidir finalmente enfilarse muy despacio hacia su objetivo. Ron por delante logró empujar suavemente la puerta de piedra que se movió impasible mostrando el pensadero como primer objeto visible, teniendo la esperanza de mostrar a Harry apenas entraran de lleno en la habitación, pero no sucedió.

De momento parecía que el cuerpo de Hermione no aguantaría más, pero apenas fue una sombra. Al siguiente segundo igual de fuerte y tenaz, Hermione estaba de vuelta, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron, mentalmente formaron un plan. Sus miradas eran inquietantes, decididas. Lo siguiente que sabían era que ambos corrían con más integridad que nunca, mientras se tomaban de la mano como si evitaran perderse el uno al otro. Sus semblantes ya sin rastros de temor, seguros de lo que estaba pasando y de su preparación ante lo inminente.

—¡Neville! —Jadeó Ron.— ¿Harry, lo has visto?

—¡Claro! —La respuesta de Neville fue directa.— Está siguiendo el plan, tal y como han quedado. Ya se ha marchado... —Sus palabras salían como si estuviera completamente seguro de la situación, de todo lo que decía, mientras los rostros de sus amigos se mantenían inexpresivos— Pero seguimos en la lucha, el "Ejercito de Dumbledore" está más fuerte que nunca. Creo que Harry en verdad sabe lo que hace.

Mientras Neville terminaba de hablar, en el umbral de la entrada del colegio, la más pequeña de los Weasley apareció de la mano de una chica de menor grado, la cual tenía una urgencia por resguardarse, soltándose de la mano de Ginny, corrió hacia el Gran Salón. El rostro de Ginny estaba distraído con la acción cuando se percató de la presencia de su hermano, su gesto fue un cambio extraño, ajeno a ella, cuando notó el sobrecogimiento de Hermione, la tristeza en Ron.

—Chicos, ustedes no tienen buen aspecto, ¿Qué pasa? —El tono fue duro, frío. Ginny ya no daba muestra de ninguna lágrima. – Por favor, hablen. ¿Qué pasa? —Esta última frase la dijo tomando fuertemente el brazo de su hermano, aferrándose a la noticia que no quería escuchar.

—Harry, ¿dónde está? —Su respiración se comenzó a entrecortar— Necesitamos planear en conjunto lo que haremos porque… —Al final ni ella misma supo lo que pronunciaba, sus ojos se ensancharon. Ahogó un grito.— ¿Ha ido a su encuentro, ¿cierto? —Ron la observó por un largo tiempo, esperando las peores reacciones posibles provenientes de su hermana, mentalmente calculaba el tiempo para sostenerla antes de que se desplomara. Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron un gran alivio y directa, como ella solía ser, soltó el brazo de su hermano y se giró en dirección hacia donde se encontraban reunidos el resto del castillo.— ¡Vamos, rápido tenemos que prepararnos!

Neville estaba dudando si preguntar qué sucedía, mientras se movía torpemente detrás de ellos. Mentalmente se iba respondiendo algunas de sus cuestiones al observar los rostros incomprensibles de Ron, Hermione y Ginny, su coraje saltaba a la vista. Y en un momento de comprensión, supo que Harry se había despedido hace unos minutos, que le había dado una importante misión ya que él no pensaba regresar vivo.

—¿Se puede saber donde estaban? —Preguntó la profesora McGonagall apenas tropezaba con ellos en la entrada del Gran salón, donde justo se observaba una nueva movilización dispuesta a afrontar por segunda vez a los partidarios y a Voldemort mismo.

—Vamos a formar un nuevo frente, Voldemort tuvo su hora ¡Vamos a luchar! —Terminó la profesora. Su rostro integro, con la certeza que la caracterizaba.

Pero Ron, Hermione y Ginny se paralizaron ante los cambios que presentaba la situación. La profesora habló de nuevo.— ¿Dónde está Harry?— Su preocupación iba en aumento.

De repente, se sintió un viento helado directo de la puerta que comunicaba a los terrenos, una horrible mueca se disfrazó en su rostro y acertó a taparse la boca con la mano para no gritar. Al momento de que el bullicio de varios pasos se fueron colocando estruendosamente alrededor de la conversación, sintiendo el ambiente a cada segundo. Afuera el sonido de cientos de pasos los hacía parecer un zumbido sordo. Con varita en mano, se fueron enderezando, fijando su vista en la oscuridad que proveía el amanecer. Listos para lo que fuera.

Hubo un largo silencio, como el que se precede al destino que te toma cara a cara, fue un minuto quizás, pero se sintió eterno cuando este retumbó en respuesta haciendo eco en cada pared y corazón del castillo.

"_Harry Potter está muerto"_

Ron, Ginny y Hermione se miraron entre ellos. Eran los más cercanos a la puerta y el eco enmudeció sus corazones por un momento, no pudieron pronunciar palabra. El estruendo siguió mientras se sentían enfermos, con ligeras capas de sudor frío en sus frentes.

"_El fue asesinado cuando huía tratando de salvarse a sí mismo, cuando ustedes dieron sus vidas por él. Nosotros traemos su cuerpo como prueba de que su héroe se ha ido."_

Ginny sintió que poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas, era como si de repente le hubieran quitado todo el oxigeno a su alrededor. Estaba pálida y temblaba sin parar, mientras imágenes de Harry vinieron tan pronto escucho la palabra "asesinado". Se vio a sí misma besando a Harry con tanta pasión, su último beso, realmente había sido el último. Bill ya la tenía apoyada en él para que no cayera; todos los presentes estaban alarmados y se oyeron expresiones de todo tipo, algunos pensaban que podía ser una trampa de Voldemort para despistar la realidad sobre el paradero de Harry. Sólo unas personas fueron capaces de comprender la situación, los Weasley se mostraron serios, insondables, mientras rostros de ira eran formados en cada miembro de la familia. La rabia se extendió por todos lados, una rabia que alcanzaba todos los rincones del lugar, una fuerte rabia hacia la oscura y siseante voz que martillaba en los terrenos del colegio.

"_La batalla está ganada. Han perdido la mitad de sus combatientes. Mis mortífagos los superan en número y el chico que vivió se ha acabado. No habrá más guerra, cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que se resista será eliminado, así como cada miembro de su familia. Salgan del castillo ahora ríndanse ante mí y serán perdonados. Sus padres e hijos, sus hermanos y hermanas vivirán y serán perdonados; y se unirán en el nuevo mundo que construiremos juntos."_

Ron y Hermione estaban paralizados siguiendo palabra por palabra el discurso de Voldemort. Veían todo a su alrededor en cámara lenta, como parte de un gran acto. Y Hermione ante la presión comenzó a sollozar de manera incontrolable. Los presentes se inquietaban y Ron tomaba la mano de Hermione mientras intentaba confortarla, sintiéndose realmente ridículo ante toda la situación. Él no se sentía mejor que ella y no creía estar ayudando mucho.

Ginny fue la única que logró recomponerse y su rostro se tensó. Estaba frío. Observó a Hermione quien descifró al momento cada movimiento, cada palabra no pronunciada. Ya no era tiempo para seguir derramando lágrimas, ellos eran amigos de Harry y merecía que al menos su muerte valiera la pena. Sintieron una extraña fuerza colarse en ellos, proveniente de los terrenos, del "niño que vivió" quien ahora yacía muerto como Voldemort lo proclamaba, parecía que su corazón latía ahora en ellos. Ginny dio un pasó visible hacia la entrada.

Vieron pasar a McGonagall, y a diferencia de los demás presentes no dudaron en seguirla. Más decididos que nunca, solo seguidos por el resto de los Weasley, cada uno de los presentes fueron saliendo por la enorme puerta de roble.

¡Ahora la batalla era por la vida!

Se oyó un grito estridente —_NOOOO_! —McGonagall confirmaba lo peor.

—_NO _—Hermione gritó, del dolor estuvo a punto de doblarse.

—_NO _—Ron mientras gritaba tomaba a la chica en sus brazos.

— ¡Tiene que ser una alucinación!— pensó Ginny.— No puede ser real... —Y dando el último paso hacia el exterior, encontró en brazos de Hagrid su gran temor. Se veía pequeño, se sintió mareada y oyó de su boca algo parecido a un grito.

— ¿_HARRY?... ¡HARRY_!

"_Silencio"_ cayó Voldemort

La multitud observó como Hagrid ponía a Harry a los pies de Voldemort como él lo pedía, como creía que siempre había sido. El semi-gigante lucía fatal, que algunos presentes temieron que tropezara por la maraña de cabellos sucios, que eran acompañados por gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos hinchados. El cuerpo cayó como si fuera de trapo, y solo se dedicó a observarlo desde su altura.

"_Ven, Potter está muerto"_

Los sentimientos se agolparon entre los presentes. Era imposible ver que de esa forma terminaba la batalla. Sin Harry podían luchar, pero para los que estuvieron a su lado era un golpe bajo. Duro. Todo pareció ahora más lento. Ginny escuchó a su hermano alegar _–El te dio pelea-_ seguido de gritos de apoyo y excitación, pero los volvieron a callar. Voldemort no parecía dispuesto a que la situación se le escapara de las manos. Mientras disfrutaba su victoria adelantada, curvando una sonrisa de autentico desprecio hacia todos. Estaba seguro que vencerlos era cosa fácil, más si tenía en sus manos la prueba de la debilidad, el acto acometido según él por 'el mismo héroe'.

Neville formaba parte de la desbaratada línea de defensa, se movía inquieto, movía sus ojos de un lado a otro, siguiendo las palabras de Voldemort, cada gesto de él, de la serpiente que se retorcía a su lado. Se manifestó igual que sus compañeros, pero fue detenido casi al instante. Era imposible encontrar la forma de acercarse, sin tener la presencia de algún gigante o mortífago al acecho. Buscar huecos no parecía tan difícil ya que ellos mismos no lucían tan seguros, era la típica valentía que se muestra cuando están seguros que acabarían con los demás si no fuera por su cobardía.

Todo era incertidumbre, y nadie se atrevía a dar el primer paso hasta que los amigos de Harry comenzaron a sentirse fuertes. Sus amigos que habían estado con él desde el principio, esas personas que lo habían ayudado cuando él lo había necesitado, que se sintieron ayudadas por él de la misma forma. Que resolvieron sus dudas, compartieron alegrías y problemas o sólo escasos momentos para descubrir parte de sus personalidades, comenzaron a verse fortalecidos de nuevo. Capaces de dar batalla, de terminar dignamente toda la situación. Dispuestos a morir por un mundo mejor, por los niños, por las mujeres y hombres que habían muerto. Por todos los chicos como Harry que habían encontrado en el mundo mágico, la opción para ser felices y mejores personas.

De repente, la fuerza de todos ellos hizo que el terreno que pisaran se estremeciera.

Neville dio un paso firme, seguro, y un hechizo finalizó con Nagini, sucumbiendo para debilitar las fuerzas oscuras. Todos lo notaron. La extraña conexión que se trazaba entre Voldemort y la serpiente fue el momento de vacilación que todo mundo esperaba. Y McGonagall acertó el primer hechizo en un mortífago que se acercó sigilosamente. Segundos después dentro del castillo, sólo se escuchaban hechizos, maldiciones y los gritos sordos de todos los combatientes. Los golpes secos de cada muerto.

Los mortífagos iban cayendo, iban siendo acorralados y cada uno de los combatientes encontraba su justa batalla. Como valientes o cobardes. Como madres desesperadas por salvar a sus hijos o como hijos capaces de luchar como cualquier otro mago o bruja.

Hasta que sucedió. El mundo mágico pareció detenerse cuando detrás de una capa, apareció a quien menos se imaginaban o esperaban. Harry se veía pálido, flacucho, con un número invariable de cortaduras y golpes. Su ropa rasgada, y con la apariencia de quien no ha tenido mucho tiempo para dormir o descansar. Y a pesar de su extrema debilidad, nadie dudó que estuviera ahí cuando su varita fue alzada e inmediatamente protegió a la Sra. Weasley.

Hubo murmullos, hechizos que se quedaron flotando en el aire para mirar quizás ahora sí la última hazaña que tendrían, la última esperanza que se pintaba ante ellos. Ginny quien había temido por su madre, se estiró en puntitas para poder apreciar lo que sucedía mientras su boca lanzaba un susurró.— ¡Vivo! —Otras exclamaciones la acompañaron.

Ginny sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa, era hilarante pensar en la esperanza de volver a reunirse con Harry, ahora que lo veía incluso más desprotegido qué antes. Ahora que se enfrentaría directamente a Voldemort. Pero su sonrisa era confiada, y a pesar de encontrarse protegida por su familia, sus pies la acercaron lo más que pudo al enorme escudo que él mismo Harry había conjurado para protegerlos. Y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, de lealtad. Mientras seguía de cerca todos los movimientos que se daban en el lugar, siguiendo prácticamente cada minúsculo movimiento del cuerpo de Harry, de su enemigo. De regreso a Harry.

Cada giro, cada movimiento de los dedos sobre las varitas era seguido tanto por un lado como otro. Todos necesitaban saber cuál sería su suerte. Estar preparados. Palabras iban y venían, salían con certeza de Harry y confusión de Voldemort. Cada oración o pregunta marcaban un tanto como en un partido. Un juego de estrategias que cruzaban a cada jugador cada vez más cerca de la victoria.

Tras un enfrentamiento confuso para todos los presentes, se marcó el cambio y Voldemort o como Harry le gustaba llamarle "Tom Riddle", se había terminado. Todo había acabado. Toda la frustración, el tiempo perdido, las muertes, los días amargos. Todo se fue tan rápido que la euforia comenzó incluso antes de que Harry tomara por completo la varita del mago más oscuro al que alguna vez el mundo mágico se enfrentó. Mientras se aseguraban de "limpiar" el lugar tanto como podían.

Ginny no pudo ver de cerca a Harry, sin embargo esto sólo era el inicio de muchas cosas que faltaban por resolverse. Afrontar tantas muertes en tan poco tiempo era agotador en todo sentido, solo acertó a acompañar a su mamá y compartir la alegría y el dolor, ya habría tiempo para su héroe. Para los dos.

Para Harry.

* * *

Esta es una especie de prólogo. Sepan que es el inicio del verano que Harry afrontó hacia su nueva vida. )

Chau, sowelu!

p.d. está corto porque me enfoque a las pequeñas partes que durante este enfrenteamiento no estaban en el libro. Y pues bueno, ya los demás capítulos están más extensos.


	2. La tragedia de Snape

_Nota: las palabras en cursiva, son tomadas directamente del libro y traducidas personalmente._

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 2: La Tragedia de Snape**

Ya bien entrado el día en el Gran Salón solo se mostraba algarabía con una extraña mezcla de resignación, Voldemort, a pesar de haber dejado incontables muertes se había ido, y eso llenaba el vacío de tristeza de la mayoría de los presentes en el lugar. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que el agotamiento era tal que poco faltaba para un merecido descanso, pues la profesora McGonagall ya había dispuesto para todos dentro del castillo confortables habitaciones dentro de cada una de las casas de Hogwarts. No obstante, las emociones mezcladas eran tantas que despertaban un nuevo arranque de vitalidad cada que un relato saltaba de lugares cercanos de la mesa con información adicional y más sorprendente a cada vez. Incluso los profesores se daban tiempo de compartir y llorar con alumnos y adultos de igual manera, demostrando que ya habría tiempo para la formalidad.

Los Weasley por otro lado, pasaban su propia pena solo como ellos lograban hacerlo, siempre con la frente en alto, pues a pesar de la enorme perdida que significaba para ellos Fred, ya eran tiempos nuevos, sin la pesadilla de tener cuando menos en un largo tiempo, un mago tenebroso como Lord Voldemort, lloraban si, pero también reían, para ellos significaba una enorme catarsis recordar todas las locuras de Fred y ver que George a pesar del enorme tiempo que le llevaría, lograría recomponer su vida. Molly Weasley era la única que no mostraba muchas emociones, pero sus hijos no perdían el tiempo en demostrarle que ellos estaban para ella, pronto todo retomaría el rumbo, esa era el sentimiento.

Sin embargo, un chico delgado de anteojos no se sentía en el sitio adecuado, se comenzaba a sofocar, y para terminar la escena sus dos mejores amigos estaban metros atrás envueltos en una plática con el resto de los Weasley, quienes demandaban a Molly por doceava vez se fuera a descansar; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar, tenía asuntos con Ron y Hermione antes de dormir, sabía que los tres lo necesitaban.

_-¿Sabes Harry? Si yo fuera tú, me gustaría tener paz y tranquilidad- comentó Luna en su cantarino tono de voz._

_-Me encantaría- replicó Harry_

_-Yo los distraeré a todos- dijo ella- usa tu capa-_

Y en un grito que fue audible para todo el salón Luna dijo: - _¡MIREN! UN BLIBBERING HUMDINGER!-_

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y con la ayuda una vez más de lo que había descubierto como la herencia de su padre, hizo uso de su capa invisible, sintiendo su respiración poco a poco regularizarse y exaltándose por ver desde un bajo perfil lo que sucedía realmente en el lugar. De alguna forma era muy alentador ver familias reunidas, apoyándose para sobrellevar las muertes, y por impulso volteó al espacio donde se encontraban los Weasley, ya no lloraban, aunque una especie de sombra seguía sobre ellos y no era para menos, incluso él que ya los había adoptado como parte de su familia no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sobrecogimiento de saber que no volvería a reír y convivir con Fred, Remus y Tonks. Sus pensamientos habían volado tanto que de pronto se sorprendió parado en el mismo lugar. Divisó al fin a las dos personas con las que tenia una platica pendiente. Camino posicionándose entre ambos, los cuales por debajo de la mesa estaban fuertemente entrelazados de las manos, Harry esto lo atribuyó al hecho de la pena que sentían de mostrarse ante la familia y de que a lo mejor ellos no lo consideraban un momento totalmente adecuado.

_-Soy yo¿Vendrían conmigo?_ – dijo Harry en un leve susurro al espacio entre las cabezas de ambos, quienes rápidamente separaron las manos y rojos por la demostración tan infantil ante su amigo, dijeron a la familia que pronto regresarían.

-¡Vaya Harry! Casi nos matas de un susto- comentó Ron al momento de que pisaron el pasillo encaminándose sin rumbo aparente…

-Lo siento- comentó con la cabeza gacha- pero es que sino era ahora, ustedes saben…-

-No te disculpes Harry- reaccionó Hermione al darle una mirada severa a Ron, a la cual Harry rió divertido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Todo bien Hermione, Ron?- formuló Harry, sintiéndose un poco ridículo ante la pregunta tan necesaria para él- Digo, se que no es de las preguntas más indicadas en este momen…

-Harry nosotros bien, te lo juro- interrumpió Hermione dedicándole una mirada en la cual intentaba plasmar que ya todo era diferente y definitivamente mucho mejor que antes, Ron por su parte, titubeo un poco y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Ron?- preguntó Harry al ver que su amigo no reaccionó tan rápido como ella.

Hermione a pesar de la pena que todavía significaba manifestar su amor a Ron, le tomó la mano, mientras este levantaba la vista y les dedicaba una amplia sonrisa a ambos, tardándose un poco en la chica que le daba ánimos.

-Todo bien Harry¡todo va a estar muy bien!- terminó Ron.

El trío siguió caminando, ahora empezaban a subir por las escaleras directo al primer piso de la escuela; observando a su alrededor restos de la batalla que se había dado horas antes, causándoles una especie de aprehensión, ya que notaban la madurez que manifestaban ahora individualmente y en su amistad.

-¿Ha –Harry?- dudó Hermione

-¿si?- le devolvió, observándola directamente a los ojos, pudiendo adivinar por ellos lo que pasaba.

-Harry… ¿que fue exactamente lo que paso?- concluyó Hermione con una mirada cabizbaja a la cual se le unió Ron, como no queriendo molestar a su amigo.

-chicos, no se preocupen, se los debo-harry suspiró al momento que se paraba y recargaba en una pared cuando ya llegaban al primer piso.

Hermione se sentó en el último escalón y Ron quien no había separado su mano de la chica, se limitó a sentarse de igual manera cerca de ella.

-Bien, cuando ustedes estaban abajo con tu familia Ron, lo siento,-empezó Harry- pero llegó un momento en que no pude más y salí corriendo, quería una excusa para abandonar el lugar y lo único en que pensaba era en la memoria de Snape, no supe nada más…

-Colega, nadie te reprocha nada, -dijo instintivamente Ron,- es cierto que ese momento no fue el más agradable, pero nunca creímos que nos habías abandonado o huido.

Harry tomo un nuevo soplo de aire al tiempo que asentía a Ron y continuó – pues cuando entre en su memoria supe cosas que dieron una perspectiva completamente diferente a todo lo que pasaba y lo que sentía, un nuevo sentido a la vida de Snape…-

Hermione y Ron, miraban atentos.

-Snape… Snape después de enterarse de la profecía… pidió ayuda a Dumbledore para proteger a… a mis padres, -siguió Harry, sintiendo difícil en ocasiones continuar.

-Se convirtió en un doble espía por petición del mismo Dumbledore, cuando ellos murieron, el también le pidió a Snape que accediera por la amistad y… y… el amor que sentía por mi madre a protegerme…- hubo un silencio incomodo, pero ni Hermione ni Ron se atrevieron a romperlo.

- Y él, a pesar del odio que tenía abiertamente a mi padre… aceptó.- Harry ahora comenzaba a caminar alrededor, a lo que Hermione y Ron accedieron como invitación a seguir caminando.

-Snape fue capaz de darle información sobre Voldemort, cada vez que creíamos que traicionaba la confianza de Dumbledore, el realmente estaba con él, todo el tiempo,-comentó Harry con cierto dejo de ira en su voz.

- ¿comprenden? –Soltó de repente -se hizo odiar por todos para acceder pasar información y protegerme…-

-¡Harry! – Comentó Hermione- pero tú no tenías forma de saberlo, nunca la tuviste…

-Tienes razón, solo que es difícil digerir esto, ahora que todo acabó…-continuó Harry- por eso Dumbledore confió siempre en él… incluso le salvó de morir antes de tiempo al propio Dumbledore, cuando recuperó para si el anillo, y juntos planearon su muerte, para hacer que la varita mas antigua en su posesión nunca llegara a Voldemort. Y le pidió que cumpliera una última cosa…-

En este momento, Harry sentía que su garganta se comenzaba a secar al recordar como se sentía en ese momento, a la par de que llegaban al segundo piso. Hermione y Ron al observar este hecho, accedieron separarse y ambos se acercaron al chico y le mostraron su apoyo…

-Si no puedes ahora… -comenzó Hermione-…si amigo, ya habrá tiempo…-terminó Ron-

-No, si puedo…- y siguieron caminando.

- Snape… tenía la misión de decirme la verdad cuando ya no quedara otro horcrux mas que la serpiente, tenía que decirme… que yo… debía morir, morir para terminar con él último horcrux que vivía en mí…- al terminar esto Harry sintió que Hermione se había separado de ellos, al voltear, la chica tenía una expresión de terror.

-¡HARRY!... ¿Qué dices?- concluyó Hermione.

Harry se acercó y le invitó a seguir caminando, mientras Ron seguía con cara de sorpresa.

-De alguna forma, Dumbledore siempre lo supo, y algo dentro de mí con el tiempo se iba incrementando, pero no era algo para aceptar… cuando lo oí de él, todo en mi mente se aclaró…

-¿Fue cuando no supimos de ti? –Dijo Ron- ¿fuiste a... a morir?

-Si- concluyó Harry en un tono muy bajo, al momento que sentía un abrazo de Hermione tan aferrado que pensó que estaba llorando. Pasaron unos segundos y Hermione lo soltó…

-¿entonces? Fuiste al bosque en su búsqueda… y… -hermione no pudo continuar…-

-Si,- empezó Harry –realmente fue fácil tomar la decisión y aterradora confrontarla, quería que terminara pronto, pero también quería que me detuvieran… cuando vi a Neville, y le encargue recordarles acabar con Nagini…-

-Y vaya que lo hizo,-ironizo Ron- sus admiradores no lo han dejado todo el día…-

-si la verdad estuvo genial-terminó Hermione

-Si, el era el indicado… -pasaron unos segundos y continuó- Cuando vi a Ginny, ya no estaba tan seguro… -dijo Harry, atreviéndose a mirar a los ojos a Ron, este reaccionó.

-Harry, nunca había visto tan mal a Ginny, ella es mas fuerte que yo, y esta vez… esta vez… temí mucho por ella…-

Harry, al oír esto tuvo un leve impulso de regresar al gran salón con ella, pero primero tenia que terminar con la charla… solo alcanzó a decir -¡Lo sé!-

Cuando ya iban en el cuarto piso, Harry se recargó de nuevo en una pared e incitó a los chicos a acompañarlo. De pronto, continuó.

-La Snitch… -volteo a hermione otra vez- la snitch realmente contenía la piedra de la resurrección, y cuando iba al bosque… -dudó unos segundos- ...vi a mis padres de nuevo, a Remus, a Sirius… -

Harry notó la mirada de Ron, y le contestó –No Ron, lo siento… pero Remus dijo que había muerto para darle a Teddy un mundo mejor, -concluyó, mientras Ron asentía con la cabeza en signo de comprensión, y Hermione derramaba unas lagrimas a unos metros.

-Cuando llegué a donde Voldemort- continuó Harry después de unos minutos, -…dejé que me matara, pues así era la única forma de acabar con otro horcrux…sin embargo, no se exactamente que pasó después… -destacó Harry- se los confío a ustedes, pero no estoy seguro si pasó- enfatizó. Pasaron unos segundos.

- Después… platiqué con Dumbledore…sobre las reliquias de la muerte, que soy descendiente de Ignotus Peverell… por lo cual la capa era mía por herencia, que la snitch guardaba la piedra de la resurrección… y que yo… yo era realmente… el… el amo de la muerte….-

-Rayos Harry- expresó Ron con sobrecogimiento – ¿realmente lo eres?... ¿Realmente…?

Harry sabía a lo que se refería Ron, y agregó –si, pero no es mi intención mantenerla… -Ron no objetó y asintió.

-pero harry ¿como es que te trajeron sin que se dieran cuenta que estabas vivo? –Preguntó Hermione- quien ya mostraba rasgos de sorpresa.

-Narcissa Malfoy- dijo al segundo Harry

-¿QUEEÉ?- expresaron ambos al mismo tiempo -¿De que hablas, que hizo ella?- terminó Hermione.

-Ella fue la encargada de verificar mi muerte, porque cuando Voldemort me lanzó la maldición…, no fui el único que cayó… él también lo hizo, y regresó cuando yo lo hice.

Ya no lo podían ocultar, Hermione y Ron, mostraban caras de asombro a todo lo que daba, no se explicaban que no muriera, pero no imaginaron que habría sido así.

Siguió Harry –cuando la Sra. Malfoy, se acercó y comprobó mis latidos, me preguntó si Draco se encontraba vivo, que si estaba en la escuela, y solo ante la confirmación, gritó que estaba muerto… lo demás… lo demás ustedes lo vieron…-concluyó Harry a sus dos amigos, quienes se encontraban muy cerca ya de la oficina de Dumbledore…

-¡vengan conmigo!- pidió Harry…

Entre aplausos y vítores de los cuadros de la oficina del director, Harry explicó a Dumbledore el resultado de las reliquias, causando una ultima expresión de asombro en Ron, que no terminaba a comprender porque Harry no quería la varita más antigua. Mientras salían de la oficina, solo se escuchaba terminar a Harry.

- _La varita da mas problemas de lo que en realidad vale- _continuó_ -Y a decir verdad… He tenido demasiados problemas para toda la vida –…_

Harry, Ron y Hermione, ahora con toda la información más procesada, se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde para su agrado estaba todavía vacía a excepción del elfo doméstico Kreacher, que para delirio de Harry, se encontraba en una mesa cercana a la chimenea con una deliciosa bandeja de comida la cual llamó rápidamente la atención de Ron, quien sin preguntar si quiera ya engullía dos sándwiches de mermelada y una cerveza de mantequilla, con la expresión de Hermione entre absoluto asombro y un deseo enorme de arrancar a carcajadas. Los tres chicos ya bien alimentados, comenzaron a sentir una pereza que con el cansancio se concluyó en unas profundas ganas de sentir las cómodas camas de sus habitaciones. Harry se despidió momentáneamente de Hermione y sin dudarlo realmente se apresuró para dejar a sus dos amigos despedirse "adecuadamente".

Los chicos se miraban, y se tomaban de la mano, la verdad es que ninguno tenía fuerzas ya para charlar entre ellos, a lo que Ron solo atinó a acariciar su cabellera al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de Hermione, con un leve beso en la frente, le dijo -dulces sueños- y como si Ron creyera que ese despido le faltaba algo, agregó –seguro soñarás conmigo- ganándose una palmada en la espalda y una tremenda carcajada de ella mientras subía a su dormitorio.

ooooooxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooooxxxxxxoooooooxxxx

**Rosewg, ****Kiiandy Black****, Goendi Lovegood, ****Angelia Lovegood****, Charlone,** muchísimas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de expresar sus opiniones, fueron muy gratificantes y constructivas!, y aunque tardé mucho, dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca aquí estuvo la segunda parte y espero no tardarme mucho para la tercera … Cuando leí a Rowling nombrar a la vida de Snape " la tragedia de Snape" supe que seria muy buen titulo jeje, comenten, quiero saber si no están muy largos y como voy va? grax!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Bésame sin miedo

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 3: Bésame sin miedo**

_Harry caminó hacia Voldemort, sabía que tenía que acabar muy pronto con todo esto, ya no había cabeza para nada más; cuando vio un rayo verde atravesar el lugar y dar justo en el brazo izquierdo de Ginny. Sintió su respiración parar, su corazón rugir y solo acertó a correr hacia ella, al momento que la tomaba en sus brazos para que no cayera en el piso seco…_

-¡NOOOOO!

-¿Qué, que... ¿Qué pasa?- gritó también Ron al tiempo que se enderezaba de un jalón mientras estrellaba su cabeza en un poste de la cama. -¡AUCH!

Harry se encontraba en su cama totalmente tieso y sudando, agitado, tomándose tiempo para verificar si realmente aquello había pasado, tras una larga pausa solo acertó a contestar…

-lo siento Ron,… fue solo una pesadilla- quien tras esta sustanciosa información en minutos volvía a roncar en su cama.

Harry podía ver que la noche ya había llegado, quizás entraba en la madrugada, y aunque no sentía que hubiese dormido mucho, imperiosamente tuvo la necesidad de levantarse y verificar la habitación. Ron se había vuelto a dormir en una posición forzada, pero roncaba con tanta vehemencia que provocó una sonrisa leve en Harry. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no era el único, pues Dean, Seamus y Neville también estaban en sus respectivas camas; en ese momento, Harry tuvo la impresión de que el castillo podría estar repleto de familias mágicas esa noche lo cual desataba cierta agitación, pues aun no estaba seguro de querer confrontar tanta gente por el momento.

Inquieto tras este pensamiento, se acerco a una de las ventanas que se encontraban entre la cama de Ron y la suya, sentándose para admirar como la noche aunque silenciosa, podía contar mil historias de lo que había sucedido en ese día, una de ellas el como Voldemort ya no sería parte del temor diario del mundo mágico. Incluso su pesadilla se reducía a un estúpido sueño que se arrepentía de haber tenido, pero es que definitivamente el pensar en Ginny siempre tenía ese efecto, el querer protegerla aunque sabía que ella no lo necesitaba, lo había demostrado tantas veces que era absurdo hasta pensarlo.

Dio un fuerte suspiro y tras observar por unos breves segundos más la imagen que le daba el castillo, cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido en uno de los marcos de la ventana, con la cara pegada al cristal.

-¡Hey Harry!, por Merlín...¿que rayos haces aquí?- comentaba Ron al momento que sacudía a su amigo para que despertara.

-¿mmm¿Qué sucede?- terminó Harry ante los repetidos reclamos de Ron, sintiendo su cara arder porque los rayos del sol le daban directamente en los ojos, además del cuerpo adolorido por haber permanecido en una posición tan inusual el resto de la noche.

-¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta acá?- preguntaba realmente confundido Ron.

-La verdad… solo recuerdo que tuve una pesadilla y después… volví a sentir un inmenso sueño…. ¡arhhh!- exclamó el chico- siento como si me hubieran aplastado cien hipogrifos de un solo porrazo.

-Vaya Harry, si que tienes estilo para dormir, te habría despertado hace horas pero te veías tan a gusto- decía Ron,- que pensé que me odiarías si lo hacía.

-¿Qué¡Estas demente!, siento que no puedo ni hablar del dolor- finalizó Harry.

-Caray hermano- puntualizó Ron- mejor apúrate a vestirte, acá tienes ropa limpia, la trajo mi mamá hace unas horas, ya casi no queda gente en la escuela- siguió el chico poniendo las cosas en la cama, viendo como la cara de Harry se relajaba al momento que decía esto último.

- si Harry, ya puedes estar más tranquilo, incluso Dean y Seamus ya se marcharon desde temprano, Neville es el único del ED que queda abajo en la sala común junto con La Orden, ah claro y "Los Weasley"…, casi todos- comentó esto ultimo, de manera apenas audible- de hecho, ellos son los más escandalosos-

Harry al terminar de escuchar el rápido resumen de su amigo, se dio cuenta de la palabra enfatizada, y sabía que eso significaba que Ginny también se encontraba allí. Tomó la ropa y se apresuró a meterse a la ducha; sentía que hacía años no había estado de ese modo. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera acostumbrado a vivir adolorido y sucio, sintió tan refrescante borrar con el agua sentimientos tan incoherentes en esos momentos como el sufrimiento y el odio. Incluso sus cinco sentidos estaban al tanto de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se sentía vivo, ahora nunca olvidaría esa sensación de no saber la fortuna de sentirse lleno de vida que tuvo mientras se enteraba que tenía que morir en manos de Voldemort para acabar con él, viéndose renacer con cada gota que escurría de la cabeza a sus pies, dejando sus incertidumbres irse por el caño.

Antes de bajar, dio la última mirada al dormitorio, una extraña sensación de alegría y tristeza se entrelazaban dejándolo con muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, pero sin más, dio un paso al exterior de la habitación. Para la sorpresa de Harry, Hermione se encontraba afuera de la puerta esperando por él, tímida como pocas veces se le lograba ver, la chica se acercó a él al momento que se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Hola Harry- musitó Hermione

Harry no sabía si reírse o tomarla en serio, pero al parecer el hecho de que no se atreviera a bajar sola a donde los Weasley se encontraban reunidos, era precisamente eso, el hecho de pensar en afrontar esos momentos que necesitaba platicar con Ron para aclarar tantas cosas, o disimular de igual forma todo lo que había sucedido y que movía ruidosamente su corazón.

-Hola Hermione- siguió Harry- ¿Porqué no estas abajo con los demás?-

Se puso roja en un segundo, agachó la cabeza he hizo un movimiento de hombros que indicaban que realmente no lo sabía.

-¿Es Ron?- preguntó sigilosamente Harry.

La chica alzó la cabeza tan rápido como si fuera a reprenderlo, pasaron unos segundos y con una cara aun más colorada que la anterior, asintió con la cabeza.

-jajajaja, tranquila¡solo es su familia, la que has conocido y visitado por más de 6 años!- terminó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hermione lo abrazó y se dirigieron a la sala común.

-¡Ya te quiero ver a ti!-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al terminar de hablar con Harry, Ron se dispuso a bajar con el resto de su familia, pero antes de llegar de lleno a la habitación, fue interrumpido.

-¡Ginny ¿Qué pasa?-

Y sin darse cuenta de realmente como pasó, Ginny lo abrazó. Lo tenía aferrado por el cuello ya que ella se situaba dos escalones mas arriba. Ron realmente se quedó perplejo, el quería demasiado a sus hermanos y en especial a Ginny, pero nunca se había permitido demostrarse y demostrarles lo que sentía de ese modo, y mucho menos enfrente de toda la familia. De un momento Ginny soltó.

-Que bueno tenerte de vuelta ¡Te extrañé tanto!-

Ante este comentario, Ron sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y sin dudarlo realmente mucho le correspondió el abrazo, un largo abrazo que duro unos minutos sin que ninguno emitiera sonido hasta que Ginny comenzó a llorar. Ron debido a su escasa experiencia en estos momentos, la separó un poco sin ser brusco, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Yo también hermanita ¡yo también!-

Ginny ahora ya sonreía tanto que lo tomo por la espalda y lo guió a donde estaba George, ambos se observaron y este último le dio una palmada a Ron, haciendo ademanes de golpearlo en el estomago, y soltando una sonrisa; Ginny se veía radiante ante el comportamiento de sus hermanos, ya que debido a todo lo sucedido, estaba segura que nunca mas se alejarían tanto como familia.

Molly Weasley quien veía toda la escena desde un segundo plano, no tuvo otra opción que recargarse en su esposo y exhalar tan fuertemente que hizo que Ron se le subieran los colores a la cara.

Pero no era la única que los observaba de esa forma, Harry y Hermione habían llegado a tiempo para observar toda la situación, de hecho ambos se encontraban a unos escalones mas arriba que Ginny y Ron, al momento que miraban con una cara de ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! por todo lo que habían visto.

…

-Ronald ¿Ya le avisaste a Harry que solo lo esperamos a el? – se oyó decir desde una esquina a la profesora McGonagall.

-Si profesora- contestó Ron al momento que volteaba a la escalera y observaba como sus dos mejores amigos se encontraban inmóviles ante lo extraño de la situación que habían presenciado. Hermione le regaló una sonrisa aun tímida pero más sincera de muchas que alguna vez hubiera emitido, lo que hizo que Ron se sintiera un poco mareado pero satisfecho con lo que provocaba en la chica.

Por otro lado Harry miraba tan intensamente a Ginny que ni había notado los comentarios de su amigo hacia la profesora. El solo sentía como sus pies se movían por los últimos escalones acercándose cada vez más a su objetivo. Ginny estaba impasible, quería que las cosas pasaran mas rápido, tal como ahora los latidos de su corazón lo indicaban. Ahora solo estaban a escasos dos metros, ambos con miradas que explicaban lo que por casi un año no habían podido expresar y que habían sido obligados a guardar por la guerra. Los dos caminaban tan decididos que…

-Harry querido, que bueno que ya bajaste… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- comentaba tan rápido la señora Weasley al momento que lo abrazaba, que tomo de sorpresa a Harry sin saber como responder.

–Ya se que es muy pronto, pero queremos regresar a la madriguera, claro si tu no tienes objeción de quedarte por un tiempo con nosotros, mientras se aclaran muchas situaciones, tu sabes….-

Pero Harry ya solo oía el treinta por ciento de lo que decía la señora Weasley, porque su mente y sus ojos habían encontrado un hueco junto a la cabeza de Molly para observar lo que hacia Ginny, quien se había volteado hacia Hermione y Ron y reían por debajo sobre lo cómico de la situación, regresó a verlo y le dedico una sonrisa. Harry rió también lo que provocó que la voz de señora Weasley regresara a ser completamente perceptible…

-¡Por Merlín Harry! Estas tan flaco, no puedo creerlo, pero ya hablare contigo, de hecho hablare con todos ustedes- expresó la señora Weasley al momento que volteaba bruscamente a observar a los chicos que se encontraban detrás de ella y pillándolos en la mas sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué, ahora se ríen de su madre, Ginevra, Ronald ¿tu también George?- comentaba con cara de resignación y los brazos en la cadera.

-¡Mamá ya déjalo tranquilo!- puntualizaba Ron- lo asfixias, dale espacio…-

-Ronald Weasley… ¡ESPACIO TE VOY A DAR A TI CUANDO TE MANDE A DORMIR AL COBERTIZO!- riñó la señora Weasley.

Pero solo duró eso porque parecía que había estado esperando un espacio como este, y al momento comenzó a carcajearse tan fuerte que Ron por un momento temió por la salud mental de su madre. Sin embargo, Harry, George, Ginny y Hermione ya se le unían con estruendosas risas, siendo la mas estridente la de esta última, quien se gano una mirada entrecerrada de la propia señora Weasley haciendo dudar seriamente a Hermione si debía seguir; pero claro, por suerte para ella, solo se trataba de una broma, y Molly se dirigió a ella y la tomo en sus brazos…

-¡Que bueno verlos así a los tres!- terminó la señora Weasley -¡a ti también Hermione!

La chica la abrazó tan fuerte en ese momento, que Harry quien había hecho conjeturas hace unos momentos, supo que la actitud minutos antes de Hermione se debía también al hecho de ver a familias reunirse después de que todo hubiera acabado.

-¡Gracias!- manifestaba Hermione con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bien chicos- llamaba Arthur Weasley- creo que ya estamos completos¡es hora de irnos!-

-Harry, Molly, le decía a Arthur…- hablaba la profesora McGonagall –que debido a unos pequeños inconvenientes que tuvimos esta mañana, he decidido arreglar su regreso a la madriguera por la red flu desde esta chimenea… -apuntando hacia la de la sala común.

-¿Inconvenientes?- interrumpió Harry -¿Qué inconvenientes?

-Verás Harry… verás… ya todo acabó, sin embargo… arrrgh! –se oyó que la profesora subía el tono.

- Esa idiota de Rita Skeeter, otra vez esta metiendo sus narices… vino esta mañana muy decidida a platicar contigo¡QUERIA OBTENER UNA ENTREVISTA!... ¡lo que hay que ver! –Refunfuñaba la profesora- claro que le dije que por supuesto que NO, que no estabas en condiciones de semejante tontería¿y sabes que fue lo único que contesto?...-siguió McGonagall, al tiempo que Harry alzaba los hombros- …que si no querías cooperar… ¡YA TE ENTERARIAS EN TU BIOGRAFÍA!

-¿QUÉ?- gritó la señora Weasley- ¿Qué dices?, ahora si esa Rita me va a escuchar, quien se ha creído… ¿sigue abajo verdad?...-

-Mamá, se apresuró a decir Ginny- esa mujer es mala pero no la queremos muerta, tranquila… de seguro a Harry eso no le importa…-terminó Ginny atreviéndose a mirar a Harry -¿verdad?-

Harry quien había seguido la discusión y terminó observando a Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, créame, ya nadie nos puede hacer daño… se lo prometo.-

Y Harry se vio asfixiado, perdón abrazado por segunda vez en el día por la señora Weasley.

-Bien¿ahora si nos vamos? Preguntó el señor Weasley.

-En unos momentos Arthur, Kingsley quedó en responderme cuando ya estuviera todo listo…-finalizó McGonagall.

-¿Chicos?- salió de Neville.

-Neville, que bueno verte -siguió Harry- escuche que tus admiradores no te dejaban en paz…

-Basta Harry¡no te burles de mi, quieres!- contestó Neville

-¿BURLARME? -grito Harry- Rayos Neville, como se te ocurre semejante tontería, gracias a ti todo paso como tenía que pasar, en parte gracias a ti pude acabar con Voldemort…

-Eso es cierto Neville- continuó Hermione- sin lo que hiciste realmente hubiéramos tenido una enorme desventaja…

-Quizás no hubiera sobrevivido- interrumpió Harry

-Harry, no digas eso –le recriminó Neville…

-Va Neville, si vuelves a tener esa absurda idea –comenzó Ron con la señal de puño en su mano- daremos un pequeño paseo por los jardines y te haré entender por las buenas o por las….

-¡RON!- gritó Hermione.

-¿Eh? –titubeó Ron, arrancando las carcajadas de el selecto grupo del ED, incluso de la propia Hermione quien no pudo contenerse.

-Tú, ya verás- siguió Ron, acercándose demasiado a Hermione, y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ron no… ¿que haces?- comentó Hermione entre risas, mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Ejem, ejem- ambos se paralizaron, era la señora Weasley y George atrás de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa acá hermanito?- dijo George con picardía. Ambos se habían volteado y se mostraban rojos desde cualquier ángulo que se expusieran.

-¿Ron, Hermione?... ¿pasa algo aquí?... –preguntaba la señora Weasley, con una mirada suspicaz.

-¡MAMÁ!- Dijo Ron, un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido…. –No mamá no pasa nada¿porque lo preguntas?-

Harry al igual que Ginny, se habían quedado pasmados, creían que las cosas entre ambos habían cambiado, incluso Hermione le cayó como bomba la respuesta de Ron, disimulando a tiempo para que no vieran su decepción, y con una pequeña excusa, dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Ginny le siguió, no sin antes golpear en el brazo a su hermano.

-¿Seguro que no pasa nada hijo?- preguntaba asombrada Molly Weasley.

Ron asintió con la cabeza al momento que subía los hombros…

-Si claro "hermanito" –ironizó George, mientras se alejaba con su madre –siempre echando todo a perder.-

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- le reprendió Harry.

-Nada, solo que… solo que primero quiero hablar con ella-susurró Ron- ¿sabes Harry?, ni siquiera hemos podido hablar bien… una conversación larga, tu sabes… ¡auch!- gritaba de nuevo Ron.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- exigía Ginny, quien regresaba furiosa.

-Ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo…DIJO ALGO ACERCA DE LOS WEASLEY, Y QUE YO TAMBIEN LO SOY, ahora no quiere verme…-

-¡SI COMO NO! – riñaba Ron- AHORA TE ENOJAS CONMIGO, CUANDO TU TAMPOCO HAS PODIDO PLATICAR CON HARRY….-

Ginny estaba roja, y no precisamente de pena, sino de que gracias a Ron el gran momento que esperaba con Harry se había esfumado…

-¡Ron vamos! – le reprendió Harry, llevándoselo de un brazo hacia donde se encontraba Hermione….

-Y ahora ya puedes platicar –dijo Harry- y por favor ahora hazlo bien- terminó el chico.

Ron se encontraba parado junto a un pequeño hueco que comunicaba el salón principal con un pequeño descanso, y en un rincón una chica lloraba furiosa.

-¿Hermione?- dudó Ron –Hermione ¿podemos hablar?

-Ron, déjame sola- dejo escapar Hermione al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas.

-No Hermione- dijo Ron entrando en el descanso- ¡esta vez no!

Hermione se sorprendió por la respuesta y alzó los ojos… -¿Qué quieres?-

Ron se arrodilló para estar al nivel de Hermione, con su mano derecha le terminó de secar los ojos, y con su otra mano le tomo la suya.

-Hermione, perdóname por favor…- se escuchaba a un Ron muy arrepentido- Perdóname…

-No Ron, ya…

-¡Hermione no!- interrumpió Ron- ahora me vas a dejar terminar… -Perdóname no haber dicho otra cosa, allá abajo… pero primero quiero platicar contigo –le pedía Ron en un tono suplicante-

-¿Platicar?- susurraba Hermione, quien al notar el tono de Ron, se había ablandado hasta el punto de volverlo a ver a los ojos.

-si, platicar… ahora nos tenemos que ir…- se apresuró a decir Ron- pero tan pronto estemos en la madriguera, usted señorita… me va a escuchar….-

Hermione lo abrazó y el le correspondió al tiempo que acariciaba su cabello. Se separaron y el le tomó la mano, la sacó hacia el salón principal…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry respiró profundo, sabía que iba a regresar a donde se encontraba Ginny, y después del grandioso comentario de Ron, dudaba poder contenerse…

-Ginny- llamó Harry a todavía una considerable distancia.

La chica se volteó, con la cara aun roja, pero definitivamente ya no se veía molesta.

-Ginny yo… -titubeó Harry acercándose-

Harry no pudo continuar porque Ginny había corrido hacia el, abalanzándose a sus brazos tan fuerte que Harry de la emoción se tuvo que quedar callado.

Claro, que al ser la familia Weasley la que estaba ahí presente, no paso desapercibido este hecho, los señores Weasley miraban con ternura una situación que no sabían exactamente como interpretar, hasta que Ginny, después de unos minutos de abrazo, se separó de Harry, lo miró a los ojos y lo besó en la boca.

Molly casi se atraganta, mientras que Arthur sonreía un poco incrédulo de que esa fuera su hija besando a… a ¿Harry Potter?... mientras tanto Bill y Charlie reían a carcajada suelta y George se hincaba, alzaba los brazos al techo y gritaba.

-¡POR FIN!-

Este grito regresó a la pareja a la realidad, logrando que se separaran, rojos de pies a cabeza, Ginny sonreía un poco, mientras que Harry temía por la reacción de toda la familia…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bien se quedaran con la duda…. ¡Que malvada soy¡Para quienes los capitulos estaban cortos jejeje…espero que este haya cubierto sus expectativas!

**Goendi Lovegood**; gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que no hayas tenido problemas ese día en la escuela jeje, ahhh y por este medio te pido por favor¡actualiza pronto la ultima oportunidad jajaja…ok saludos!

**Hermioneyron**; hola me da gusto que te animaras a poner review, mira amo a Ron y la verdad esta parte salió de la nada, no la tenia planeada, hasta que dije claro, este es el final perfecto (para mi jeje) de este capitulo, tienes razón, típico de ron!

**Karin Mathews**; vaya! Gracias por pasarte por este fic, me da gusto que te guste y muchas gracias también por tus opiniones! Saludos y te estaré leyendo pronto esperooo! Ah y espero me puedas sacar la duda del escrito de laura ripoll, gracias!

**Pauliitah**; gracias por tus comentarios, y deje mas largo este capitulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado también! Saludos!

**Rosewg**; gracias de verdad por seguir al pie del fic jeje! Gracias por el comentario me anima mucho a seguir, aunque la maestría no me va a dejar mucho tiempo para actualizar tan pronto como quisiera, tratare de hacerlo al menos una vez a la semana jejeje

**AtramPotter**; me da gusto leer tu review, aquí esta el tercero, espero lo hayas disfrutado y pronto, prontísimo el cuarto jjejeje saludos!

**Angelia Lovegood**; acá ya hubo un poco más de Neville jejeje

**Y gracias tambien a los que aunque no hayan dejado reviews, se han acercado a leer el fic, gracias!**

¡Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado jaja tanto como yo! el capitulo estuvo inspirado en la canción bésame sin miedo de RBD, para que la chequen, pronto actualizare lo prometo!

**SOWELU**


	4. Tan solo hay que aclarar

**-SPOILERS DEATHLY HALLOWS-**

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 4: Tan solo hay que aclarar…**

Ginny colgaba de su cuello, en un momento decisivo ella lo había hecho, había logrado lo que tanto el deseaba y había fallado sin remedio, tener cerca una vez más a la chica que tanto le quitaba el sueño últimamente y desde hace mucho. Definitivamente se mostraba que él estaba aprovechando esos segundos de gloria para expresar todos los sentimientos posibles que había guardado para ella; la tomaba con un brazo por la espalda, mientras que con el otro acariciaba su cabello, era una sensación realmente placentera y completa, el se había acercado para estar con ella pero esto realmente iba más lejos, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto…

Por su parte Ginny, no lo había pensado dos veces, después del comentario que ella había considerado tan estúpido e innecesario por parte de Ron se había abalanzado al chico y ahora estaba aspirando de nuevo su aroma como si tuviera que desquitarse por todo el tiempo que habían estado lejos. Y sin alguna duda en su cabeza, ella lo separo un poco, lo miró profundamente a los ojos y sintiendo que a su alrededor no había absolutamente nadie, lo besó; lo besó tan despacio que hizo mas largo el momento. Ambos podían encontrar una total compenetración en este beso…

-¡POR FIN!- se oyó a lo lejos…

Los chicos que parecían haber comprendido todo lo que había pasado, voltearon hacia donde provenía el grito, se paralizaron al observar cuan llena les resultaba ahora la habitación. Molly Weasley tosía fuertemente, Arthur en cambio estaba sorprendido mas no enojado, confundido más bien… Chalie y Bill, seguían riendo por lo bajo y volteaban a ver la expresión de todos los presentes, mientras que George, quien se había permitido exhalar una amplia sonrisa, los miraba como diciendo ¡par de pillos!

Después de unos segundos, Ginny ya no sonreía más al notar que su madre tampoco lo hacía, y es que con Molly Weasley nada se puede tomar a la ligera, y en definitiva, esa "pequeña" expresión de amor delante de ellos no había resultado tan pequeña después de todo. Harry por su parte en un absurdo movimiento como queriendo remendar lo que había pasado, se había separado de Ginny y lucía junto a ella realmente aterrado. Ambos miraban menguados a los padres de ella, esperando que cualquiera dijera algo, incluso que la señora Weasley volviera a toser, porque definitivamente si alguien iba romper el hielo estaban seguros que ninguno de ellos dos sería.

¡WANF!

¡Ah Hola Profesora McGonagall! –Comentaba en un tono rimbombante Percy Weasley, quien acababa de entrar forzadamente por la chimenea de la sala común- si que va a estar complicado el traslado por es…. ¿Pasa algo aquí? –terminó en un tono suspicaz.

-Este…este si… Percy dime¿pasa algo? –Balbuceaba la profesora -¿alguna noticia?

-Claro profesora- comentaba Percy, como dudando si continuar o antes preguntar porque el silencio tan sepulcral – la verdad, el señor Kingsley me envía a informarles que ya pueden hacer uso de la conexión por la red flu –terminaba Percy como si estuviera dando un anuncio ante el ministerio de magia.

-¡QUE BIEN! Arthur, ya escuchaste… ¿Arthur? ... ¿Molly? La red… MOLLY –gritaba la profesora al notar que su atención aun no se desviaba de Harry y Ginny.

La señora Weasley veía la situación, su hija, su pequeña hija había besado a un chico delante de ellos, por supuesto en estos momentos se olvidaba completamente quien era Harry Potter, para ella solo importaba comprender la situación y saber que su esposo estaba de su lado, obligándolo a ponerse serio después de una severa mirada…

-¡POR MERLÍN MOLLY!- replicaba McGonagall- no son unos niños, es normal que después de todo lo ocurrido hayan "regresa…do" –terminó la profesora dudando si aquello había sido lo adecuado.

Ahora si todo estaba vuelto de cabeza, Arthur ya no se veía tan tranquilo, y que decir de la señora Weasley quien ahora miraba furtivamente a todos sus hijos, pues ante aquellas palabras, ninguno se había inmutado, realmente habían empezado a mirar a todos lados disimulando la situación y evitando a toda costa la mirada de su madre. Por supuesto, Charlie y Bill, habían sido enterados por George y Fred, solo Percy parecía confundido por las palabras de la profesora pues el no había captado toda la escena desde el comienzo…

-¿vuelto?...has dicho vuelto…- empezaba Molly con total sorpresa en su voz –acaso…

-Mamá, mamá…-soltó Percy –mamá, anda vamos que la conexión no será eterna… recuerda que el señor Kingsley lo hizo especialmente para nosotros…

Solo ante este comentario, Molly accedió a regresar la atención a todos en el salón, y con la cabeza baja, se acercó a la chimenea y dijo –"La Madriguera". ¡FWON!

La siguió Arthur, quien queriendo mejorar algo, miró a los chicos y solo movió despacio la cabeza como signo de aprobación, aunque exactamente no se sabia de que. Y así siguió el resto de la Orden, Neville y su abuela y Percy…

Hermione y Ron quienes habían entrado rápidamente tan pronto habían escuchado el grito de la profesora hacia Molly, se sorprendían al ver que ya solo estaban ellos y que la red flu ya estaba abierta.

-¿Pero que rayos ha pasado aquí? –Preguntaba asombrado Ron- ¿Harry, Ginny? Que pasa, donde están los demás –insistía Ron, pero al ver que sus amigos no reaccionaban, temió algo peor… -¿Qué paso? Hermione creía entender.

Ginny volteó a ver a Harry, quien solo acertó a tragar saliva ruidosamente y sin que lo esperara Ginny comenzó a hablar...

-Harry… ¿y si huimos?

-Para que, para que cuando nos encuentren me asen vivo…. ¡No gracias!

-Si, al menos prolongaría nuestra vida ¿no crees?

-NO

-Bien, entonces sugiere algo…

-Ok, ellos son tus padres, no te harán nada a ti, yo me voy a Grimmauld Place

-¿Qué?... ¡cobarde!

-HEY

Ron y Hermione quienes habían escuchado el montón de incoherencias, llegaron a la conclusión que algo grosso había pasado.

-A ver chicos¿que pasa aquí?- sugería Hermione

-Hey Hola, aquí estamos, nos recuerdan…-decía Ron agitando la mano ante ellos –que puede ser tan fuerte para que no nos hablen-

-¡HABLEN YA!- terminó Hermione en un grito de desesperación.

Harry comenzó…

-Ginny y yo… nos besamos….

-¿Y? dijo Ron como si aquello ya no le importara.

-¿enfrente de tus padres?- exhalaba Harry

-Harry… ellos te adoran

-Pues no lo parecía… créeme- terminó Ginny

-¿De que hablan? –insistió Hermione

-De que nuestros padres, o más bien nuestra madre Ron, no se le veía muy alegre después de lo que hicimos¡nos va a dar bronca!

De pronto una cabeza se metió por la chimenea… -Chicos- comentaba Percy- siento interrumpir sus grandes planes, pero la red no tardará en cerrarse…- desapareciéndose de nuevo…

-¡Yo no voy! –terminaba Harry.

-¿Qué? Ah no, quieres a mi hermana, querías estar con ella, ahora lo afrontas –terminaba Ron, quien observaba a Harry, y no se le veía ya muy contento.

-Jajajaja- comenzó a reír Hermione –Ves Harry, te lo dije, te dije que ya te quería ver a ti- seguía la chica –así que ahora no me vas a quitar ese gusto… ¡Vamos! Y empujo a sus dos amigos, a la chimenea. Mientras atravesaban el umbral hacia la madriguera, Ron concluyó hacia Hermione… -Ves como Molly Weasley no es tan fácil como tú crees… a lo cual Hermione tratando de no reír ante el comentario, exhalo un bufido de alegría por no haber sido los primeros.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Este sitio realmente siempre, aunque no pulcramente arreglado, tenía un toque de estabilidad que tanto disfrutaban Harry y Hermione quienes habían pasado los últimos años tomando ocasionalmente las vacaciones en este lugar. Sin embargo, cuando esa mañana entraron a la madriguera, no sintieron igual, una extraña sensación les advertía que quizás ya no serían igualmente bien recibidos, y miraban la sala con un poco de aprehensión.

-¡Mamá? Ya llegamos –comentaba Ron al tiempo que sobaba su estomago en señal de hambre.

-Ron, te quieres callar- le informaba Ginny, a lo que el chico solo se encogió de hombros y siguió recorriendo la casa, se le veía que realmente estaba disfrutando la situación.

-¡CHICOS! –entraba diciendo Arthur Weasley –creíamos que les había pasado algo¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –concluyó.

Ginny quien no tenía aun cara para ver a su padre, solo dijo –Es que Hermione y Ron no aparecían- Arthur miró a estos últimos totalmente rojos… si, la venganza es dulce –pensó Ginny-

-¡Vaya! –Siguió el señor Weasley- creo que… aquí hay algo más¿verdad? Chicos, -continuaba Arthur al momento que trataba de que lo voltearan a ver. –Jajajajaja, por mi no hay ningún problema, claro no se lo digan todavía a su madre,- Ginny ante la risa había tomado el valor de voltear, pero cuando dijo lo segundo, puso cara de terror.

-Señor Weasley… yo… yo le puedo aclarar todo… mire yo…- quería empezar Harry, pero las palabras no le salían tan fácil como el creía, y menos ahora que Arthur lo miraba con profundo interés.

-¡Papá!…-Ginny corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó- Gracias- terminaba mientras le daba un sonoro beso.

-No tan rápido- seguía Arthur, aun hay cosas que aclarar por… pero no pudo terminar pues la señora Weasley entraba por la cocina.

-Arthur, cielo, escuche ruidos¿ya llegaron los chicos? –quien entraba por completo en la escena.

Miró seriamente a los cuatro. Si, esta vez ni Hermione ni Ron se escapaban, lo que los hacía dudar si ella ahora sospechaba algo también de ellos… Molly puso las manos en las caderas y soltó: -¡Quiero hablar con ustedes cuatro! En la mesa¡vamos!- se encaminó Molly para que la siguieran. Harry quien había tomado más valor al saber de la aprobación del padre, tomó a Ginny de la mano y siguió a la señora Weasley, pero Hermione y Ron ni de broma lo pensaron. Solo caminaron tiesos seguidos por su padre.

Ya en la mesa, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que no eran los únicos ahí, por suerte La Orden después de acordar una reunión en la noche se dirigió a sus diversos destinos, pero La Orden no era lo que le preocupaba a Harry, sino los Weasley, quienes ahora estaban sentados casi por orden alfabético y miraban seriamente a los que acababan de entrar, no por las razones que la pareja creía, aunque ellos no lo sospechaban.

-¡Haggy¡Ginny! Me acago de entegar de la estupegnda notigia…-decía Fleur, quien se había quedado en la casa a preparar la comida y recibía así a la pareja.- aunque debo agmitir que yo egperaba que tu y Gabrielle….

-Fleur, querida- trataba de decir la señora Weasley en el mas dulce de los tonos…- creo que no es el momento…. ¿nos permites? A lo que Fleur accedió aunque un poco de mala gana y regresó a la cocina.

-Bien- comenzó Molly, pero… -COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE USTEDES HAYAN SIDO NOVIOS, Y TUS PADRES, TUS PADRES GINNY, NO LO SUPIERAMOS.

-Querida- comenzaba Arthur- creí que habíamos acordado darles la oportunidad de hablar…-iba a continuar, pero Harry en un sorpresivo arranque de valor para todos los presentes, pero mas para el comenzó…

-Señora Weasley, las cosas no sucedieron como usted cree… verá…- y ante estas ultimas palabras, Molly accedió a tomar asiento, seguido por los dos chicos quienes en una especie de cuarto declaratorio se encontraban enfrente de la señora. Ron y Hermione acertaron a hacerlo un poco más lejos. Y Arthur acompaño a su esposa.

-Ginny y yo si fuimos novios antes… pero…

-Mamá, solo te tengo que decir que si fuimos novios pero no fue…-

-Ginny, no seas insolente, deja hablar a Harry, a el le corresponde- ganándose un suspiro de su hija, quien miró furtivamente a Harry aclarándole que lo había intentado.

- Ginny y yo comenzamos a ser novios en sexto grado-siguió Harry, pero ante la sorpresa de Molly de que hacia mucho tiempo de eso, agregó- pero hasta Mayo, y en junio… después de la muerte de Dumbledore…-se hizo un silencio incomodo- nos separamos - continuo Harry

-¿Qué? –manifestaba por primera vez Molly sin enojo en la cara… ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo?… ¿Qué paso?

-Paso Señora Weasley- continúo Harry con el mayor de tiento en sus palabras –que yo tenía una misión que continuar…y… y temí a que Ginny saliera herida, porque Voldemort daña…, bueno dañaba a los cercanos a mí, y no podía permitirlo con su hija…me hubiera vuelto loco si algo le hubiera pasado a Ginny-

Harry sabía que lo dicho le había quedado tan bien, cuando sintió que algo fuerte golpeó el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta que el ruido lo había hecho Molly al empujar la silla para atrás, solo vio como ella corría hacia él, lo alzaba de la silla, con un fuerte abrazo lo rodeó, y lloró.

Harry sabía que Molly Weasley era una persona muy fuerte, pero sabía también que su boggart se convertía en la muerte de su familia, así que después de lo sucedido con Fred, y aquella noble razón por la que Harry había roto con Ginny y no habían dicho nada, era tiempo de no seguir enojados, y el lo intentaba manifestar en el abrazo que le regreso a la señora Weasley, quien en un sinfín de ocasiones sino es que ya lo era, había representado el papel de madre que tanto necesita Harry. Se separaron.

-¡Gracias Harry!- manifestó Molly aun con lagrimas y la voz temblorosa- gracias por haber cuidado de mi hija, gracias también por considerar importante a esta familia, por protegerla, por protegernos, protegerme ayer de…. de irme antes-concluyó con esas palabras para evitar desatar más tristeza.

-No no, ni lo mencione- se apresuró Harry quien no se había esperado esa reacción- yo… solo hice lo que debía hacer con… mi familia –terminó al momento que Molly lo miraba con enorme ternura y Ginny lo abrazaba por los hombros comentando…

-¿Ves mamá?... como evitarlo.

-¡Oh Ginny!, no comiences que tu y yo vamos a hablar de andar dando esas demostraciones en público.

-¡Ya ves Ginny!-dijo Ron –yo te lo dije, pero tu…ooouch!- Hermione le había dado una patada, y lo miraba como indicándole ¡cállate sino quieres ser el próximo!

La señora Weasley suspiró y volteó a Harry y Ginny…- bueno entonces ya son novios de nuevo ¿no?- pero Harry se apresuró y dijo - ¡NO!

-¿Qué?-Ginny y Molly gritaron. Tenía que apresurar a aclarar porque las miradas del resto de la familia eran fatales.

-Digo que- dudo Harry – aun no le he pedido a su hija ser novios de nuevo…formalmente…

-¡Harry!- le susurraba Ginny- ¿pero aquí?

Ginny- dijo Harry alzando la voz y haciendo gestos- ¡Que más da!

-Señor y Señora Weasley, me gustaría contar con su aprobación para ser novio de Ginny- comentaba Harry, sacando coraje de quien sabe donde.

-Ahora si pides permiso verdad- balbuceo Ron a lo que su madre contestó. –Hijo, mejor te callas porque después sigues tu- concluyo con una mirada aterrada de Ron, la boca abierta de Hermione y las carcajadas del resto de los hermanos, quien solo miraban la escena entre sorpresa y enorme burla.

-¡Ou Harry!, que consulta más tonta, pero igual gracias por preguntarnos- manifestaba Arthur. –Claro que les damos permiso de ser novios,- continuaba Molly- siempre y cuando cuides a Ginny tal como lo has hecho hasta ahora, y disculpes a esta pobre mujer anticuada-

-Oh eso ni siquiera tiene que sugerirlo, por supuesto que lo haré,- terminaba Harry al momento que tomaba la mano de Ginny y ambos eran abrazados por la señora Weasley. Cuando fueron soltados, Ginny sugirió…-ahora si mamá, creo que es turno de Ron. Arrancando las risas de todos, principalmente de George.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

-Como pudo ser capaz Ginny de hacer esto- pensaba Hermione- porque semejante sugerencia- al momento que Molly ya se encontraba enfrente de Ron y con las manos encima de la mesa le exigía. –Bien Ron¡creo que me debes una explicación!

Ron con la cara del mas absoluto terror, balbuceó –Mamá… una explicación¿a que te refieres?-terminó Ron con las manos cerca de los oídos como esperando un grito tan fuerte de reclamación y continuó –"Aún" no tengo nada que aclararte,- siguió poniendo cierto énfasis a la palabra Aún, para que Hermione si aun seguía respirando a su lado, no se fuera a ofender; claro, lo que Ron no sabía es que ella ni remotamente estaba cerca de sentirse como hace rato.

-¡¿Que no me debes una explicación?!- hablaba alarmada Molly –Que no me debes una simple explicación, ni tu Hermione- mirando de soslayo a la chica, la cual comenzó a palidecer. –Pero bueno, tu tienes justificación Hermione, aun así ha sido horrible lo que has hecho- recriminó.

-¡Hey!- manifestaba Ron un poco molesto.

-Mira que ninguno de ustedes me avisó- ante esta frase Ron se preparaba para dar un discurso estilo Harry Potter-…- mamá, no me lo arruines…-exigía Ron

-…que Ginny y Harry eran novios- continuó la señora Weasley Hermione golpeó por debajo de la mesa a Ron para que se callara, pues parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando mas de la cuenta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto paralizado Ron, al momento que soltaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se desvanecía en la silla… al voltear hacía Hermione ella recuperaba el color.

-¿Qué pensabas que te iba a preguntar? Miraba Molly aguzando la vista -bueno…no importa, ninguno de ustedes y los incluye a todos ustedes (miró al resto de los hermanos) pudieron haber enviado una nota, siquiera sugiriendo que había un rumor de que mi hija ya tenia novio…

…………………………….

La plática siguió un poco más ligera a la hora de comer. Con temas sobre la reunión de la Orden, para lo cual solicitaban la presencia de todos ahí. Además de la nueva posición que presumía Percy en el ministerio y un sinfín de cosas sin sentido profundo, pues aun se sentía que no era tiempo para el tema. Así que todos hablaban de que ahora que Harry y Ginny ya eran novios, no debían andar por ahí haciendo las famosas exhibiciones que tanto exigían Molly y Ron, pero ahora ya los humos se habían bajado y Ron se notaba más alegre que de costumbre… una idea le había venido a la mente, el también tendría que preparar una presentación de quien fuera a ser su novia, Hermione, el solo pensarlo hizo que se pusiera tenso, pero ya lo tenia decidido, la presentaría ante su familia como ¡su novia!, claro, solo si ella así lo quería¿y si no quiere? Pensó de súbito, no, definitivamente va a querer…pero antes tengo que platicar con ella. Con estos pensamientos se había ido el resto de la comida para él, cuando se dio cuenta todos habían acabado y la tarde se mostraba buena para salir.

-Mamá- comenzaba Ginny, quien recuperaba su estilo desinhibido ahora que todo se había aclarado- Ya que no dejas que Harry y yo demos exhibiciones en público¿podemos ir a dar una vuelta al campo?- Todos incluidos Harry la miraban extrañados ante aquella petición tan atrevida.. –Vamos mamá, Ron y Hermione irán también con nosotros- terminaba Ginny como queriendo suavizar la situación.

-Si- comentaba George –déjalos también a ellos ir a darse las demostraciones que no pueden darse en público- terminó mirando a Ron, a lo cual el chico solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Vaya, porque no, creo que se lo merecen, todos nos lo merecemos, estar un poco más tranquilos, pero los quiero aquí a las ocho para la reunión, hay temas muy importantes a tratar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

La madriguera disfrutaba de una posición privilegiada, el hecho de que fuera imperceptible para muggles y difícil de localizar para magos lograba que sus habitantes e invitados disfrutaran de una bella vista sin la presencia de cualquier cantidad de curiosos, o como ahora Harry lo sabía, de Rita, quien no descansaría hasta tener alguna información más cercana del propio héroe. Aún así y satisfechos por la deliciosa comida que habían tenido, los cuatro chicos se dirigieron hacía un claro entre árboles cercano al cobertizo.

-Vaya Ginny, si que la libramos esta vez…- comentaba Harry

-Si ahora solo falta mi querido hermanito Ronnie- quien ante estas palabras, tomo un color muy parecido al rojo de la camisa de Harry y solo dijo palabras sin sentido y significado.

Se sentaron en el pasto y Harry y Hermione se dejaron tirar en el suelo. Sin embargo, ni Ron ni Ginny los siguieron, algo había sucedido, algo que escapaba a las mentes de los otros dos chicos y que definitivamente ponía muy mal a los hermanos. Los otros pudieron adivinar con quien tenía que ver. Se enderezaron.

-¿Chicos, están bien?- preguntaba con reservas Harry

-Lo odie tanto- comenzó Ron- realmente estaba molesto cuando me puso el pie en este lugar y me caí enfrente de Ginny quien quería ver una demostración mía de vuelo.

-Si claro, tú tenías los pies más chuecos –Ron rió tímidamente.

-Saben, siento que hubiera querido odiarlo un poco más- terminó Ron; Ginny se recargó en su hombro y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Ginny, prométeme una cosa…-decía Ron al momento que la colocaba frente a el –prométeme que… pase lo que pase, nunca nos vamos a separar… ahora sabemos que en la vida… nos podemos alejar de los que mas queremos, y no quiero que eso pase con nosotros…-Ginny sabía que a Ron le había costado muchísimo trabajo decir aquello, así que no considero momento para hacer bromas o cambiar de tema, volteo a ver a Hermione, lloraba quedamente en un rincón y Harry, estaba entre ellos, con una expresión de tristeza que había evitado manifestar durante tantas horas.

-Ron, nunca… nunca se te ocurra pensar en eso nuevamente, nosotros no somos tan tontos para alejarnos así… ahora, tu prométeme, que vas a comprender a George… el nos necesita, TE NECESITA, y no tienes idea de cuanto… Ginny ponía demasiado significado a estas palabras y terminó… -sabes, Fred te quería mucho al igual que George, pero sabes que también su trabajo era molestarte a ti, porque si lo hacían conmigo, mmm… dudo mucho que hubieran seguido con los huesos completos…

Ante esta frase, los cuatro rieron quedamente, ellos sabían que era indispensable mantener el espíritu de Fred vivo, y la única forma era seguir riendo y bromeando solo como el podía hacerlo, aunque eso significaba tristezas y lágrimas de ahora en adelante, aunque por supuesto, también grandes momentos de diversión.

-Hermione, Harry, ustedes también tienen que prometer que nuestra amistad siempre va a estar fuerte, pase lo que pase… -manifestaba Ron

Harry se había acercado a los hermanos y con un gesto de la cabeza, asintió, sin embargo, Hermione seguía seria, provocando que ahora ellos tres se colocaran a su lado.

-Me voy pasado mañana- soltó Hermione sin más

-¿Qué?- terminaron sin comprender Harry y Ginny

-Si, a Australia-decía la chica

-¡No!- gritaba de repente Ron, Harry y Ginny temían un pleito y justo después de su promesa.

-¿Qué?, de que hablas Ron, necesito hacerlo.- puntualizaba la chica, quien se encontraba de pie, y se aproximaba a Ron.

-No Hermione, basta… no vas tu, vamos todos contigo- manifestaba Ron- que no te quedo claro la promesa que acabamos de hacer.

Pero solo se vio como Hermione cruzaba a sus amigos y abrazaba a Ron, lloraba tanto que este solo la tomó del brazo, comentándoles a sus amigos que en un momento regresaban, la sacó de la vista de Harry y su hermana.

* * *

Hola a todos, primero mil disculpas por la enorme tardanza pero me dejaron mucha tarea y se me complico demasiado, pero acá esta, espero les haya gustado…Además para los que les había prometido la platica entre Ron y Hermione, mil disculpas pero tendrán que esperar, ahora ya no tengo cabeza para seguir y como buena fan de Ron, esta platica tiene que valer la pena al 100 así que seguro no se arrepentirán… 

N.A. ¿cuango aprengerá Fleur a hablag bien?

**Hermioneyron**: hola, también en el próximo se enteraran de RyHr jajajaja saludos! No me odies por favor!

**Love Ange**l¿hola¿sigues viva? Espero que si porque es mi primer fic jajajaja, gracias por tus comentarios, me emocionan mucho jeje, espero hayas disfrutado también este…

**Rugbysxlife**: hola acá otro capitulo, aunke un poco tarde va espero te haya gustado, saludos!

**Pauliitah**: Disculpa la tardanza del capi 3 y de este mas jajaja, y si, a Ron le falta demasiado tacto, pero para eso tenemos a Hermione no crees?, unas buenas clases particulares jejeje.

**Therasmus**: aca esta…saludos!

**Goendi Lovegood**: Oh me quitas un peso de encima jajaja! Somos tan dependientes ya de una computadora que es horrible cuando se descomponen jajaja saludos estamos en contacto xau!

**AtramPotter**: Gracias por los ánimos, aquí sigue, espero que igual te haya gustado.

**Herms Weasley**: Gracias por ponerme en alertas, espero disfrutaras la lectura. Saludos!

**MelanieWeasley93**: Hola melanie, que bueno que pudieras resolver tu problema con tu fic, y lo sigo de cerca, saludos.

**Rosewg:** Hooola, mil gracias por las porras que me das porque si leíste mas arriba las necesito jajajaja, la verdad ha sido complicado no creas, ahorita puedo porque no trabajo, pero espera nomás… oh y con el fic gracias por tus comentarios, impulsan a seguir, a propósito… love is batlefield? Queremos saber jajajaja saludos Xau ahh y para el proximo tambien sabras mas de RyHr

**Náyades:** Hola Naya o stefani jejeje, ok ok no hubo huesos partidos, pero que tal unos buenos porrazos jajajaja, y ya mero sale ron y hermione no me mates todavía… E igual saludos desde mi ¡México lindo y querido! Saludos.

Igual a todos los que han pasado por el fic, gracias por leerlo….SOWELU

p.d. ¡para el próximo capi preparen los pañuelos!


	5. Any other World

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 5: Any other World **

(En cualquier otro mundo)

"_In any other world  
You could tell the difference  
And let it all unfurl  
Into broken __remnants"_

"_Cos it's all in the hands of a bitter, bitter man  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
Take a bow, play the part of a lonely lonely heart  
Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in  
To the world you thought you lived in"_

_"I never ever, I forget my story.  
My face is not sad, but sometimes, I am sad."_

_Any other world, Mika_.

El clima pintaba asombrosamente cálido y de vez en cuando fuegos artificiales mágicos pasaban rozando gran parte del cielo, una gran fiesta había en el mundo mágico y ya todos hablaban de que el famoso Harry Potter por fin había acabado con Voldemort, y teniendo esta vez un cuerpo para comprobarlo, resultaba también en que las demostraciones de alegría fueran más exageradas todavía que hace 17 años.

En cuanto al supuesto héroe que aseguraban debía estar bailando de alegría y celebrando con grandes personalidades; se encontraba en la casa de los Weasley, una familia humilde pero que en todo momento habían demostrado lealtad y amor por él, además que sus mejores amigos y el amor de su vida se encontraban ahí, el hallaba en esa casa la seguridad que desde hace muchos años anhelaba.

Recuerdos de los tormentos que vivió con sus tíos, el enterarse de que debía morir y ver de pronto a sus amigos que caminaban entre avergonzados y llenos de cariño hicieron que volteara a ver al cielo y luego a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, le sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo una angustia paso por su rostro¿cómo encajaría ahora en este nuevo mundo?; sintió una mano calida pasar por su rostro y se dejo mimar, la certidumbre vagaba por su mente, muy cerca ya de imaginar el vivir como una realidad.

Se quedaron callados por un largo rato, solo disfrutando de todo a su alrededor, sin embargo al cabo de un tiempo Ginny quien había permanecido tan solo sentada a su lado, tomo la iniciativa y se acercó más a Harry, aunque el chico mantenía los ojos cerrados, dibujo una amplia sonrisa y volteó a verla, ella se había recargado tranquilamente en el pecho de Harry, y ante esta acción el se había tirado hacia atrás de modo que ella quedara recostada en el… todo permanecía tranquilo, ambos se quedaron dormidos…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La chica se movía tímidamente por el césped que tenía aspecto de no haber sido cortado hace algunos meses y el cual Ron se aseguraba con su varita de ir acondicionando para no ser lastimados, todo tenía que ser perfecto según pensaba y eso definitivamente incluía que Hermione se sintiera segura junto a él.

-¡Reducio!- decía tranquilo mientras sentía como la mano suave de Hermione se aferraba fuertemente al chico detrás de él, aun sollozaba ligeramente hasta que pasados unos segundos más, llegaron a otro extremo de la madriguera que se encontraba entre unos cuantos árboles de amor, de los cuales sus flores rosadas retoñaban tras un largo periodo marchito. Era un lugar tranquilo que disfrutaban de vez en cuando la familia y que disponía de troncos cortados en diferentes tamaños a modo de bancas, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió hacia ellos, Ron la jaló suavemente hacia un pequeño espacio en el que todo parecía prolijamente cuidado a pesar de no haber nada mas que césped y un objeto sucio que tenía forma de…

-¿Un colmillo?- Hermione parecía reaccionar.

-Pero no es cualquier colmillo- terminaba Ron y Hermione dibujaba una tímida sonrisa.

-No, no cualquiera, solo un colmillo de basilisco puede lucir así-aseguró Hermione.

-¿Creías que después de la pequeña aventura que significo sacar eso de la cámara de los secretos, no iba a conservar uno para recordarlo?- alegaba alegre Ron, mientras fingía indignación.

-¿O para presumirlo?- conseguía terminar Hermione, mientras que Ron cambiaba la supuesta indignación a una sonrisa abierta, -a mi parecer, un simple colmillo no va a mostrar a nadie lo valiente que estuviste… comentaba la chica mientras tomaban asiento recargados en el tronco de un árbol. Hermione se preguntaba mentalmente en que momento del día Ron había estado en ese lugar.

-Si fui valiente ¿no?- preguntaba Ron, con aire de satisfacción. –Si Ron… muy valiente… terminó Hermione al darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Que bueno que estuviste conmigo-siguió Ron- porque sino poco me hubieras creído- Hermione lo miraba rodando los ojos.

-Mas bien Ron, que bueno que estuve ahí, porque así esa aventura solo nos pertenece a los dos- terminó la chica ruborizándolo completamente

Pero después de unos segundos, Ron vio la sonrisa de Hermione cambiar por un rostro serio.

-Ron… de verdad… no hace falta que tu y Ginny vengan conmigo, de todas formas pensaba pedírselo a Harry…- y antes de que Ron alegara a sus usuales celos, concluyó –ustedes necesitan estar con su familia…

-¿De que hablas¿Y dejarte sola?- seguía Ron, al momento que tímidamente le quitaba las ultimas lagrimas de su mejilla – Estoy de acuerdo en que quizás Ginny se quede, con Harry tal vez, pero yo te acompaño… -Hermione quien ante el tierno gesto de Ron había ladeado su rostro hacia el, le volteó a ver impaciente.

-Ron… tus padres… -

-Hermione- interrumpía Ron- mis padres entenderán, incluso creo que me odiarían si te dejo ir así.

Hermione estaba preparada para objetar nuevamente cuando…

°°°°°°°

-¡Tú me besaste!-

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir con más rapidez, se puso tiesa, parecía que iba a explotar ante el inminente y repentino cambio de tema. Ron por su parte estas palabras las había expulsado tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio de voltear y menos de reaccionar apenado por la forma en que lo había dicho. En la actitud tan natural de Hermione definitivamente sería decirle unas cuantas verdades a modo de reprendo, pero esa respuesta ni ella ni suponía que Ron, estaban esperando. Parecía que Ron lo estaba guardando hace rato y era necesario aclarar las cosas, como el decía "platicar" y asegurarse que después de un suceso tan significativo, ambos iban por el mismo camino. Hermione suspiro fuertemente lo que hizo que Ron se moviera incómodo en su lugar.

-SI- exhalaba Hermione.

Ron le volteo a ver al instante, quería escucharlo de nuevo, aquello había sido melodía pura para sus oídos.

-Si Ron, yo te besé- Ron la observaba totalmente embelesado y con la boca abierta al escuchar aquellas palabras que había pronunciado Hermione, totalmente inesperado de ella.

-¿Te… te gustó?- terminaba Hermione con mil colores en el rostro.

-¿Qué?- exclamaba Ron… Hermione… que pregunta se supone que es esa…-y ante estas ultimas palabras Hermione volteó un poco asustada.

-Me refiero a que… que si… ¡definitivamente me…me gustó y mucho!- La chica sonrió. Ron siguió.

-¿Y tu que piensas de tu comportamiento, mira que andar dando esas demostraciones?- le exigió Ron en aparente tono de presunción.

-¿Mi comportamiento?- comenzaba a reír Hermione, vaya si que has aprendido algo de tu madre Ron… -Este se puso serio y alzó una ceja.

-Además – continuó Hermione- Si Ron, yo te besé… en primera porque el gran casanova Ronald Weasley no se atrevía-… soltaba otra risa mientras Ron ponía un rostro de interesante - pero que yo sepa… tu nunca me rechazaste, ni me empujaste… ¿o si? –terminaba con un aire de sabiduría que solo significaba que la chica estaba más relajada…

-Hermione- soltaba Ron- ¡como rechazarte si estábamos en mitad de una guerra!

Y la chica lo besó por segunda vez. Ese beso incluso era mejor que el primero, porque aquí ya no tenían prisa por que alguien se los estropeara, ni siquiera los Weasley…aun así duró solo cinco segundos y cuando se separaron Hermione se alejó para verle el rostro, él aun no habría los ojos, y se veía realmente tierno mientras saboreaba para si aquel beso. Al observar la acción Hermione lo abrazó, lo que hizo que el chico regresara de su ensoñación y le respondiera el gesto.

-¿Ves? – Le comentaba de repente Hermione- ¿Ves como no te opones?

-No, definitivamente no me opongo en que lo sigas haciendo…

Pero Hermione no lo besó nuevamente, solo se separó de él y le dijo que tenían una charla pendiente…

-¡Pensé que la estábamos teniendo!- Soltó sorprendido Ron. Pero la mirada de Hermione que era realmente sincera lo dispuso a seguir con lo que se había propuesto hacer, pensando que no era justo empezar él… pero esperen… ella se había animado a besarlo… y dos veces… definitivamente le correspondía a el…

-Ejem- se aclaró Ron- bueno… pues… yo… verás….- empezó a soltar Ron sin sentido alguno, para cuando Hermione le tomó la mano, sintió desfallecer, a lo que reaccionó con un rostro de tormentosa alegría…

-Hermione… yo no creo… - suspiró fuertemente- …no creo que pueda separarme de ti nunca más- se animó por fin Ron. La chica le sonreía enormemente, mientras el continuaba- y me gustaría… me gustaría que fueras mi novia… ¡bien, ya lo dije!

Hermione quien se había visto realmente ansiosa en espera de esas palabras, no podía creer que justo en ese momento se hubiera puesto tan colorada que las reacciones se estaban haciendo esperar, solo habría y cerraba la boca tantas veces que Ron instintivamente la volteó a ver. Ambos lucían rotundamente nerviosos. Y de repente…

Jajajajajaja- soltaron ambos, una enorme y amplia carcajada se dejo sentir en aquel solitario lugar, carcajada que lograba que los dos se movieran estruendosamente sentados y se agarraran el estomago pues les comenzaba a doler. Siguieron así, sin poderlo controlar un largo rato, tanta tensión entre ellos los últimos días habían logrado que aquello significara una enorme catarsis a pesar de ser el tan deseado momento de la declaración.

-Va si que somos pésimos en esto ¿verdad?- soltó Ron cuando ya no creía tener fuerzas para reír más.

-¿yo?- yo definitivamente no… yo si…- pero fue interrumpida.

Ron la estaba besando como ella nunca se imaginó ser besada, ahora se encontraba muy contrariada porque si decían que el primer beso es inmemorable, y el segundo le había encantado, como rayos podía explicar la enorme satisfacción que le resultaba ser ahora besada por Ron. Ambos movían sus bocas en compás y cuando se separaron, ella no pudo resistir y se acercó buscando más a lo que el chico no objetó.

Tras unos minutos más de deleite, Ron la separó cuidadosamente…

-¡Con tu ayuda definitivamente puedo mejorar!- Comentaba Ron –pero aún así necesito una respuesta.¿o es que acaso lo estas pensando?-

Hermione quien había sonreído ante la primera frase de Ron, se pudo sería y le paso una mano por el cabello acariciándolo…

-No Ron….-Ron instintivamente se hizo para atrás- digo que no lo estoy pensando, más bien no es que lo dude… si me gustaría ser tu novia…

-¿en serio?- Preguntaba suspicazmente –Si Ron, en serio…nunca en mi vida he estado tan segura de algo…-terminó la chica.

Ron para estas alturas ya no conocía la pena de estar con ella en estas conversiones, parecía que se habían adaptado tanto el uno al otro en tan poco tiempo que más bien lo hizo pensar que fue el final de un largo proceso. La miró sinceramente una vez más, se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

–Bien, porque sino te lo hubiera pedido en la cena de esta noche… y realmente lo estaba considerando como la ultima opción…- Hermione también sonrió aunque un poco sorprendida al saber que Ron estaba pensando esa acción enfrente de la orden y su familia… pero también de que esto ya no se fuera a llevarse a cabo. Según ella.

-…pero si me gustaría decirles a todos hoy en la noche que nosotros…

Hermione se quedó tiesa y Ron no concluyó.

-Espera… de verdad crees que sea el lugar… digo, va a estar la orden también…-

-Claro, estoy tan seguro también de que no nos van a molestar como a Harry y Ginny-

-Si claro¿Por qué tan seguro?- le insistía Hermione

-Porque yo no soy el favorito de la casa- dijo Ron, como si fuera lo más obvio el mundo- …además que apenas somos… novios… ¡Por Merlín! Me agrada como suena eso…-Hermione sonrió de nuevo- y si a eso le agregamos que mi familia te considera la mejor influencia para mí, creo que vamos a estar bien- terminó Ron al momento que también veía su reloj- Por cierto, mi madre nos espera...

Los chicos se levantaron lentamente del lugar y como dudando que actitud tomar, Ron le extendió su mano, que fue tomada inmediatamente por Hermione y se acercaron poco a poco… juntaron sus rostro y dejaron que sus respiraciones dirigieran el momento, Ron finalizó la escena dándole un tímido beso en la nariz y ahora ya tomados de la mano caminaron para encontrarse en el claro de nuevo con Ginny y Harry.

Estos últimos quienes horas antes se habían quedado dormidos, se despertaban ante los insistentes golpeteos de el pie de Ron en el suelo y las continuas carrasperas de Hermione, al ver en la posición que ahora se encontraban, pues Ginny ya se encontraba completamente acomodada en cuerpo de Harry, se incorporaron un poco avergonzados y los observaron.

Ron quien no se había despegado de Hermione alzó la mano que aún unía a la de ella para indicarles que ya era todo un hecho. Ellos serían los primeros, aunque de alguna forma ya lo habían sido.

-¡Nooooo¿En serio? –gritaba Ginny al momento que corría a abrazar a Hermione y miraba a Ron expresando- ¡muy bien hecho hermanito!… ahora si prepárense para la platica Weasley- los tres rieron, aunque a Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Vaya… creí que si se tardaban más tendría que intervenir…- comentaba Harry incorporándose con ellos- que bueno que por fin hayan "platicado" ¿verdad Ron? –Ron le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada.

-Después me van a tener que aclarar algunas cosas que pasaron mientras estábamos buscando los horcruxes ¡eh!- soltaba Harry- No crean que se me olvida- Ginny ya los observaba ansiosa y entretenida porque ese día llegara mientras que la pareja ponía cara de no saber de que rayos hablaba su amigo.

-Si pero antes vámonos¡miren la hora que es!- decía Ginny

Los chicos se dirigieron a la casa, pero en el camino Hermione se soltó de su novio y se adelantó a la casa, quería darle una sorpresa a Ron…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_"I never ever, I forget my story.  
My face is not sad, but sometimes, I am sad."_

Molly Weasley se encontraba sentada en una silla de respaldo bajo que se hallaba en la sala de la madriguera, a pesar de su baja estatura, se observaba encogida con la cabeza baja, definitivamente no estaba bien y parecía que llevaba horas en esa posición. Hermione al entrar en la casa noto que alguien hipaba quedamente y que una voz expresaba palabras in entendibles a tono muy bajo al otro lado la puerta, pensó en acercarse, cuando observó que todo provenía de la señora Weasley dudó mucho en seguir adelante, quizás fuera mejor decirles a Ron y Ginny para que la consolaran o evitar que entraran en el lugar para no incomodarla, y al ver que comenzaba a llorar más fuerte y alzaba una foto donde se mostraban los gemelos para acariciarla y darle un beso, quiso regresar en sus pasos, pero una de las escobas que habían sido apiladas en una esquina de la puerta cayó estruendosamente.

Molly volteó y de un solo movimiento se enderezó, entre titubeos quería explicarle a Hermione que no era lo que ella pensaba, aunque estaba realmente lejos de que la chica le creyera. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica viéndose realmente incomoda, no sabía si correr o echarse en sus brazos, negarlo o desahogarse; tanta incertidumbre la hacía que se viera afligida y Hermione al comprender el sentimiento que le movía se acercó a ella; y con total asombro, Molly la abrazó comenzando a llorar de manera incontrolable y temblando por la carga emocional que había estado guardando, la chica la abrazó aun más fuerte, como queriendo evitarle todo el dolor que sabía era imposible, todavía con el retrato en su mano, se vio tiernamente acariciada por Hermione, hasta que oyeron las risas de el resto de los chicos que se aproximaban por la puerta de la cocina y se separaron.

Harry al ver que la situación era tensa se quedó en la puerta, mientras que Ron y Ginny quisieron avanzar pero Hermione les envió una mirada significativa ya que Molly seguía sollozando con las manos en los ojos; Hermione con la mirada les preguntó a los hermanos si estaba bien que ellas platicaran, en especial a Ginny, pues al ser ella la única chica de la familia quizás este momento le gustaría a ella; pero solo movieron su cabeza en signo de aprobación.

-¿Sra. Weasley? Hermione tanteó y se acercó a su oído- ¿Sra. Weasley…? si quiere desahogarse a solas…la escucharé…-terminaba Hermione en un volumen que solo a ellas involucraba.

Molly no se destapó la cara pero hizo un movimiento rápido de cabeza que Hermione lo tomó como un sí y la sacó de la sala para llevarla a la habitación de Ginny; los demás no se sorprendieron, ya que sabían que si su madre no hablaba sobre lo ocurrido explotaría, y si una persona externa a la familia la ayudaba en el proceso, que mejor que fuera Hermione.

Ya entradas en la habitación, la chica la dirigió hacia la cama y ambas se sentaron. Era una sensación nueva y extraña para las dos, ya que aunque Hermione siempre había sido bienvenida en la casa, y prácticamente era considerada por la señora Weasley como otro miembro de la familia, nunca se había propiciado semejante acercamiento. Sabían que el momento valía la pena y era muy especial.

Molly empezó…

-¡Oh Hermione!- manifestó entrecortadamente, ya que el llanto había provocado en ella una especie de aturdimiento, y aun temblaba un poco… -¡Lo extraño tanto!-

Ante esta información, Hermione le tomó las manos…

-No se… no que voy a hacer sin él… mi muchacho… y también George…-Molly se tapaba el rostro y volvía a llorar- No…no se…si sea ca…páz de seguir…- respiraba profundamente.

Después de un rato… Molly parecía recobrase un poco.

-¿Lo que me pasa es normal?- preguntaba la sra. Weasley de momento-… Que el se fuera…antes… ¿y de esa forma?...

-¿De esa forma?- le interrumpió Hermione escuetamente, sintiéndose a los segundos terrible por esta intervención, pero al ver que no había reacción negativa por este comentario, se atrevió a seguir...

- Sra. Weasley, dudo mucho a que forma se refiere usted, pero…pero Fred…él murió siendo un combatiente, en una causa que el creía y que definitivamente era justa…-seguía Hermione, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para no tener un efecto contrario-.

- Nadie nunca le va a quitar la satisfacción de que su hijo, todos sus hijos fueron valiosos en esta guerra, y que Fred fue muy valiente…- Hermione tomaba aire…- y discúlpeme por lo que voy a decir, porque a lo mejor suene muy rudo…pero… pero no es justo que olvide las condiciones en las… que Fred se fue- Hermione terminó con apenas un hilo de voz, ya que la cara de la sra. Weasley estaba ahora fija es la suya, con los ojos muy abiertos, situación que hizo dudar a Hermione si era bueno o malo.

Pasaron unos segundos… Hermione ante la falta de habla por parte de Molly, se atrevió a hablar de nuevo solo para decir…

-Perdón- en un tono muy bajo y con la cara hundida en una enorme vergüenza.

-No- hablaba nuevamente Molly- no te disculpes Hermione… tienes…tienes toda la razón¡Soy una tonta!- soltaba de repente Molly, con la mirada perdida ahora en objetos sin sentido en la habitación de su hija.

-No diga eso, por favor…- Hermione le miraba desconcertada, no había querido esa reacción.

-Es cierto Hermione, mira que dudar de mi propio hijo… dudar que mi hijo… se fue por algo tan noble…pero es que el vació me esta calando muy fuerte…y hay veces… en que no se que va a pasar… y ahora mi pobre George…- volvía a sollozar quedamente…Cuando lo veo… espero ansiosa que todo sea un error… ¡Oh¿Cómo soportare esto?- terminaba Molly

-¡Tranquila Sra. Weasley!- emitió Hermione al momento que la rodeaba con un abrazo y le daba pequeñas palmadas de aliento en un hombro.

-No se preocupe por George… tiene excelentes hermanos… padres- ante esta palabra Hermione quebró un poco su voz, hecho que noto Molly- ...y amigos… pero usted… usted luche con sus hijos…luche por ellos…dese la vida por la que Fred lucho.

Ante estas palabras, Molly se deshizo del abrazo y la miró tomándolo de las manos.

-Gracias…- fue lo que acertó a decir, lo mas sencillo, parecía ser lo correcto- gracias Hermione por tomarte este momento…necesitaba a alguien que escuchara a esta vieja… pobres hijos míos, los he de tener preocupados…

-Ellos entiendes- le comentaba al momento Hermione- y la quieren mucho- terminaba la chica…

-Yo también quiero mucho a mi familia- comentaba Molly, ya solo con finas lagrimas rodando por su rostro- incluyéndolos a ustedes dos por supuesto- Hermione le dedico una calida sonrisa y Molly concluyó la frase- aunque ahora te considero más parte de la familia que nunca…

La sonrisa de Hermione paró, la información le había caído como bomba, escudriño la mirada de Molly y la expresión que ahora le daba le regreso un rostro completamente rojo, que solo acertó a bajar un poco para pasarlo desapercibido.

-¡Oh vamos Hermione!, no te apures… ¿acaso creían que no me había dado cuenta?... ese tonto de Ron… tan lento…pero es un chico maravilloso- comentaba la Sra. Weasley tomando nuevos bríos de energía –¡El te quiere tanto!… una madre siempre ve mas allá de lo que pasa ante sí… y digamos que con tantos hijos, uno se vuelve experta… - Hermione comenzaba a levantar lentamente la mirada, aun sin quitar el asombro del rumbo que había tomado la platica.

-OK quizás me falló gravemente con Ginny- ante esta frase Hermione rió y Molly continuó, también con una tímida sonrisa- …dime… ¿Ron ya habló contigo?

Aún Hermione no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, pero le quedaba claro que la Sra. Weasley estaba completamente enterada de la situación, que era absurdo negarlo, y con un tímido movimiento dijo –Si-

-¡Que agradable noticia me das Hermione!- Molly la estrecho fuertemente -… ¿y supongo que ahora ya están juntos?

Hermione asintió nuevamente ganándose un beso en la mejilla por parte de…, si ahora podía pensarlo, por parte de la madre de su novio… y pensar que temía tanto a Molly Weasley; Hermione habló:

-Pero… él quiere decírselo a todos… así que técnicamente…

-Si, si lo sé, conozco a Ron ¿recuerdas?... pero ahora dime… hablando de padres…-

Hermione fue tomada por sorpresa, y como en una montaña rusa, su semblante cambió repentinamente y comenzó a temblar levemente, la Sra. Weasley le estrechó sus manos y la tranquilizó.

-¡Quiero ir por mis padres cuanto antes…!

-Por supuesto que quieres- le completaba Molly… - y te recuerdo que cuentas con nosotros… no puedes ir sola…-

-Si…- se apresuró Hermione…de hecho- lo medito un poco, temiendo la reacción- Harry, Ginny y Ron… quieren acompañarme…-

-¡Claro que si!- manifestaba Molly -¿Qué esperabas?... yo no esperaría menos de mis amigos…e incluso si lo permites, Arthur y yo estaríamos encantados de acompañarte también…-No pudo terminar porque Hermione la abrazó de nuevo, sintiendo tanta calidez en el acto, hacía tiempo que necesitaba tanto esa demostración que sintiéndose reconfortada y más segura, se separo.

-Bueno…creo que ya es hora de regresar… falta media hora para la cena…- la apuró Molly al momento que se secaba toscamente las lágrimas y las de Hermione y concluyó…- ¡y puedes llamarme Molly!

Hermione no vio venir esto, pero quitando la pena enorme que sentía dijo –Lo intentaré…- ambas salieron de la habitación.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras de regreso, se encontraron con el resto de los chicos que se mostraban expectantes en la sala. Ron agarraba el cuadro que minutos antes había sostenido su madre. Ginny y Harry se encontraban al otro extremo en un sillón, abrazados, Ginny ligeramente recargado en Harry quien le sobaba la espalda. Molly y Hermione al rencuentro sonrieron alentadoramente. Ron caminó hacia ellas, le dio el cuadro a su madre y un beso en la mejilla exponiendo su timidez, a lo que la madre reaccionó con una caricia hacia su hijo y ambos caminaron a la chimenea, colocando en un buen lugar la foto que mostraba a Fred con George, sonrientes como era habitual en ellos, tan solo minutos después de que ambos hubieran abandonado Hogwarts hace tres años, en el cuadro se veía como arrojaban un fuego sobrante a un distraído mago en el Diagon Alley.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac…

El sonido del reloj de la madriguera que marcaba la hora hacía eco en la sala, ya toda la familia incluidos Harry y Hermione se encontraban reunidos ahí, les habían informado que a las ocho en punto llegarían a la casa algunos de los sobrevivientes de la Nueva Orden del Fénix a lo cual todos miraban expectantes la chimenea… sin embargo en el mundo de los magos la impuntualidad era un defecto muy grave, y siendo ya las ocho y quince, los involucrados estaban deseosos por algo de acción.

-¿Hermione, que hora es?- preguntaba el desesperado de Ron a una ya harta Hermione, pues al ser la única que se encontraba enfrente del reloj, varios miembros de la casa ya le habían hecho antes la misma pregunta.

-La misma hora más un minuto de la última vez que me preguntaste Ron- su paciencia se agotaba...

Tic, tac, tic, tac…

¡WFANG!

Todos se sobresaltaron…

-Oh disculpen la tardanza… -comentaba Minerva McGonagall al momento que entraba admirablemente…- ¿Soy la primera?- preguntaba la profesora sorprendida.

-Si Minerva- le comentaba Molly quien ya había salido del susto…- aun esperamos…

¡FUWN! Otros ruidos fueron saliendo seguidamente de más miembros desde la chimenea. Y Así fueron apareciendo Elphias Doge, quien saludó amablemente a todos y se colocó en una esquina; Abeforth Dumbledore, quien un poco incomodo por estar allí, saludo secamente y le dio a Harry una mirada significativa; Arabella Figg, que con un torpe movimiento casi cae al suelo, sostenida apenas por Charlie, tras un momento saludos a todos con la mano fuertemente y se acercó a comentarle a Harry algo sobre sus tíos…; Hestia Jones y Emmeline Vance llegaron prácticamente juntas y con un cordial saludo se sentaron en un sillón cedido por Bill y Ron.

-¡Oh, creo que solo falta Kingsley!- exclamaba McGonagall al momento que contabilizaba a los presentes- creo que se aparecerá en el patio- comentaba hacia todos, para indicarles que lo fueran a recibir.

-Harry- retomaba la profesora –Andrómeda… me pidió que la disculparas… quería presentarte a Ted pero le resultó imposible venir…te verá mañana…-terminó.

Harry al recordar a Ted, sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta y asintió pausadamente con la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro que pasaría "mañana"; e imitando el movimiento de todos los presentes dirigiéndose al patio donde los Weasley habían dispuesto una enorme mesa para cenar, solo pensó en que quizás ver de nuevo a la Orden reunida no sería la mas agradable convivencia, porque la mayoría le resultaban, aunque estaba agradecido en cierto modo, unos completos extraños para el. Por otro lado, Hermione y Ron se veían pálidos, se iba acercar cuando…

¡SWAHS!

Dos sujetos se aparecieron en la entrada a la madriguera, cuando el más escualido de ellos, se apresuró a los congregados y les dijo…

-Aquí esta el ministro de magia… el Sr. Kings…. Pero no pudo terminar la presentación…

-¡Percy, no creo que eso haga falta acá!- comentaba divertido Kingsley- estamos en confianza- entrando por completo en el patio, y con una postura imponente saludo a todos… Percy se veía un poco desilusionado, sin embargo corrió tras el arrancando por debajo las sonrisas de todos los Weasley y Harry, incluso Hermione permitió esbozar una ligera mueca.

-Ahora si ya estamos completos- anunciaba Arthur desde la cabeza de la mesa, mientras todos se iban disponiendo de los lugares…

-¿Están seguros?- Todos palidecieron, solo Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes habían reconocido a la perfección se levantaron de inmediato. Harry corrió ligeramente a la entrada, y con gran entusiasmo se aferró al cuerpo de Hagrid.

-¿Iban a comenzar sin mi?- manifestaba Hagrid con pequeños hipos, resultado de la emoción.

-Que bueno que pudiste venir Hagrid- comentaba Kingsley –Anda acércate- lo invitó.

Y Harry lo observó y le fue devuelta la mirada, después de la cual comenzaron a caminar, no sin antes ganarse un enorme apretón de Ron y un cálido abrazo de Hermione, quien para estas alturas ya lloraba a rienda suelta.

-Basta Hermione, que me vas a poner sentimental- comentaba Hagrid- a lo que la chica accedió a retirarse y ser abrazada por Ron, quien no notó que los presentes informados de la relación los miraban sospechosamente.

………………………………………..

Ya incorporado Hagrid, Kingsley se paró de repente, y con un suave movimiento de varita vertió whisky de fuego en las copas de los presentes…

-¡Por nuestros héroes!-

_Por nuestros héroes_… corearon todos.

-¡Por los valientes magos que dejaron su alma en la guerra!

_¡SALUD!_

Todos sintieron una enorme nostalgia, Molly sollozaba un poco más fuerte, pero Hermione quien se sentaba junto a ella, le dio una leve palmadita calmándola… y Arthur después de corto tiempo dijo…Bueno, a comer…

Todos después del momento de tristeza, y gracias al whisky fueron comenzando charlas más alegres, triviales, aludiendo la comida de Molly, comentando sobre el estado de Hogwarts y el Ministerio, del puesto de Percy, por supuesto tema sacado por él mismo hasta que…

-Ya esta todo preparado en Hogwarts- Los jóvenes de la reunión se extrañaron por el comentario de la profesora.

-Que bien, todo tiene que regresar a la normalidad en medida de lo posible, mañana después de los funerales, comenzaremos la reconstrucción- terminaba Kingsley.

Harry por fin comprendía la actividad de mañana, no se sentía muy cómodo, Hermione, Ron y él se miraron curiosos… hasta que Hermione hizo la pregunta.

-¿Vamos a regresar a Hogwarts?...

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo! Acá ya tengo el quinto capitulo, no puedo creer lo largos que se han vuelto a comparación con el primer capitulo, pero es que cada vez me resulta mas difícil cortar…por cierto casi olvidaba a Hagrid y nadie me dice nada jejeje y quería comentarles que puse por fin algo de Ron y Hermione, aunque habrá mucho más, fue corto, pero espero les haya gustado… ahhh y no se si lo notaron pero tengo una manía por los abrazos, recién lo cheque cuando leí todo el fic jajaja pero buenoo… 

**Carri Potter**: Hola y si aunque creo que Fleur cambio con la guerra, digo aun es algo arrogante y pues eso lo destila a cada palabra jajaja… y con el espíritu ¿gemelino? jajaja, buena palabra… es la idea… aunque considero que aun es muy pronto para que George baile y bromee a cada rato, jajaja…

**Est-potter**: hola, me agrada un nuevo lector en el fic, gracias por tu rr y por el impulso a seguir… y de fleur, si definitivamente necesita clases jejeje…

**Maggie Granger Weasley**: Hooola Maggie…..que gusto recibir otro review tuyo… y pues aquí con el quinto capi como lo ves? Te gusto? A ver si te animas con un fanart de tiempo al tiempo jejeje… estoy alucinando, pero bueno cuídate y estamos en contacto.

**Atram Potter**: Ey mil gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te gusto, sigue comentando saludos… ahhh y a esos 19 años le falta actualización…

**Karin Mathews**: Hola Paola, pues ya ves, amo a Molly es un personaje que se le puede sacar mucho… que opinas te gusto esta faceta?... bueno saludos y que bueno que te hayas divertido…saluditos también a ti.

**Náyades:** Hoooola Stef, pues aquí ya ves, parece que la dichosa demostración resulto divertido en el fic, mira que el amor hace que hagas cosas como estas así que aguas porque en el momento menos pensado ya te veré jajajaja….y con R y Hr. Espero te haya gustado, como dije arriba prometo mas….saludos!

**Goendi Lovegood**: Me alegra que ya tengas compu… pues si te digo dependientes al fin jajaja… pero bueno y con tu fic, apelo a que la inspiración te venga rápido porque ya queremos chapter five jajaja… ok y saludos

Y nuevamente gracias también a los lectores sin nombre…saludos SOWELU.

**P.D. **El tema "Any other World" pertenece al cantante británico Mika, la traducción del fragmento lo adjunto en mi perfil.


	6. De alegrías y uno que otro coscorrón

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 6: De alegrías, tristezas y uno que otro coscorrón… **

_It does not do well _

_to dwell on dreams_

_and forget to live_…

Quizás en cualquier otro mundo hubiera podido voltear y ser alguien nuevo. Olvidar que la guerra existió y enfrascarse en una cena normal como cualquier otra, con su familia, con su novia, pero eso era imposible. Quizás en cualquier otro mundo hubiera estado riendo, sin embargo, ahora este era el otro mundo, el lo sabía, así como sabía que no era justo para los presentes huir aunque fuera en sus pensamientos. De repente se vio inundado por todos los sentimientos que había querido evitar después de la guerra, no había querido pensar, recordar, ni mucho menos afrontar la tristeza, la angustia, la culpa que aún ante los repetidos comentarios de Hermione, sentía por las muertes de sus amigos. Pero ahora parecía imposible poder escabullirse, su mente andaba tan rápido que no vio venir las memorias de la batalla, el largo viaje, el tiempo ausente… cuando el imponente hombre que se mostraba en la cabecera opuesta de la mesa, Kingsley Shacklebolt, había comentado los funerales.

_-Que bien, todo tiene que regresar a la normalidad en medida de lo posible, mañana después de los funerales, comenzaremos la reconstrucción-_

Harry sintió una extraña punzada a la altura del estomago e inmediatamente dejo a un lado lo que estaba comiendo, no quería seguir porque sabía que se estaría arrepintiendo durante el resto de la noche; ahora ya conocía lo que sucedería mañana y no estaba muy seguro de querer ir¿como afrontar la situación?… pero también la idea de decir adiós era necesaria.

Volteó hacia sus amigos, incómodos se miraron furtivamente entre ellos, parecían tener las mismas ideas. Ginny al igual que él los volteaba a ver, su mente vagaba hacia otros aspectos, ella tenía cierta seguridad pero sobre los tres chicos sentados a su lado derecho, aunque no quería admitirlo, lo dudaba… mientras Ron y Hermione hacían un profundo intento por mantenerse relajados, la última fue la que tomo la energía suficiente…

_¿Vamos a regresar a Hogwarts?..._

Todos pararon de hablar, incluso el ahora primer ministro los observaba con un rostro entre divertido y serio… A su lado se oían como se dejaban caer copas y cubiertos sobre la mesa y uno que otro chasquido de comida salía de alguno de los reunidos esa noche en la madriguera… Harry, Ron, Hermione e incluso Ginny miraban al resto en busca de alguna pista, incluso el sentimiento de haber interrumpido una platica se hizo presente y quisieron parecer inocentes; la espera era larga hasta que…

-¿De que hablan?- manifestaba McGonagall al tiempo que los miraba con asombro y enojo… -¿es que acaso no pensaban terminar su educación?- finalizó al tiempo que volteaba a los demás en busca de apoyo…

Pero Hermione de repente empezó a emitir una enorme sonrisa que si tuviera luz propia se vería a muchos kilómetros, ya no se observaba abrumada, mientras que Ron a su lado parecía incrédulo, no le gustaban mucho… bueno, mas bien no le gustaban nada los estudios, pero si definitivamente quería convertirse en auror tendría que terminar Hogwarts, así que secundo a Hermione y con una sonrisa un poco más discreta afirmó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Harry no parecía totalmente de acuerdo, algo en el no iba como debía. Hace unos minutos hubiera querido escapar y ser un mago normal, pero ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad, mil dudas se habían esparcido por toda su cabeza, '¿Cómo sería su regreso a Hogwarts?'… porque sabía que por mucho que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad no sería lo mismo, se sentía observado, y no era para menos, todos esperaban impacientes su respuesta. Volteó a su izquierda, ahí estaba Ginny, todos los pensamientos pesimistas que hace unos minutos lo habían inundado dieron paso a vivencias de mañanas y tardes en las que ella y Harry en su poco tiempo de novios, habían tenido dentro de los terrenos del colegio… 'valdría la pena revivirlos' y con este pensamiento le sonrió abiertamente y dijo… -¿Por qué no?

-¡Vaya!- comentaba exaltado George desde alguna parte de la mesa…- ¡si que te gusta hacer drama en la vida!… mira que tardarte tanto para contestar….-

Harry ante este comentario se atrevió a mirarlo, mientras Ginny a su lado emitía una sonrisa que poco dejaba ocultar los pensamientos que en estos momentos cruzaban su mente… -¿tanto me tarde?- reía ahora burlonamente Harry…

Y todos arrancaban a carcajadas cuando George hacía gestos de respuesta a su amigo, hasta que poco a poco su risa se fue apagando y se quedo mirando fijamente los dibujos del mantel…

Molly fue la que habló. –Chicos, que emoción… que bueno que decidan regresar… ¡y no Ginny, tu no tenías opción!- al ver que la chica la miraba esperando comentario hacia ella.

Todos siguieron comiendo. Harry observó a sus amigos buscando una sonrisa de aprobación, pero en cambio los vio más pálidos que nunca, quiso por segunda vez preguntarles que les pasaba, pero un comentario en la mesa lo saco de esa idea.

-Y Kingsley¿como… como se van a llevar a cabo los funerales?- manifestaba Bill a un par de lugares del ahora primer ministro mientras sentía algo atorase en su garganta y Fleur le apoyaba su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Kingsley dejó sus cubiertos a un lado, y tras tomar un rápido trago de su copa de whisky, siguió. –Bueno Bill, he recibido constantes mensajes para que se realice una ceremonia abierta en Hogwarts… una ceremonia con gran parte del mundo mágico-

Harry se movió incomodo en su asiento, ruido que tras el silencio que se sentía en el lugar no paso desapercibido. Algunos por escasa fracción de segundos lo voltearon a ver.

-¡Y así se hará!- puntualizaba. –Se llevará a cabo una pequeña pero significativa ceremonia en la que se recuerde a los héroes de la batalla… sin embargo, los funerales serán privados.- Y Kingsley se giró hacia Harry, el cual palideció.

-Harry, no te voy a exigir que hagas algo que tu no quieras… pero las personas quieres verte, quieren que estés presente, incluso que dirijas palabras… ¡tranquilo!- se apresuró a comentar, ya que Harry tenía una mirada de terror. –Por supuesto que eso no lo vas a hacer… pero quiero comentarte que tienes la opción de ir o no.-

Harry bajo la cabeza y asintió quedamente mientras Ginny acariciaba tiernamente su mano. Kingsley siguió hablando, ahora dirigiéndose a Arthur.

- Por cierto, Andrómeda Tonks agradece que la tomen en cuenta para el funeral de la familia… bueno, ahora será de La Orden; y también el espacio para que descansen Dora y Remus.-

Arthur con un gesto muy rápido negó con la cabeza y afirmó. – ¡Eso no hay que ni mencionarlo!- sin embargo, no continuó. Todos los de la mesa habían entrado en sus pensamientos hasta que Charlie se paró y comentó que traería el postre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de las diversas golosinas que había preparado Molly Weasley de manera habilidosa esa noche, contando el poco tiempo que había tenido, Ron no parecía reaccionar, solo jugaba con su cuchara y a cada minuto la metía en su boca con una porción pequeña que comía mecánicamente. Hermione lo miraba asombrada, no sabía que decirle, y entonces recordó. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño trapo doblado perfectamente que se observaba sucio, pero como si alguien se hubiera esmerado por limpiarlo con un hechizo. Tomó su varita, y tras decir unas palabras de forma muy baja, se acercó. La chica toma la mano de Ron y este al darse cuenta regresó de sus pensamientos. Depositó el pañuelo y le susurró –Espero esto te devuelva el apetito-

Ron extrañado bajó la mirada al objeto que se encontraba en su mano, no entendía. Sin embargo, no tardo mucho en recordar un día en que ese pañuelo había sido… '¿algo importante para Hermione?'; la volteó a ver y sonrió… -acaso este es… ¿este es el pañuelo de aquella vez? Hermione asintió. –Ábrelo- Y Ron obedeció, cuando de pronto se topo con dos palabras tan sencillas que llenaban el pequeño trozo de tela… ¡Te quiero!

La mente de Ron viajo tan rápido que instintivamente se levanto de la mesa y dijo en un tono alto, lo suficiente para que todos en la mesa lo escucharan.

-¡FAMILIA…!- se quedo quieto… se había parado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta del impulso…. Tomo aire mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione quien se veía pálida pues no se había esperado esa reacción, y dijo:

-¡Familia!…- Todos lo observaban confundidos, pues esos repentinos ataques no eran dignos de Ron. Incluso el resto de la Orden miraba atenta pues no entendía que hacía el más pequeño de los chicos Weasley parado así en medio del postre.

- Er… yo… quería…no quiero…es decir si quiero…- sorpresivamente Hermione se paró a su lado y le tomó la mano, lo que hizo que Ron por fin finalizara. -Hermione y yo somos novios- terminaron ambos con caras de angustia.

Harry y Ginny miraban con la boca abierta y una sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en sus rostros. Percy dejó caer una cucharita de manera tan ruidosa, pero aun así nada cambió… todos seguían observándolos como si de dos seres raros se tratasen; hasta que Hermione miró a Molly y reaccionó.

-¡Oh!, que día tan feliz… primero Ginny y ahora tu mi pequeño Ron!- empezaba Molly al momento que se paraba y se acercaba a Ron para abrazarlo y plantarle un sonoro beso mientras este lanzaba un pequeño bufido de enojo, y guiñándole un ojo a Hermione cuando la se acercaba a ella para después abrazarla también.

-¿¡Qué!?- gritaba parándose de inmediato Ginny – ¿es que a ellos no les vas a reñir? Se mostraba molesta.

-Ginny… querida… ahora no hija, que hay visitas… - comentaba Molly –y Ginny se sentaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Harry reía a su lado.

-¿Qué, no los van a felicitar?- miraba Molly al resto de la familia.

-¿¡¡Es que acaso es novedad!!?- gritaban a coro Bill, Charlie y George como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Los tres se observaron y comenzaron a reír, arrancando las carcajadas de todo mundo…

-Por mi parte, los felicito. –Comentaba Kingsley –es bueno saber que después de todos los acontecimientos hay amor joven alrededor- terminaba divertido, mientras le guiñaba un ojo también a Harry. McGonagall por su parte asentía a Kingsley y Abeforth no hacía señal se reacción alguna. El resto de la Orden solo se limitó a mirarlos con sonrisas de aceptación ante las palabras del primer ministro.

-oui, que magnigica notigia- soltaba Fleur de repente, agitando efusivamente una mano mientras con la otra se acomodaba suavemente el cabello.

Pero Arthur se paró y estrechó la mano de su hijo –espero que cuides muy bien a Hermione- dijo haciéndole señas de advertencia.

-No te preocupes por eso papá- hablaba Ron con más color en el rostro –creo… no mas bien, la he cuidado desde que nos conocimos- terminó con color hasta las orejas. Hermione solo rió tímidamente al tiempo que era tomada tiernamente de los hombros por Arthur.

-Oh Tron, Fermione… ustetes también… Grinny, Harty…-comentaba de forma apenas comprensible Hagrid mientras con su ya conocido pañuelo a cuadros limpiaba ruidosamente su nariz- es… es una estupenda noticia… si, definitivamente- mientras apoyaba una pesaba mano en Harry y este doblaba instintivamente un poco sus rodillas para no caer.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien!- comentaban divertidos el resto de los hermanos quienes se habían parado, y tras las palabras de aliento y burlas de Bill y Charlie, Percy solo se limitó a decir –Hermione… ¡solo espero que hayas hecho lo correcto!-, pero antes de que Ron enfurecido le contestara, Hermione declaró – ¡Por supuesto que sí! Por algo soy tan inteligente.- Dejando a Percy sorprendido por que le contestara y con risas a Harry y Ginny que se habían agregado. Sin embargo…

-¡auch! Que dem…- comenzaba a decir, pero el dolor del golpe fue más fuerte y solo se limitó a sobarse mientras George se incorporaba al grupo tras darle un "pequeño" coscorrón a su hermano.

-¿Se puede saber porque rayos me golpeaste?- manifestaba el aludido.

-¡Ron!- comenzaba George con tono sarcástico - ¿en serio quieres saber?... –mientras le daba otro leve "coscorrón", pero esta vez solo rozando sus cabellos. –No había conocido a nadie tan lento… a nadie… incluso ni Harry tardó tanto en descubrir sus sentimientos… ¡comenzaba a dudar que fueras un Weasley!-

Todos esperaban la reacción de Ron… -si, lo sé- terminó en tono muy bajo, dejando paralizados a todos los reunidos y Ron pudo comprobar en mucho tiempo que ya no le afectaban los comentarios burlones a causa de Hermione.

-Y bueno hermanito… ¿Qué te hizo hacer semejante declaración mientras yo disfrutaba mi delicioso postre?- manifestaba George con fingido tono de enojo.

-Pues verás "hermanito"…- decía mientras recargaba un brazo en el hombro de George,- solo hay una cosa por lo cual lo hubiera hecho- continuaba mientras se volteaba a la chica y le tomaba una mano –para poderle decir abiertamente que yo también la quiero.

Hermione abrazó a su novio. Mientras sus hermanos aullaban, reían y hacían comentarios como –lo hemos perdido.- Los demás en la cena se habían dispersado de la mesa y comenzaban a despedirse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Abrió los ojos, y tras colocarse los anteojos exploro el lugar donde se encontraba, ahora le resultaba tan familiar. Comenzaba a amanecer y tenía la seguridad por la escasa luz que se colaba por la pequeña ventana en la habitación de Ron, que podrían ser cerca de las seis; la ceremonia sería a las diez.

Se incorporó en la cama y posó sus pies descalzos en el suelo, lo sintió. Ahora se descubría cada diez minutos como si hubiera sido dotado con poderes extra sensoriales que le hacían disfrutar cada momento y objeto o persona que tocara. Y con esa idea bajo a la sala. Tropezó con una silla de la cocina; espero unos minutos, y al ver que nadie bajaba se dispuso, descalzo como andaba, a salir al jardín de la madriguera.

No esperaba encontrarse con nadie, no por que no los quisiera ver, sino porque necesitaba un rato a solas… Kingsley le había comentado que decidiera si ir o no a la ceremonia. Y estaba más que seguro que si su respuesta era si, solo sería por los Weasley y amigos cercanos. Sintió un leve escalofrío… ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible por el resto?... se dejo caer en la hierba y solo se limitó a observar como iba formándose una nueva tonalidad en el cielo. Todo era tranquilo hasta que oyó unos pasos arrastrados acercarse a él. Alguien lo había visto, cerró los ojos.

-¿Harry¿estás dormido?- se oyó en un susurró, y Harry al reconocer la voz dejó de fingir.

-No.- Hermione tomó asiento junto a él.

-Es raro estar así ¿sabes? A veces creo que solo va a ser por unos días o solo por el verano.- comenzaba Hermione al tiempo que tomaba la misma posición que Harry.

-Te entiendo… además creo que ambos sentimos que algo aún no se acomoda en nuestras vidas… ¿cierto?- Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

-¡Menuda la tuvieron Ron y tu anoche eh! –continuaba el chico haciendo que Hermione volara sus pensamientos. -¿Hermione?... hey sigo aquí…- La chica reaccionaba y reía. –Nunca creí que Ron tuviera semejantes agallas… Ginny no estaba muy feliz, creo que quería ver a su madre dándoles un poco de los nos dio a nosotros.- terminaba Harry.

-Si, lo sé… pero ¿recuerdas cuando subí a hablar con la sra. Weasley?... –comentaba Hermione al tiempo que se enderezaba- me confeso que ella ya lo había notado y me preguntó si el y yo… ya sabes…

Harry comenzó a reír... –de hecho Hermione, al parecer Ron y tú eran los únicos que no querían darse cuenta…-

-¡Eso no es cierto!... si… si lo notamos y muchas veces… -Harry se mostraba incrédulo- de hecho mientras estuvimos de viaje fue cuando más nos dimos cuenta…

-jajaja si te creo… ¡casi lo hechizas cuando supiste que había regresado!- comentaba Harry

-¡Oh eres un tonto!- exclama Hermione mientras lo golpeaba levemente en el brazo. Ninguno Habló por un corto tiempo.

-¿Vas a ir a la ceremonia?- preguntaba a tientas la chica.

Harry tardo en contestar, pero cuando se enderezaba dijo – por supuesto que iré… no voy a dejar a mi familia sola… ¡ellos nunca lo hicieron!- terminó mientras Hermione a su lado emitía una amplia sonrisa. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron de vuelta a la madriguera para comenzar a arreglarse. Hoy sería un día difícil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día de ayer, una enorme aprensión se había apoderado de él cuando observo, como el lo creía, por última vez su habitación en Hogwarts. Hoy pensaba que era hilarante creer que regresaba a pisar los terrenos que para el significaban su vida como mago, y más ahora que iba a regresar de nuevo como estudiante.

Tras arreglos diversos, se dispusieron todos los Weasley, Fleur, Harry y Hermione a dirigirse a los terrenos de la escuela para la ceremonia. Entrarían por los límites con Hogsmeade y harían apariciones conjuntas. Todos vestían los más arreglados que podían, y tras un acuerdo la noche anterior después de que los integrantes de la Orden se hubieran ido, quedaron en no ir en colores oscuros. Lo harían por Fred.

Así pues, Molly y Arthur vestían con túnicas de diversos tonos azules. Bill y Percy con trajes claros. Charlie con su traje elegante de cazador y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny con las túnicas de gala del colegio. Todos esperaban en el recibidor solo a George, preocupados, cuando de pronto un chico apareció en las escaleras con un semblante triste, envuelto en una túnica rojo oscuro con dos letras W entrelazadas. –Bien… creo que ya estoy listo- confirmó George al momento que se incorporaba con su familia y se dirigían al jardín. Y así Molly y Arthur; Bill y Fleur; Charlie y George, Harry y Ginny y Ron y Hermione se desaparecían de la madriguera para ir a encontrarse con Percy y una discreta comitiva muy cerca ya de los portones de los terrenos.

Harry no comprendía porque Kingsley había mandado gente del ministerio, hasta que para su enorme pesar vio moviéndose delante de el unos rizos rubios acompañados de ropa estridente. Era Rita Skeeter y no se veía muy dispuesta a controlar su ímpetu de hacer preguntas a sabiendas que un funeral estaba por ocurrir. Ginny le tomó la mano y un tipo del ministerio se interpuso entre ellos. Los demás estaban tan dispuestos a que no les arruinaran el momento que ni la tomaron en cuenta, mientras Rita con una voz furiosa gritaba mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del colegio…

-¡OH, NO TE PREOCUPES HARRY…, YA TENDREMOS OTRO MOMENTO PARA QUE ME CUENTES TODO!- mientras a lo lejos se oían los flashazos del fotógrafo de El Profeta.

Después de su escasa experiencia en funerales al presenciar el de Dumbledore, Harry aún no sabía como reaccionar en uno y no era para menos. Los terrenos del colegio lucían majestuosos en comparación del momento que pasaban. Había magos por donde quiera que se viera, familiares, amigos, por la causa. Todos tenían un motivo por el cual estar ahí y quizás eso no lo convertía en un circo como Rita hubiera querido antes; además el Ministerio de Magia ya no era dirigido por un grupo de incompetentes autonombrados actores del bien mayor, y eso controlaba mucho a las demostraciones suntuosas. Todo era tan natural, que incluso sus tíos no hubieran imaginado que era un funeral de magos.

Sin embargo, apenas se acercaron al enorme grupo de sillas que estaban postradas ante el enorme portón de entrada al colegio, el ambiente se tornó gris. Era doloroso ver todas las personas que de alguna forma habían perdido algún ser querido, y de la misma forma era estar ahí de nuevo, cuando hace unas horas había estado luchando contra Voldemort. Sintió la mano de Ginny aferrarse a la suya y supo porque. George había comenzado a llorar y su madre era quien lo apoyaba. No se sabía realmente quien de los dos lucía peor. Solo los dejaron seguir.

Cuando hubieron encontrado sus asientos, Harry notó como varias personas advertían su presencia, algunos cuchicheaban, otros alzaban una mano tímidamente para saludarlo, y otros pocos más solo lo miraban. Sin embargo, no reaccionaba a ninguna de las provocaciones anteriores, solo le limitaba a bajar la cabeza, Ginny lo necesitaba más. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que notaron que Kingsley aparecía al frente de todos los presentes y Harry al voltear la cabeza observó como todos los lugares ya se encontraban llenos. La ceremonia daría comienzo; y Harry por primera vez desde que conocía a Kingsley, lo observó nervioso.

Kingsley había entrado por las puertas abiertas del colegio; como era habitual en el, vestía una túnica de color gris con arreglos ceremoniales, camino a los escalones y se mantuvo en ese sitio para que todos lo alcanzaran a ver. Todos lo observaban cuando alzó su varita hacia la garganta y pronunció -¡Sonorus!

-Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kingsley Shacklebolt, y fungo de manera provisorio el puesto de Ministro de Magia… esta mañana, que pareciera que la naturaleza se burla de nosotros, ha postrado su mejor día para que recordemos a los que se fueron en este guerra. Hoy me dirijo a ustedes para exigirles que no olviden a los que nos demostraron que esta guerra fue por todos, magos y muggles, hombres y mujeres, niños y adultos. Todos somos parte de lo que desde ahora en adelante será una vida mejor en mucho tiempo. Y ya que estamos en este significativo lugar para los magos de este país, me permito citar una frase que dijo un respetable director alguna vez… "la muerte no es solo más que la próxima gran aventura"; Albus Dumbledore nos enseño que los que mueren están preparados para ello, para su siguiente viaje al cual algún día….

Harry dejó de escuchar, se le vino a la mente lo que el aun creía concientemente había pasado en King's Cross, la platica para el había tenido lugar y ahora se sentía libre en cuanto a todos los sentimientos hacía quien alguna vez hubiera sido su director y por que no… gran amigo; ahora lo creía y con ese pensamiento asió a Ginny a su hombro quien comenzaba a sollozar quedamente. Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados desde que habían llegado y ambos lucían los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero nunca comparados con los ojos de Molly y Arthur; se sentía impotente al verlos llorar así, pero tenía que comprender que no había sido su culpa.

Volteó a ver despacio alrededor, amigos del colegio, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, del Ejército de Dumbledore y pobladores de Hogsmeade, así como visitantes extranjeros estaban ahí; todos habían venido a dar su respeto a los combatientes de Voldemort.

-Y así es como este día les digo que alcemos la vista a esta nueva vida… -Harry regresaba la atención a Kingsley cuando este había terminado, pero no era algo que lamentara… y con Ginny aún recargada, se levantó de su asiento al mismo tiempo que los Weasley lo hacían. Poco a poco un grupo selecto se acercó a ellos para expresar mutuamente condolencias y saludarse de manera cortés. George se encontraba con Katie, Angelina y Lee Jordan, quienes a pesar de la extrema cercanía entre ellos encontraban muy difícil animar a George. Toda la familia se movió ligeramente fuera de las bancas y solo compartían momentos con los demás presentes. Harry quería pasar desapercibido lo mas que se pudiera, mientras a lo lejos observaba a Rita ser atajada por dos tipos corpulentos con placas del ministerio.

Todos los que rodeaban en esos momentos a los Weasley al parecer irían al funeral privado y solo observó como al momento que llegaba Kingsley a su lado, comenzaban a desaparecer. Harry lo hizo con Ginny, Ron y Hermione, al momento que a lo lejos oía la voz de Rita gritar maldiciones.

Estaban en un lugar muy agradable, Harry estaba seguro de nunca haber estado ahí, a pesar de que sentía el ambiente muy familiar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Inquirió Hermione.

-En un campo anexo a la madriguera, tiene también obstrucción mágica. Ni siquiera Rita puede entrar aquí- terminaba Ron con ironía en sus palabras.

-Si, quizás le digamos al rato a Kingsley sobre la posición de animaga ilegal de esa Skeeter.- manifestaba molesta Ginny mientras se sentaban en unas bancas apiladas de manera igual a cada lado del terreno, solo pocos habían llegado. Después de unos minutos Harry concluyó que serían los únicos, eso lo tranquilizó un poco, hasta que a sus espaldas oyó decir:

– ¡Oh, Que hermoso bebé!-

Varias personas que ya habían tomado sus posiciones, en especial el sector femenino, se vieron de repente corriendo hacia un lugar del terreno en el que se observaba una mujer cargando a un bebe que tornaba su cabello rubio, Ginny lo miró y sonrió. Harry tomó fuerza y se levantó no sin antes tomar fuertemente la mano de Ginny.

Al ver que Harry se acercaba los presentes se fueron haciendo a un lado, pues era conocimiento de todos que el era su padrino y aún no lo conocía. Al acercarse se encontró con el bebé que a su parecer, era el más hermoso del mundo, sus rasgos finos de Tonks contrastaban con los gestos toscos de Lupin haciendo una magnifica combinación para ser un niño tan pequeño. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que más hizo mella en Harry al momento que cruzaron miradas, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, tenía dos días sin sacar sus sentimientos, realmente no lo había intentado, y de repente un pequeño lo había sacado de sitio, no sabía que hacer pues había mucha gente alrededor de él y se sintió mareado e impotente, hasta que Molly se acercó y lo abrazó con el más cálido de los abrazos que alguna ves hubiera sentido, su cuerpo se convulsionaba y no creería ser capaz de controlarse, al momento que se aferraba fuertemente a ella y expulsaba toda su rabia, angustia… felicidad, sentimientos tan contradictorios que el conocía perfectamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

George estaba fuera del paraje del funeral, se había aparecido solo y no estaba seguro de si quería moverse de ahí. Se encontraba sentado en unos troncos que a veces compartía la familia a un lado de la casa, y que el encontraba en esos momentos perfecto para estar solo. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, que si no hubiera sido por las distracciones, estaba seguro le hubiera dado la noche.

Se oyeron pasos acercarse y George se sobresaltó.

-Ho... Hola… lo siento… eh yo- George observaba a una joven que se acababa de acercar… no sabía quien era y eso lo descontroló.

-Disculpa… pero esta es propiedad privada… ¿Te conozco?-

-No… no creo¿esta es la madriguera?- preguntaba confundida, la bienvenida de George había sido muy fría. El lo notó.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento en verdad… - y una imagen de Fred se le vino a la cabeza… la chica era linda… rió.

-¿Algo te parece gracioso?- ahora se veía molesta.

-No, no… disculpa… solo recordé a mi hermano… - su rostro volvió a ser triste, de repente la chica comprendía- ¿eres el chico de Sortilegios Weasley?

-Vaya¡soy famoso!...- volvió a sonreír- Soy George.

-Hola, soy Iris… Iris Abreu- la chica sonreía abiertamente.

-Mucho gusto Iris- dijo George tras una sonrisa picara… la imagen de su hermano regresaba como un tremendo pingo de conciencia… la idea le gustaba.

–Y tu… ¿Cómo conoces a mi familia?- se sitió incómodo.

-bueno yo… Dora era mi amiga- la chica se entristeció y tomó asiento de manera mecánica junto a George…- la conocía de la academia de aurores.- de repente la chica comenzó a sollozar, no le gustaba la idea enfrente de un desconocido, pero era imposible evitarlo.

George en cambio no podía consolarla, cargaba su propia pena, pero como si la conociera de toda la vida; le dio tiernas palmadas en el hombro. La observó. La chica era muy guapa, 'otra vez Fred haciendo de las suyas', pensó George, pero era cierto… tenía cabello oscuro y rizado, la tez ligeramente bronceada… definitivamente no era de aquí.

-¿De donde eres?

-¿Qué?- la chica se extrañó del comentario.

-Oh es que… yo solo… te observé y…- George se veía ruborizado, incluso sabia que esos comentarios eran raros en él… '¿Qué le pasaba?' – bueno me di cuenta que no pareces inglesa.

-Ah… eso, bueno no, de hecho soy de Cuba, vivo en Inglaterra hace poco realmente, estudie en Beauxbatons, pero me interese por la carrera de auror aquí en Inglaterra… larga historia.

-Bueno… espero que algún día tengas tiempo para contármela.- se oía irreconocible

La chica sonrió de nuevo…- disculpa, pero ¿donde va a ser… el funeral?

George reaccionó- oh si… bien, vamos.- Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al lado opuesto que daba paso entre unos setos bastante crecidos a un terreno en el que ya un grupo pequeño los esperaba.

-Oh George, ya solo te esperábamos a ti- decía rápidamente Molly, al tiempo que George le presentaba a Iris, Andrómeda se había acercado a abrazarla.

Teddy andaba rolando de brazo en brazo femenino desde hace unos momentos. Harry, después de haberse desahogado se deshizo del abrazo y tras haber sido besado por Molly, se había reunido con sus amigos. Ginny era la encargada de cargar al bebé y le mostraba a Harry su cabello, cuando tras un pequeño estornudo se tornó café, sacó sonrisas a su alrededor. Harry no se sentía listo para cargarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos más en los que la concurrencia estaba bastante más relajada, hasta que vieron en la entrada al terreno dos hombres bastante corpulentos cargando dos cuerpos, ambos envueltos en mantas violetas… y atrás de ellos, el gran cuerpo de Hagrid cargando a Fred como alguna vez lo hubiera hecho con Dumbledore y el mismo Harry… lucía desconsolado, y para sorpresa y alegría de algunos de los presentes, envuelto en una manta roja con una enorme W enfrente. Los tres fueron depositados en unos bloques de piedra blanca que habían aparecido tras un leve movimiento de Kingsley en el terreno, pero había cinco, hecho que descontroló a los presentes, sin embargo, el se había volteado y le había cerrado un ojo a Harry, el agradeció en un gesto muy claro.

Cinco bloques habían sido dispuestos enfrente de todos los presentes. Bill y Molly se acercaron a los restantes y el primero colocó una chaqueta gastada, había pertenecido a Moody, y para quienes lo conocían ahogaron llantos. Molly por su parte, al acercarse al bloque restante volteo a Harry y se dirigió a el…- a ti te corresponde- Harry por primera vez quería pararse sin ningún obstáculo, acompaño a Molly y ambos colocaron un escudo de Gryffindor que había pertenecido a Sirius, Harry sonrió; y ambos se alejaron para darle paso a Kingsley de que hablara.

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo estar aquí en este momento- comenzaba Kingsley con un notorio quiebre de voz, mientras en la escena se dejaban oír sollozos nuevamente.

-Pero creo que es importante recordar a estos héroes, amigos… hijos, hermanos aunque no fueran de sangre, que nos demostraron…- paro unos segundos- nos demostraron que para ser héroes no se necesita ser magos extraordinarios, sino solo el deseo de luchar por los nuestros, por hacer un mundo más justo… por…

Pero no pudo continuar… George al oír el discurso, se había parado y con una sonrisa abierta se dirigía a donde su hermano, el resto ni siquiera se extraño, era por todos conocidos la relación entre ellos.

-Disculpa que te interrumpa mi buen amigo, pero creo que no les estás haciendo justicia… no has resaltado sus reales características- Kingsley hacia una leve inclinación para dejar hablar a George…- Bien yo puedo hablar muy bien por mi gemelo, y el pudo haber sido un héroe… pero en realidad era un terco, bromista, buen amigo, más enamoradizo que yo, quizás mas inteligente…claro nunca más guapo… era idéntico a mi… ese era realmente Fred Weasley…- decía George al momento que rodeaba el cuerpo de su hermano.- en pocas palabras el era genial-

-Era el que mejor me trataba de todos mis hermanos- comentaba en voz apenas audible Ginny en un repentino arranque… todos la miraron…- Y de pequeños me hacía quedar mal ante Ginny- comentó Ron a su lado…- Ron sintió quitarse un peso de encima y emitió una leve sonrisa.

-A si… y ¿que me pueden decir de Nymphadora?- emitía sorpresivamente Andrómeda, limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Que quizás le hubiera gustado mas escucharte decir Tonks… - todos rieron.

-Era una increíble aurora… muy eficiente- manifestaba Kingsley con la voz recompuesta.

-Increíble chica- decía Molly

-Pero con dos pies izquierdos- completaba Iris, con risas de los presentes- una estupenda amiga-

-La mejor- Terminó Ginny.

Tras unos leves segundos, Harry habló. –Bueno yo se que muchos no conocían a Sirius pero era mi padrino… el mejor padrino que he conocido; el al igual que Remus eran los únicos que conocían a mis padres mejor que nadie… -Harry quebró un poco- Sirius era algo engreído- reía- y Remus… Remus estaba profundamente enamorado de Tonks…

-El mejor maestro de Defensa que hemos tenido- gritaba Neville un poco sonrojado

-Y un poco raro debo admitir… -emitía Luna en algún lugar. Acostumbrados a sus comentarios pocos rieron.

-¿Quieres raros?- comentaba de pronto Arthur Weasley… te presentó a Alastor…

-¡Alerta Permanente!- se oyó decir.

-Un auror muy respetable-

-¡Con un ojo bastante aterrador!- terminaba Hermione al momento que se daba cuenta que había pensado en voz alta y se sonrojaba.

-¿Ven?- se animaba de nuevo George – creo que esos son realmente nuestros héroes…

Kingsley se acercó lentamente y pidió a los que se habían acercado a las tumbas se retiraran. Con un hábil movimiento de varita, igual que como había sucedidos con Dumbledore, llamas blancas comenzaron a surgir alrededor de los cuerpos, se tornaron de mármol y en pequeñas láminas plateadas al frente aparecieron los nombres, fechas y una silueta de un fénix.

Y si pocos lo pudieron oír no se percataron, pero Harry aseguraba que el canto de un fénix se estaba escuchando a lo lejos y poco a poco ayudaba a sanar los lamentos que se habían vuelto a escuchar en el lugar...

**_Alter all, to the well organizad mind, __death is but the next great adventure!_**

* * *

_Hola a todos los lectores de este fic, para comenzar me encantaría invitarlos a un shot que hice de Hermione y Ron; espero les guste!, por otro lado comentarles que la tardanza se debió a Naya y su gran bocota… jaja no, es broma… no te enojes! La verdad es que tenía examen y tarea, pero acá esta… espero les guste más y he tomado una decisión, este fic corta en el verano en la madriguera, peeeeeeo continuará en otro fic en Hogwarts completito, así que todavía hay mucho mas de sowelu. Ah espero sepan de que pañuelo hablo, es la escena de cuando están preparando sus cosas para partir Hermione llora y Ron limpia un pañuelo para ella. Gracias Maggie._

_**Iris Abreu.- **Mil felicidades! Feliz feliz cumpleaños, aquí esta mi regalo…bueno una parte chiquititita…. Jejeje te gusta? Saludos amiguilla a toda cuba alegre y a ti por supuesto! Gracias por el apoyo y la inspiración jeje_

_**Goendi lovegood**.- hoooola wendy! ese es el objetivo y ya tienes la respuesta jejeje….gracias gracias, y de nuevo gracias por los ánimos, en serio jejeje…._

_**Maggie Granger Weasley**.- Hooola chamak pues aquí de regreso…si si si regresan! Y pues esperare la dedicación ehhhh! Ya ves…. Espero lo hayas disfrutado… gracias. Recorde Tergeo jejeje!_

_**Carri Sirius Potter**.- Maloooo jejeje… se te ve el deseo a que Ron sufra ajajajaja aunque la verdad yo también lo quería… pero bueno un poco más de Harry y Ginny lo prometo…. además el fic mi idea es terminarla hasta el epilogo, aunque como puse arriba, dividida en varios fics…pues porque suelo ser muy detallista…te imaginas tiempo al tiempo capitulo 73? Para mi en lo personal es enredado! Gracias… y ya enmende mi terrible error!_

_**Atram Potter**.- oye gracias por el apoyo! Que bien que te haya gustado la tan esperada platica entre Ron y Herms, jeje… gracias de nuevo!_

_**Hermioneyron**.- gracias por seguir de cerca el fic… saludos!_

_**Est-potter**.- hooola Estefanía, pues si ya ves que si regresan y que gusto que haya cumplido expectativas… a mi también me encanto esa escena en particular con Molly, y pues igual espero hayas disfrutado este… gracias_

_**Náyades**.- Steffff! Ya ves como siempre causando problemas jajaja…. Pero después de este pequeño desliz! No te creas! Y pues tu decreto se cumple! Regresan… y ya veras que pasa en Australia… jajaja los derivados de arrumacos acá en México no son muy decentes…; D saludos y gracias!_

_**The strong storm**.- Que gusto tener nuevos lectores por aca y que dejen sus opiniones si si, además que bueno que te esta gustando, sigue pendiente…. Y gracias!_

_**Pericles**.- Hola Irene, pues ya ves, espero que ya vayas en este capitulo… muchas gracias por tu mensaje, en serio muy gratificante…y todas las correcciones, creo que ya quedaron todas jajaja… pero si algo se me escapa, no dudes en hacérmelo saber… se que no lo vas a evitar jajaa…. Pero gracias y espero te hayan gustado el resto de los capis… saludos!_

_**Luantipola.-** Hola Paula, bienvenida, oye mil gracias por unirte a los lectores de este fic, gracias por tus comentarios y sigue pendiente…_

_**Anatripotter.**- Silvia…que te puedo decir… muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por tus porras, créeme que funcionan muy bien… te espero en el sig capi… y gracias gracias gracias! Novia ausente lo he vuelto a leer como tres veces jejeje_

_**Grint eliloca**.- Pues espero ya andes por este capitulo… y siii a mi también me esta gustando mucho tu fic… espero leernos pronto, y saludos… gracias._

_Gracias a todos… ¡SOWELU!_


	7. Alguien te piensa

**NOTA: busco beta reader, alguien que sea sincero y crítico, que me ayude a corregir mis historias, cambiar expresiones incorrectas, leves faltas de ortografía, que me de su opinión... gracias!**

**Ya tengo beta... gracias!**

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 7: Alguien te piensa.**

Intensas olas hacen un eco estrepitoso al impactarse de manera cortada contra enormes rocas que se encuentran en el lugar, mientras un aire turbulento hace que un hombre de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años tiemble por las fuertes rachas. Su cabello se desacomoda y baja por su cuello una sensación de escalofrío. Su corazón se estremece.

El amanecer apenas esta comenzando y las franjas de tonos naranjas se están flanqueando en el horizonte, respira profundamente ante tal espectáculo; solo el sol es el testigo de su tormento, un sol que lo ha acompañado cada mañana que sale a tomar aire fresco. Al menos eso le dice a su esposa. Cada mañana vaga por la costa Victoria confuso, cansado, en silencio.

El hombre observa con sus intensos ojos cafés los pináculos que la naturaleza ha puesto frente a él, se siente frustrado. Las ultimas dos semanas ha pasado las mañanas pensando en quien puede ser esa extraña chica que enfrente de el comienza a llorar. Su pensamiento se sume tan profundo, sabe que la conoce. Sabe que esa mirada la ve reflejada en su esposa pero no logra acertar haberla visto así alguna vez, de esa edad… Desesperado se siente otra vez en la hierba que apenas llena la roca en la que se acomoda. Mira hacia abajo, le da vértigo. Por doceava vez en los últimos días observa ese acantilado… pero no piensa mal, no quiere suicidarse, solo cree que quizás el miedo sacuda sus más profundos recuerdos y logre descifrar porque esa chica se presenta constantemente en sus sueños, chica a la cual su esposa aun no logra tampoco recordar, aunque para ella realmente la chica no existe, no la encuentra en su memoria.

Y solo siguiendo el ascenso del sol, mira el infinito mar… todo tiene un limite y el ya esta a punto de volverse loco…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Hermione?-

Una chica de cabello levemente enmarañado se sobresalta al escuchar su nombre, siente que el que lo pronuncia, carga un dolor tan profundo como el de ella en esos momentos.

Voltea.

-Hermione… tranquila, yo estoy contigo- comenta Ron al momento que sigilosamente se acerca a ella y le deja saber su apoyo.

Hermione es una chica temerosa, la más inteligente si, pero temerosa al fin; y sabe que todo su futuro tiene las horas contadas, mañana estará partiendo de un lugar seguro a la completa incertidumbre. En su apurado intento por cuidar de sus padres, había hecho un hechizo profundo para que ellos, en dado caso de ser encontrados, no fueran quizás duramente torturados… Su cuerpo se estremece de pensar en una situación como la de ella en la mansión de los Malfoy. Sacude la cabeza, y a su memoria viene el hecho de que esta en un funeral, y ella quien debería estar con los cinco sentidos apoyando a sus amigos… se encuentra sumida en sus temores desde hace un buen rato. Su cerebro le pide que regrese.

-Ron… eh… yo lo siento, todo está bien- comenta la chica acomodándose derecha en su sitio y revisando como se encuentra la situación. Lanza un grito por lo bajo al percatarse que ahora está en la sala de la casa, sola con Ron.

-¿Dónde están todos?- la chica pregunta realmente confundida- ¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta acá… sin que yo me diese cuenta?-

-Bueno… has estado así cerca de media hora… realmente me comenzaba a preocupar- afirma Ron con un ligero quiebre de voz.

Hermione quien comienza a formarse toda la historia de lo que quizás ha pasado, siente vergüenza, una enorme vergüenza por haber reaccionado así en aquel momento, en aquel lugar, y de manera brusca se para del mullido sillón de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina. Toma un vaso con agua y lo bebe rabiosamente. Se descubre temblorosa y sudando frío.

Una mano palpitante le toma el hombro, no quiere molestarla, pero siente que la chica se puede desplomar en cualquier momento…

-No temas… ¡ya falta poco!- expresa Ron con firmeza. Hermione ante este gesto se voltea y lo abraza aferradamente, llora sin control.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En otro espacio de la casa, dos chicos que parecen estar más relajados se sientan apartados de un reducido grupo postrado delante de los ataúdes, algunos comienzan a despedirse, otros como Andrómeda Tonks han sido invitados a cenar. Harry y Ginny se muestran preocupados. Hace una hora que Hermione había sido llevaba por Ron hacia la casa pues la chica no parecía reaccionar. Había entrado en una especie de trance mientras pronunciaba palabras incoherentes sobre un pequeño pueblo en las costas de Australia. Y ellos incapaces de responder o de agitar a los presentes, habían optado por que Ron la llevara lejos de los demás. Quizás eso la haría regresar.

Sin embargo, no podían evitar sentirse ansiosos. Solo habían estado pendientes de los funerales y la situación de los padres de Hermione la habían guardado como algo a cumplir, pero aun no sentían que pronto ocurriría. Aun no le decían nada a la familia lo cual concebían como un gran problema. Por supuesto que no porque no quisieran ayudar a la chica, sino que los hijos menores de los Weasley, los abandonarían en esos momentos tan importantes. Harry y Ginny tragaron saliva cuando Molly les preguntó por el paradero de los otros.

-Mm… creo que han entrado a la madriguera, Hermione no se sentía bien…- alcanza a pronunciar Ginny con el tono mas despreocupado que puede encontrar.

Pero parece que los chicos no conocieran a Molly, y tras lanzarles una mirada desafiante, se dirige hacia donde los chicos le han indicado. Solo se paran preocupados y la siguen con paso lento para no causar sospechas.

El desvariado paso de Molly al entrar en la cocina hace que sus ocupantes peguen un salto y volteen a ver; de repente se ven escudriñados por la mirada tan penetrante que caracteriza a los Weasley, y con una enorme zancada, Hermione es asida por la señora Weasley. Se separan.

-Querida¿Cómo estas?- comienza Molly con un tono bajo que a duras penas es escuchado por los otros. Hermione solo reacciona asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Tu no te preocupes por nosotros… solo hazlo por tus padres, recuerda que mañana es el día y tienen que estar preparados…-

El resto se sorprende por la plática, bueno más bien las indicaciones de Molly y se miran unos a otros. Ellos no tenían conocimiento de que supiera sobre los planes que tenían al otro día y menos que lo tomara de esa forma. Se acercan mas a Hermione y con las miradas le preguntan de qué hablan. Hermione sin embargo baja la cabeza y es Molly la que les contesta.

-Ella y yo ya habíamos platicado de esto¿verdad cielo?- explica dirigiéndose a la chica – Me comentó que ustedes la acompañarán- Los chicos se miran incómodos. Quieren saber la respuesta pero no ocasionar una confrontación. La madre nota sus pensamientos. –No se preocupen… todo aquí estará bien, ella los necesita a ustedes… tanto como ustedes necesitaron de ella en toda esta travesía – termina Molly con una mínima sombra en su rostro.

Ginny abraza a su madre y con un tierno beso, se separa. – ¿Puedo ir con ellos?- Los demás esperan. Que su hijo se vaya saben que lo puede soportar, pero la pequeña de los Weasley, es otra cosa. La chica siempre ha sido sobreprotegida por todos, incluso por Harry. Y el hecho de que Molly suelte tan fácil a su hija, aunque todo haya terminado, resulta un tanto agresivo para ella. Molly duda.

-Ya veremos hija… hay que hablar con tu padre- y con esta ultima frase sale apurada de la cocina sin mirar a nadie. Tan solo para dirigirse de nuevo con el resto y dejar a Ginny muy desconsolada.

………………………………………………………………….

Burbujeantes cacerolas con largos cucharones moviéndose solos y aromas penetrantes es lo que sale esa tarde de la cocina de los Weasley, mientras se oyen platos chocar contra la mesa al momento de ser acomodados, cubiertos, copas, las sillas postradas en una mesa mas alargada para dar paso a todos los miembros y a las dos invitadas que esa noche tendrá la familia.

En la sala, Andrómeda platica discretamente con Iris, mientras Harry y Ron comentan lo simpático y atemorizante que puede ser el pequeño Ted, para suerte de los dos, o mejor aún para Teddy, es Bill el que lo carga, y eso hace que los chicos se sientan libres para soltar ideas en cuanto a que difícil sería tener hijos. Bill solo suspira.

-Oh Bill segía encantadgor teneg un bébé ¿no te paguece?- comenta Fleur junto a su esposo el cual solo emite una radiante sonrisa mientras los otros dos chicos ponen caras de sufrimiento.

-Ahg bagsta chicos… ahoga ya tienen nogvias y prongto penjagan en casagse y teneg bébés.

Ron, quien en un descuido había tomado un vaso con bebida, se ve atragantado, y Harry solo acierta a golpearlo fuertemente en la espalda para que este reaccione. Sin embargo, tanto escándalo por parte de Ron hace que las mujeres que se encuentran en la cocina salgan a ver que sucede. Hermione corre a auxiliar a Ron, quien en una perfecta imitación de madre preocupada hace que el chico comience a levantar los brazos como loco para según ella, lograr destapar las vías respiratorias.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien… en serio… - comenta Ron al primer segundo que se ve liberado de la presión de la chica.

-Lo siengto Ron, no pengse que te molegstaguía. –se excusa Fleur.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunta Hermione en un tono celoso.

-Nada querigda, solo le decía a Ron que prognto ugstegues penjagan en fogmarg una familia.

Hermione la voltea a ver y comprende todo, se pone colorada hasta las uñas de los pies. Sin embargo, una chica que tímidamente ha seguido la conversación recargada en el marco a la entrada a la sala, exhala una radiante sonrisa. Harry ante el comentario de Fleur y las reacciones de sus amigos, busca a Ginny. Y ahí, parada en su posición, sus miradas se encuentran. Harry advierte un brillo especial en los ojos de ella, y le devuelve la misma sonrisa. No hace falta que hablen, la idea no les parece tan descabellada, claro en unos años. Pero de repente Harry no considera tan atemorizante a Teddy y con un leve impulso se estira hacia Bill y toma al pequeño de sus brazos. Teddy sonríe.

-¡Hola Ted!- Comenta Harry solo para el pequeño. Ginny se encamina…

-¡Ginny!- se oye el grito de su madre dentro de la cocina- ¿puedes venir?-

-Si mamá…- termina Ginny quien antes de regresar acompañada de Hermione para seguir ayudando, le guiña un ojo a Harry. Este se ruboriza.

Harry en un leve impulso por fin se había atrevido a tomar a Ted en sus brazos, y sin notarlo y sin poner atención en el consentimiento de los presentes, sus pies lo llevaron fuera de la sala, al jardín, era una tarde cálida así que el chico no considero esto malo para el bebé.

-Hola Teddy… creo que por fin veo claro porque valió la pena… -siente quebrar su voz, pero no sede –la pena de que tus padres no estén contigo… -Harry se sienta en el jardín con las rodillas levantadas en ángulo y lo coloca encima.- ¿Sabes…? yo tampoco conocí a mis padres… pero de alguna forma estuvieron para mi… no dejare que tu olvides eso…-

El bebé alarga sus brazos hacia el rostro del chico…

-Te sonó un poco insensible… si, lo sé, a veces me descubro yo mismo siéndolo- Ted se estira y bosteza. El pequeño ha mantenido su tono café de cabello muy en contraste en la primera vez que lo vio turquesa.- Pero no te dejes llevar por las apariencias…-

-_El suele ser un chico muy dulce_- Harry se sorprende mientras unas manos pequeñas y firmes lo toman por los hombros. Es Ginny. Teddy vuelve a sonreír y sus orejas se inflan levemente.

-Vaya, veo que este pequeño heredó completamente la habilidad de su madre.- comenta Ginny mientras se sienta al lado de Harry -¿Cómo estas?

-Mucho mejor- concluye Harry.

Últimamente ellos no hablan mucho, pero eso no es necesario. Han desarrollado una extraña pericia para comunicarse mas allá de las palabras que los une todavía más y la explotan al máximo. Más en estos momentos en los que no quieren cualquier escapatoria para llorar. Solo quieren sentir nuevamente que ellos están juntos y que el tiempo no tiene límite, como según sus miradas lo indican. Harry siente tranquilidad completa con ella. La considera su mejor fuente de bienestar.

-twriz- Ted estornuda, y ambos saliendo de su pensamiento compartido se levantan para dirigirse a la casa, antes de cómo dice Ginny -¡Conozcamos la furia de Molly Weasley!-

Era una cena tranquila, había pasado un funeral muy emotivo y los presentes sentían todavía cierto ambiente melancólico. Todos los Weasley estaban reunidos, acompañados de Fleur, Hermione y Harry; así como de Andrómeda, Iris la amiga de Tonks y el pequeño Ted que se encontraba en una reparada periquera muggle. Ginny hacia rato que consideraba el momento para preguntarle de nuevo a su madre la opción de ir; pero Harry a discreción le aconsejaba no hacerlo, ella solo asentía con enojo y tristeza.

-¿A que hora se van mañana?- Fue Arthur el que habló. Los cuatro chicos se sobresaltaron y los demás de la mesa los miraron sin comprender.

-¿De que hablan?... ¿Quiénes se van… a donde? –interrumpe George, quien tras haber estado platicando con Iris siente que en la pregunta hay algo que no sabe…

-Bueno hijo, tus hermanos… Ron y Ginny- Molly dirige sus ojos a su hija- ellos van mañana con Harry y Hermione por sus padres.

-Bien… bien- termina George, quien aunque considera la situación incomoda, estima también a la chica.

-Y bueno… ¿a que hora se van?- Arthur insiste.

-¿En serio puedo ir con ellos mamá?- suelta Ginny con mirada aguzada y un tono dubitativo… no quiere hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-Tu padre y yo hemos platicado y… y bueno… creo que los puedes acompañar…Harry ha demostrado que puede cuidar muy bien de ti.-

-Pero si yo me puedo cuidar sola- comenta Ginny.

-Ginny no lo estropees, por favor- le recrimina su madre, aunque su tono baja al notar que aun siguen en la cena.

-Bueno papá…-comienza Ron- creo que nos iremos lo más temprano que podamos… a las ocho o algo así…-

-Bueno y ¿a donde irán?- comenta Bill mientras cómodamente digiere un bocado de carne semi cocida. Su favorita.

Pero Hermione alza el rostro y descubre unas lágrimas rodando por su mejilla. Tras pensárselo unos segundos afirma. –No lo sé-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclama Harry confundido a su lado

Pero Ron, quien ya se muestra un experto en estimar cuando tener tacto con su novia, le susurra a Hermione que si no quiere hablar del tema, pueden abandonar la cena. Sin embargo, la chica cree que ser sincera con Harry como el lo ha sido es primordial para que el 'plan' de recuperar a sus padres sea adecuado.

-No recuerdo el nombre del lugar… solo… (Sollozos) solo lo mantengo en la memoria- cierra los ojos y suspira fuertemente al abrirlos de nuevo- solo creo que va a ser un poco más complicado- termina sin querer causar mucha controversia.

-No te preocupes Hermione… para eso vamos contigo.- comenta Ginny. –Claro, no descansaremos hasta que encontremos a tus padres… lo sabes- termina Harry.

Tras unos bocados más y un exquisito postre que esta vez Ron devora sin quitar la vista de la chica junto a él, Andrómeda, Iris y el pequeño Ted son conducidos por Arthur hacia el jardín para desaparecer sin ningún problema. Adentro el resto de los hermanos planean una vez más el acomodo en su estrecha casa y mientras Hermione sube al cuarto con paso lento y un evidente aumentado nivel de ansiedad, Ron, Ginny y Harry se conducen detrás de ella para poner en orden lo que necesitaran al día siguiente. Se adelantan al cuarto de Ginny.

-Pss… psss… oye, Hermione- la chica regresa en sus pasos buscando quien la llama pero no encuentra.

-Aquí en el cuarto…- se gira hacia su izquierda -¿George?- se encamina desviando hacia la habitación que alguna vez perteneció también a Fred.

El chico se adentra en su habitación dejando la invitación libre a Hermione, y mientras revuelve unas cajas a un costado de su cama, siente que la chica se decide a entrar apenas en el umbral de la puerta.

-Un poco desordenado ¿no?-comenta George. Hermione se siente incapaz de responder algo, de principio le ha sorprendido encontrarse ahí. Una habitación con recuerdos constantes de los gemelos no es un buen lugar para estar en estas circunstancias, y menos si con el que te encuentras es con George. '¿Cómo puede dormir George aquí?' su pensamiento se ve interrumpido.

-Ten- George le extiende un espejo pequeño en el que se muestran algunas anotaciones en la parte trasera. –Bueno… solo es un prototipo, Fred… él y yo lo probamos cuando buscábamos lugares seguros para transmitir la señal de "Potterwatch"… ve, te muestra imágenes de lo que quieres encontrar… debo admitir que no siempre funcionó, pero creo que puedes intentarlo… solo te lo pones enfrente y dices "Harry y Ginny"- de repente unas imágenes de ambos chicos se mostraron un poco borrosas. –Solo si lo quieres, te digo que no está certificado ni nada de eso… pero no se… quizás te ayude en algo-

-Gracias George… no esperaba menos de ti- intenta decir Hermione mientras pequeñas lágrimas ruedan por su rostro.

-No, más bien gracias a ti… estuviste con Ron todo este tiempo… además eres mi cuñada favorita… nunca le digas esto a Fleur.- termina George para después quedarse ambos un rato en silencio. Todo se interrumpe cuando Ron entra confundido a la habitación. –Ah ah… estas aquí…-

-Bueno… suerte mañana… -termina George, y al cerrar la puerta Ron y Hermione escuchan el llanto abierto de el gemelo. La chica siente la necesidad de regresar pero Ron le aconseja no hacerlo…-tranquila, necesita desahogarse… solo.-

-Me dio esto- Hermione le enseña un pequeño espejo que comienza a borrar las imágenes de los chicos mostrada hace unos segundos.- el espejo… es una buena señal- comenta Ron un poco cabizbajo.

-¿Una buena señal?... ¿a que te refieres?- comenta Hermione junto a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. Ron contesta.-Llevo dos días pillándolo nombrando a Fred… supongo que quería ver lo que pasaba, no se… creo que es bueno que se deshiciera de el, significa que comienza a superarlo ¿no crees?

Hermione solo suspira al ver la expresión de Ron y tras darle un ligero roce en la mejilla, gira el picaporte de la habitación para entrar de lleno. Ginny y Harry se encuentran sentados en una de las camas con las miradas angustiadas y un enorme libro que Percy les había entregado en su ausencia.

-¿Qué es eso?- indica Hermione al objeto que yace junto a Ginny.

-¿Tan pronto has olvidado que es?- manifiesta Ginny cambiando radicalmente su gesto de angustia a una risa comprensiva. Se para de su lugar acercándose pausadamente.

-Esto amiga… nos ayudará a encontrar a tus padres más fácil, suerte que Percy lo tenía… Es un Atlas del mundo mágico, pero igual nos puede servir.- Tras largas horas en que se dedicaron a ojear el libro buscando información sobre Australia, Hermione tenía tres cosas claras. La primera que sus padres estaban en algún extraño y solitario pueblo de la gran costa Victoria, pues tras algunas deducciones claras de lo que recordaba, era un sitio con grandes acantilados a mar abierto. Segundo, que iba a ser difícil, pero su autoestima estaba subiendo frenéticamente. Y tercero, que tenía los tres mejores amigos que se pudo haber imaginado en su vida.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En la mañana, el pequeño reloj de Ginny suena en la habitación que comparte con Hermione, esta al oír las siete campanadas que da se despereza mientras con un leve movimiento deja caer las sabanas a un lado y se calza unas pantuflas. Hermione tras una noche agitada había logrado dormir muy bien, mejor de lo que hubiera pensado y tras estirarse fuertemente, se dirige fuera de la habitación con destino a la cocina. Tiene hambre, casi no probó bocado el día anterior y de repente se ve antojada por unos apetecibles huevos con tocino… pero no es solo su estomago el que los imagina, su olfato también lo percibe, y sin pensarlo mucho entra directamente en donde proviene ese rico aroma con el firme propósito de decirle a Molly que prepare una ración también para ella.

-¿¡¡RON!!?-

-Ah hola Hermione- la saluda el chico con la cara más hinchada que pudo haber tenido, es obvio que ha madrugado y aún no despierta completamente.

-Ron, todavía estas dormido… dame te ayudo.- Ron le frunce el ceño- hey… hey… hey… tu te sientas que ya sale… por cierto, buenos días- se acerca tímido y le da un beso en la mejilla.- ¿solo eso?- ante la petición Ron deja el sartén y se agacha mejor para besar a su novia.

-¿Algo aquí se quema?-entra comentando rápidamente Ginny- ¡y ya veo porque!- Ginny hace un ruido burlón mientras se dirige a retomar la tarea de su hermano. –Ginny dame eso que estoy cocinando… es el desayuno de Hermione- comenta Ron con un tono adormilado quitándole el trasto para ponerlos en un plato –y no se quemaron…- terminó con un gesto risueño.

-Si si Hermione necesita alimentarse, pero y tu hermana que… Harry también ya viene y si tardas unos minutos más toda la horda de hambrientos Weasley se dejara caer- Ron la mira ceñudo y contesta- esta bien solo a ti y a harry les hago el desayuno, que se hace tarde- Termina Ron con un gesto de experto en el quehacer de huevos con tocino.

Alimentados y con media hora de retraso los cuatro chicos se dirigen escaleras arriba a tomar sus cosas, entre las que incluían cuatro mochilas con ropa, algo de comida, gabanes y una pequeña tienda para los imprevistos. Los nervios que Hermione había logrado componer gracias a Ron y su delicioso desayuno se ven mermados por la aproximación al evento. Los cuatro chicos salen de sus respectivas habitaciones, todos con mochilas mirándose entre ellos. –Andando- Termina Harry con la tensión.

-¿¡PERO QUE DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE ES ESTO!?- Los cuatro chicos al oír semejante grito acuden de inmediato al lugar de procedencia, encontrándose ni mas ni menos que con Molly gritando improperios.

-¿Pasa algo?- comenta Ron mientras se percata lo que sostiene su madre en las manos, voltea a ver a Harry y este le regresa la mirada- ¿Es sobre Harry mamá?- pregunta Ginny quien ya ha tomado asiento en la mesa comedor.

-¿Han visto esto?... No puedo creerlo, mira que involucrarte de esta forma con el maldito de Snape es una tontería, una absoluta y reverenda tontería- musitaba nerviosa Molly andando por toda la cocina- pero no te preocupes Harry, ya mismo hablamos con Kingsley sobre esa mujer.-

Y en un magnifico arrebato por parte de Molly, avienta polvos flu a la chimenea y encolerizada grita:

-¡El ministerio!- Desaparece.

...

* * *

¡Bien bien! Que bueno encontrarlos por acá de nuevo… en otro pedacito más de mi imaginación, saber que siguen leyendo y no se han cansado ¿verdad? Bueno, eso espero jejejeje… siento muchísimo la tardanza pero la tarea ha sido imposible y la inspiración casi nula jajaja. Se que ha sido mas corto y falta info, pero juro que el próximo capi ya casi esta y no tardare tanto! Gracias. nota: A los lectores mexicanos solo les recuerdo Tabasco y Chiapas nos necesitan!!! Espero no incomodar ni nada con este comentario, pero la situación realmente es muy grave! Apoyemos a la cruz roja con donaciones… gracias.

**Goendy Lovegood: **Wendy, que bien que te gusto mucho! Ya sabes que espero tu visita al fic, y pues ya quiero ver publicado esa historia de la que tanto hablas ehhh! Además el duelo no me lo pierdo! Nos seguimos leyendo y saludos…

**Helen Nicked Lupin:** Hola, te lo repito gracias por acercarte al fic y también por expresar tu opinión, espero te mantengas alerta! Jejeje gracias!

**Carri Sirius Potter**: bien como lo puse antes y no se si leíste… enmendé mi error jajajaja, lo siento…  y si wapo! Seguimos en contacto jajajaja! Gracias por las porras!

**Will Potter: **Bien de sobra sabes mi opinión, gracias por darte el espacio de leer este fic y más por darme tu veredicto jejeje! Y a imaginar se ha dicho" me agrada… ; D saludos y gracias de nuevo…

**Maggie Granger Weasley:** Oh 0.0 que bien tu mensaje… mi teoría es que el curso fue pésimo… porque no me dejaras mentir que el ser educados por los Carrow fue toda una experiencia, aunque dudo que la mejor jejejeje… así que esa es la idea! Ahh y si no tienes tiempo! Tranquila, no te me vayas a desmayar jajaja… saludos!

**The strong storm**: me tarde algo? Wow si que eres comprensiva jejeje… me tarde un buen, según mi forma de ver… pero aun así esperaste! Y eso me agrada mucho! Y como dije va a ser continuación… gracias

**Náyades:** Stef rayos! Extrañare tus comentarios pero es una buena causa jajaja! Te espero de regreso! Y estamos en contacto "boluda" suerte con tus exámenes! Besos desde México.

**Est Potter:** Y te repito que suspiros ya lo leí ehhhh! Jejejeje, bueno gracias por tus otras opiniones! Y enemigos… amigos!!! Oh suspirare! Apura la actualización jajaja… saludillos

**PrincessPotter15**: Maru gracias nuevamente por tu mensaje! Espero tu visita a las actualizaciones y que bueno que te animaste a leerlo y darme una oportunidad… saludos.

**GrintEliloca:** oh por merlín! Que mas te puedo decir a ti! Jajajaja! Me muero de la risa con tus mensajes y creo que tu con los mios jajajaja! Chido todo tu apoyo! Y pues si he andado lenta en las actualizaciones pero no es excusa eh! Que conste jajaja ah y aquí estuvo el nuevo capi antes de tu agresiva idea de utilizar un vociferador! Jejejeje… voy a tener que usar ese recurso en tu fic! Para ver si hermione reacciona mas rápido jajajaja… no te creas! Sin suspenso no hay historia caray…ah y ea nunca he dudado que Ron sea un amor eh jeje! saludos.

**Pericles: **Irene gracias por la información, gracias por las porras, por los consejos, por dejar poner la línea de beta, gracias por tus rr y sobre todo gracias por darte el tiempo de pasar por mi fic y darme tus opiniones! Ahhh y por ultimo gracias por agregarme a favoritos. Besos.

¡Gracias a todos! **SOWELU**


	8. Caer a pedazos

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 8: Caer a Pedazos**

_SNAPE¿ESCORIA O SANTO?_

_Por. Rita Skeeter_

_Pareciera que después de dos años, uno de los mayores errores de Albus Dumbledore por fin se vio acabado, y es que la excesiva confianza por parte del que alguna vez fuera el director del colegio Hogwarts hacia Severus Snape, no pudo haber sido otra razón que el paso por las artes oscuras de ambos. ¿O es que acaso ustedes ven otra relación?... Bien yo les daré alguna que otra pista del porque ellos fueron cercanos, y claro, el oscura trato que existía con Harry Potter, esto a tan solo unos día de que quede terminada la biografía completa de este ¿aprendiz de mago? Ya lo veremos…_

_Bien aquí iremos por partes, porque debo decirles que hay mucha tela de donde cortar. Y es que después de unas extenuantes investigaciones por parte de su bella y querida reportera, debo decir que fue mas sencillo encontrar que Severus Snape, en su oculta apariencia de profesor de Pociones, vociferaba por relucir un mortífago que hasta hace poco se consideró incluso mano derecha del mismísimo quien-ustedes-saben. Si, así como lo leen, Snape quien hace dos años había escapado de las instalaciones de Hogwarts tras una batalla con la Orden del Fénix y los mortífagos, regresó como director a Hogwarts para de forma aparente continuar con la educación de los jóvenes magos. ¿Pero quien estaba realmente detrás de todo esto? La respuesta es sencilla, el grupo más mordaz que alguna vez existió en el mundo mágico._

_Y por si esto fuera poco, mi celebre olfato para extraer la verdad de las historias, esta nuevamente en marcha con algo que huele bastante desagradable. Oh si, si alguna vez les dije las verdades de Albus Dumbledore, pero mas aun toda la sarta de mentiras que su vida tuvo, es muy seguro que será grato de ustedes saber un poco más de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, y del misterioso velo por el que ha sido cubierta su vida, la conexión con Dumbledore, con quien ustedes saben, y lo más jugoso de todo, la extraña e intrigante relación de Severus Snape y la madre del chico Potter, Lily Evans… _

_(Sigue en la Pág. 4)_

A estas alturas, Harry quien acababa de leer El profeta matutino sintió que la sangre acumulada en su cuello se le subía a la cabeza, y en un arranque se levantó de su lugar y estampó su puño en un golpe seco en la pared. Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro ante la sorpresa y el enojo de que esa seudo reportera se atreviera a seguir haciendo esas publicaciones. Ginny por su parte solo se limitaba a tener la boca abierta y los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas, pues poco o mucho conocía de lo que acababa de escuchar. Y Ron, quien había estado observando seriamente la foto de Snape recorriendo los terrenos de Hogwarts, caminó con grandes zancadas y tomó el periódico, se dirigía a la chimenea de la sala cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-¡NOO!- Todos voltearon intrigados hacia Hermione.

-¿Perdón?- Se volteó Ron, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido y una notable confusión en su rostro.

-Bueno… que, que sería mejor no… no quemarlo- dijo Hermione con timidez.

-Tienes razón, sería más divertido verlo volar en pedacitos- añadió Ron y con un ágil movimiento tomó su varita, mientras su mente trataba de recordar el hechizo.

-Espera Ron… lo que digo es que… deberíamos seguir el articulo… solo para ver como se enteró- Ron y Harry la miraban ceñudos- ¡solo para poder culparla realmente!-

Harry a pesar de considerar esta idea por demás descabellada, reunió fuerzas y de la mano de Ron extrajo el periódico arrugado, titubeó unos segundos para después guiar sus dedos a la pagina cuatro…

_Mmm… veo que la historia realmente les atrae,_ (Harry lanza un bufido) _y es que por supuesto no podemos dejar de lado que en todo este tema, hay algo muy turbio. _

_De buena fuete sabemos que Snape fue un estudiante brillante mientras cursaba Hogwarts, se juntaba con las familias más respetables del mundo mágico aunque realmente se desconocía su descendencia. Severus, o como varios de sus compañeros les gustaba llamarle Snivellus, presentaba graves riñas con James Potter, el padre de Harry, y curiosamente mantenía una "amistad" con la chica Evans. ¿Podrá haber sido el amor parte del odio que mostraba abiertamente el Slytherin al Gryffindor¿Qué papel jugaba en todo esto nuestro héroe consentido?_

_Entre los pocos testigos que formaron parte de la infancia de el pequeño Severus, podemos encontrar el testimonio de una vieja vecina de Eileen Prince, la bruja Brigith Peck, quien en confesión nos habló un poco de los martirios que vivían los Snape todas las noches que el padre regresaba a la casa y maltrataba a su esposa. ¿Acaso fue motivo suficiente para marcar la tendencia mortífera de este odiado personaje? Ya que se aseguraba que el chico desarrollaba un odio tremendo cada vez que veía llegar a su padre, y buscaba refugio en las frías callejas de la ciudad. Pero como si yo pidiera más información, tan solo al descubrir que Severus era un mortífago después de que tanto tiempo lo hubo defendido Dumbledore ante los juicios, la verdad es que el mismo jefe de la casa Slytherin no era un sangre limpia después de todo. Severus era hijo de la bruja Eileen Prince, pero también ahora sabemos que su padre respondía al nombre de Tobías Snape, un muggle de clase baja que desprestigiaba completamente al mundo mágico y que el mismo Severus Snape trató de ocultar. ¿Curioso que este hombre haya pertenecido a la tan vanagloriada Orden del Fénix? Yo no lo creo, simplemente parte del oscuro plan que como les conté en "Mentiras y Verdades", Albus Dumbledore fue tramando para hacerse de poder. Que mejor que tener un poco del mismísimo Quien ustedes saben al mantener como doble agente al tan odiado profesor de Pociones._

_En entrevista el squib Argus Filch, comenta: -Oh El profesor Snape¿como olvidarlo? A mi parecer es el mejor maestro, jefe de casa y director que haya visto este colegio, era rígido en sus castigos y me daba apertura a las duras reprendas a los alumnos que infringían las leyes… si, un buen profesor.- ¿Estamos hablando de tortura? Al parecer si, porque también varios alumnos del mismo colegio llegaron a comentar los duros martirios que ante las narices del director, pasaban con los Carrows… y si bien tengo que recordarles, Amycus y Alecto Carrow fueron dos temidos mortífagos que trabajaban muy de cerca en este grupo. ¿Cadena de coincidencias? Podemos rascar más…_

De pronto, un enorme estruendo hizo que los chicos asustados saltaran en sus sillas…

¡FLWAM!

Para ver después como Molly Weasley hacia su entrada de regreso. Se le veía furiosa, y como parte de su gran y escandaloso arribo, las miradas que les lanzó al ver el número de El Profeta es sus manos, hizo que más de uno se sintiera incomodo.

Sin el menor atisbo Ron tomó el número y lo escondió tras el, mientras su madre sin quitar la vista de su hijo, por lo bajo, todavía gritaba improperios.

-No puedo creer que no reciban mi queja- se lamentó abiertamente Molly. Los chicos iban cuidadosamente rodeando la mesa y de ninguna manera se atrevían a dejar de poner los ojos en ella, esperaban un arranque en cualquier momento.

-Por supuesto Kingsley me hubiera atendido, pero anda arreglando cosas más importantes, el pobre tiene mucho trabajo- y sin aviso alguno, volteó hacia los chicos –Y ustedes leyendo esa tontería- Terminó eufórica.

Los chicos se lamentaban haber sido descubiertos por la señora Weasley con la nota que involucraba a Harry con el cobarde de Snape, claro solo para Molly, ya que ella aun no sabía la verdad.

-Señora Weasley… espere, por favor- Harry suplicó tranquilidad a la madre de Ron, mientras esta lo miraba ceñuda y con su característica pose de cuando sabía que las cosas eran mas que injustas y quería descargar su rabia en todo aquel que encontrara.

-Le pido por favor… que no tome ninguna acción- Harry se apresuró – ¡Todavía no!-

-Pero de que hablas Harry, esa mujer necesita que alguien le ponga un freno- Comentó Molly al momento que se calmaba y tomaba asiento en el comedor.

-Señora Weasley, ahora no… primero hay que ir con Hermione, aparte necesito aclararles algunos temas antes de que hagan conjeturas.- Sentenció Harry al momento que junto con el resto tomaban también asiento.

Molly se puso roja, la pena la había invadido al ver el arrebato del que había sido presa y olvidarse completamente de Hermione. –Oh querida, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención…- Hermione aun mas apenada por ser parte de esa conversación, sonrió colorada.

–No se preocupe-.

Y sin mas, Ron guardó el periódico. Y los cuatro regresaron a la sala donde tomaron sus mochilas, se pusieron sus capas y salieron al jardín en busca de un lugar apto para desaparecerse. Molly los observó preocupada, pero no vio a los cuatro jóvenes que había tenido frente a ella antes de la guerra, ella sabía que crecían. Sabía que ya no eran los mismos y era absurdo tratarlos como niños. Agitó su mano para despedirlos.

°-° °-° °-° °-°

Después de muchas indagaciones y recaudos de información, Hermione había localizado las playas más tranquilas de Australia, gracias al espejo que le había proporcionado George, había dado con la zona llamada Victoria y ante su sorpresa, había notado que era terriblemente enorme a comparación de lo fácil y accesible que le había parecido la primera vez. Ahora el saber que encontrar una casa en esa zona se llevaría quizás unas horas, hacía que su ánimo decayera.

Se habían aparecido en una solitaria playa hace cosa de media hora, y habían decidido caminar hacia la primera población que encontraran para pedir información. Sus pasos aun eran firmes y no mostraban señal de cansancio, a pesar de encontrarse en exposición directa del sol en una mañana de verano. Caminaron unos minutos mas hasta topar con unas viejas casas de madera, los cuatro estaban encantados de vagar en lugares muggles, pero especialmente Ron y Ginny no podían evitar maravillarse con objetos y personas a su caminar. Se acercaron paulatinamente y encontraron a un señor de edad avanzada recostado en una cómoda silla en su porche.

-Disculpe señor- fue Harry el que habló –pero queremos saber si hay algún faro cerca de aquí- El pescador los miro furtivamente y sin levantar la cabeza, les envió un gesto despectivo. No parecían de la zona.

–A que te refieres chico… esta es una costa, hay por lo menos 3 faros en un kilómetro a la redonda.- La pregunta había sido tonta.

-¿Y alguna pareja llamada Willkins?- El hombre negó.

Ante la perspectiva de que de esta persona no lograrían obtener mucha información, siguieron su camino, no sin que antes Ginny les llamara la atención. -¿Ya vieron como venimos? Parecemos salidos de algún congelador.- Y la verdad es que los chicos ya habían comenzado a sentir el calor abrasador de las primeras horas de la mañana, y poco a poco, fueron colocando prendas en sus mochilas con hechizos extensibles para que no hicieran mucho bulto.

Siguieron caminando, y cerca de dos horas después, habían pasado dos faroles, una señora muy amable que les había indicado que quizás en la ciudad grande a un poco más de una milla, encontrarían lo que buscaban, y la persecución de un perro luego de que Ron sin fijarse donde pisaba le apretara la cola. Llegaron a una amplia zona llena de palmeras con sombra para descansar. Y eso hicieron. Se sentaron y bajaron sus mochilas para disponerse a tomar alimento. El animo de Ginny, Ron y Harry todavía seguía intacto, Hermione se mostraba dubitativa.

Ginny y Harry se encaminaron a un lugar apartado, Ron ni siquiera se inmutó, quería estar solo con Hermione.

-¡Gin!- Tomaron asiento. –He notado que a veces te sientes incomoda porque hablamos de cosas que tu no sabes-

-No necesito saber- refutó enseguida Ginny

-Claro que necesitas saber… solo que te pido tiempo, y prometo que te contare absolutamente todo, aunque creo que algunas ya las has de intuir.

Ginny no respondió de momento, solo se recargo ligeramente en él, mientras el aire le volaba unos pocos cabellos. –No te preocupes, tomate el tiempo que necesites… no pienso irme a ningún lado.- Harry sonrió y ambos terminaron sus bocadillos que habían tomado de la madriguera horas atrás.

-Hermione¿estas bien?- la pregunta sobraba. –Claro que no estas bien, pero que tonto soy… lo siento, es que...- Fue callado, Hermione lo besó en los labios y Ron tímidamente le devolvió el gesto.

–Gracias por estar aquí- Ambos se dirigieron a comer algo para encontrarse con el resto y seguir la caminata. Estaban cerca del pueblo.

Ya pasaba el medio día, y la intensidad del calor iba disminuyendo, ahora era imposible evitar el cansancio y mentalmente se repetían que debían seguir firmes por su amiga, ella los necesitaba, y así lo hicieron. Cuando cerca del las cuatro de la tarde entraban de lleno en el pueblo más grande en kilómetros y kilómetros de caminata, su animo amainó y volvieron a reposar entre un par de palapas. No sabían como seguir hasta que vieron a señora de aspecto amable y tosco, la interrogaron, vendía frutas.

Los chicos aun tenían hambre y se acercaron con el afán de hacer preguntas, pero una vez a su lado, Ron no pudo evitar lanzar una suculenta mirada a las jugosas manzanas, las cuales una vez compradas por Harry, se ganaron la confianza de la señora.

-Díganme, ustedes no son de aquí… ¿buscan algo en particular?- La señora esperaba atenta una respuesta. Hermione aprovecho.

-Si, buscamos a alguien… una pareja, los Willkins… Mónica y Wendell Willkins… ¿Los conoce?-

-Bueno querida, siento desilusionarte pero no recuerdo haberlos oído… ¿en que parte del pueblo te dijeron que vivían?-

-Solo recuerdo que en Victoria- Hermione comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de desesperación.

-Tranquila, tranquila… de casualidad¿no re referirás al pueblo llamado Victoria?... es una costa a unos dos kilómetros de acá. Es fácil de hallar, le antecede un farol- Parece que la Señora fuera adivina y estuvo tentada a preguntárselo, ahí tenía su respuesta, como podía haber pasado por alto ese detalle. Los cuatro sonrieron y agradecieron a la señora la información, buscaron un lugar apartado para desaparecerse, no sin antes pronunciar el nombre del lugar.

°-° °-° °-° °-°

La tarde perdía su color cuando una pequeña casa ubicada frente a un imponente mar les daba la bienvenida, ahora le recordaba perfectamente. A su mente se vinieron los movimientos torpes que tuvo el día que dejo a sus padre hundidos en nuevas memorias. De pronto recordó casi al cien por ciento todos los detalles que le mostraba impasible aquella fachada, como seguía tan pulcra y familiar, y casi inmediatamente percibió también el enorme rosal que se encontraba al costado derecho. Emitió un fuerte suspiro. Con semejante indicio todo parecía revelar que sus padres seguían ahí, y que su madre, aun con la memoria modificada, seguía conservando atisbos de su vida pasada. Su gusto por las rosas.

-¿Así que esta es la casa?- Hermione solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ante el comentario cálido de Harry.

Tal como quería encontrar la casa, sin peligro, bella, alegre, o al menos eso admiraba por la techada recién pintada de azul y las ventanas abiertas de par en par con macetas coloridas en las esquinas de cada una. Al menos sus padres sino regresaban con ella, estarían en un lugar tranquilos y lejos del mundo mágico. El mundo de Hermione.

Quiso entrar pero sus pies no se lo permitían, permanecía sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo esperando que alguien o algo le dijera que estaba permitido. Y cuando observó a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba al pequeño farol prender su luz por la entrada de la noche, su cuerpo se estremeció. Nadie decía nada, querían que fuera decisión exclusiva de Hermione las acciones que tomarían, por eso solo se limitaban a reconocer el lugar y voltearse a ver entre ellos. Ginny y Harry tomados de la mano, Ron apenas unos centímetros de la espalda de Hermione.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando un sonido proveniente del rellano de entrada la detuvo. Un hombre alto y de pelo castaño la miraba incrédulo, apenas la alcanzaba a observar y el resto de los chicos mostraron gestos de total sorpresa. Era como si hubieran visto un muerto.

-¿La… la casa… de los Wilkins?- preguntó nerviosa Hermione al momento que aquel hombre que aun no reconocía por la escasa luz se poso frente a la lámpara de entrada y relució una gafas a medio acomodar. El hombre la escudriñaba.

La chica al reconocer al sujeto parado frente a ella, se quedó helada. Sus amigos se pusieron junto a ella para evitarle una caída en caso de que se desmayara. Estaba realmente pálida. Poco podía disimular el asombro de tener a su padre frente a ella y su cara se contorsionaba poco a poco sin saber como reaccionar. Quería gritar, su mente se lo exigía. Correr a sus brazos y llorar largamente después de decirle 'Papá', pero no podía. No quería. Aún no la reconocía. Pero Ron en una asombrosa reacción, se acercó al hombre.

-Disculpe… s- señor, nos dijeron que la señora Willkins hacía deliciosos pasteles y… pues, queríamos uno de encargo.- Hasta Ron se maravilló de su fantástica idea, sin embargo Harry y Ginny se miraban extrañados. Hermione comenzaba a reír y siguió la excusa.

-Si… así es, disculpe mi expresión… pero no lo vi llegar y me tomó por sorpresa.- Hermione recobró la compostura, habían planteado un rumbo. -¿Disculpe, podríamos hablar con su esposa?

-¿Cómo sabes que es mi esposa?- pero el hombre no instigó mucho ya que la sonrisa de la chica lo había hecho reaccionar ante el pensamiento de hace días, esa chica… sabía que la había visto. Ahora podía deducir que era una chica del pueblo, pero aun así, no se convenció. -¿Te conozco?-

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces muy rápido y esta vez Ginny fue la que habló. –Em… hola señor, verá… quizás si nos conoce, somos de la zona… y bueno no sabemos, solo supusimos que usted vivía aquí.- Terminó la pelirroja advirtiendo el rumbo peligroso que estaba tomando el intercambio de palabras.

El hombre, quien por quinta vez desde el encuentro lanzaba una mirada renuente a los tres chicos y una mirada cálida a pesar de todo a Hermione, después de unos segundos más de analizar la situación, dio por hecho que no eran personas peligrosas. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando? eran solo unos jóvenes. 'Jóvenes como mi hija' pensó sin darse cuenta, y confundido por su reacción volteó a la entrada. -¡Mónica!... Te buscan…- Terminó Wendell Willkins al momento que Ginny y Harry le preguntaban con la mirada a Ron. Este solo señalaba con su largo dedo una pequeña madera colgada a un costado de la casa. "Pasteles Caseros Willkins".

La entrada a la casa fue lenta, todo parecía evocar un aspecto de la vida de su amiga, pero sabían que esa casa no era de ella, no de su vida, pero aun así Harry, Ginny y Ron podían percibir la calida sensación de estar en familia, como en casa. Hermione sentía su corazón correr tan a prisa que no reparó en las acciones de sus amigos, solo se limitó a observarlo todo. Era curioso ver como había muchos detalles que identificaban su vida en Inglaterra, lo cual resultaba más doloroso el proceso de reencuentro, cuando sin aviso alguno de entrada, vio a una mujer parada en el marco de la cocina.

-¡Ma!...- no continuó. Sus reflejos le habían fallado. –Perdón¿Mónica Willkins?- la mujer asintió con ternura al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la chica debido al error.

-Si, díganme…- Jane Granger hacía su entrada en la sala mientras les indicaba con la mano que tomaran asiento, Hermione lo hizo junto a ella sintiendo una enorme descarga eléctrica. Quería abrazarla, pedirle perdón, besarla y contarle todas las historias que había pasado en los últimos meses. Sus amigos lo intuyeron, Ron posó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

–Mi nombre es Ron Weasley- 'Weasley' pensó Mark al momento de escuchar la presentación, y tras haberse quedado tan solo en el umbral de la puerta, su interés incrementó y tomó asiento justo enfrente de los chicos.

-Veníamos a ordenar un pastel… verá es el cumpleaños de mi madre.- Ante esta excusa Mónica sonrió abiertamente a todos y parándose apuradamente, indicó que iría por bocadillos y el catalogo de decorados.

La mente de Mark Granger le estaba jugando pasadas, aún no comprendía que era esa loca idea que tuvo en la entrada y movía inconcientemente la cabeza como queriendo evitar todos los recuerdos. 'No son recuerdos'. Pero no lo podía evitar.

Los chicos notaban algo extraño al papá de Hermione cuando a la luz de la sala completamente iluminada pudo apreciar el rostro de los cuatro. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en ella, Hermione, su hija. Y de pronto, al encontrase sin su esposa en la habitación, comenzó a girar su cabeza indicando que algo no andaba bien. Se sentía incomodo. Su mente se veía inundada por recuerdos, imágenes. Esa extraña chica llorando, pidiendo que no la odiaran '¿Por qué rayos iba a odiar a una persona que no conocía?'… Todo era extraño, y la chica lo llamó Papá y el le contestaba 'tranquila Hermione'. Y cuando Ginny dijo en voz baja pero audible –Hermione… mira- Mark tuvo la peor reacción que pudo mostrar.

-¡Yo no tengo hija!-

El hombre se levantó tan rápido que casi tropieza con una mesita cafetera postrada a su izquierda, y posando sus brazos en la misma para recobrar el equilibrio, observó a la chica. –Tu no eres mi hija- La angustia se dibujaba en su rostro a manera de terror. No sabía de donde venían todas esas palabras, pero sabía que parte eran verdad. La verdad es que Wendell no recordaba tener una hija… pero Mark si, y ahora Mark estaba entrando en su mente tan rápido que se mareó y calló al suelo. Harry y Ron corrieron a levantarlo para ponerlo en un sillón, al momento que la madre de Hermione entraba y preocupada pedía explicaciones.

Pocas veces habían escuchado la frase _caer a pedazos_, pero Hermione la estaba considerando parte de la biografía de su vida. Ahora que todo parecía enredarse más, era rechazada bruscamente por su padre, el alegaba no conocerla, ella hecha pedazos por dentro, creía que se terminaría de quebrar si el sufrimiento no paraba pronto. El señor que se encontraba frente a ella desmayado no parecía percatarse de su dolor, y eso reducía mucho las esperanzas que le restaban a Hermione. Pero lo próximo pasó tan rápido, que la chica no supo reaccionar a tiempo. Llanto por parte de Hermione, consuelos por parte de sus amigos, su madre ayudando a su esposo a incorporarse y un hombre que de repente al observar las lagrimas de la joven que tiene frente a el, cae en cuenta. -¿Hija?-

Hermione se sintió mareada y de súbito comprende el extraño comportamiento de su padre. El la recuerda, sabe de ella.

-Jane, querida… ¿Dónde estamos?- Mark se encontraba confundido, su esposa se encontraba peor, no sabía como reaccionar ante los comentarios absurdos de su marido, su única deducción era la demencia que venía mostrando desde hace unos meses, al parecer el ver a la chica, había incrementado la idea de la persona que soñaba como su hija. Temió por él.

-Hermione- susurra Harry a un costado –Creo que ya es hora- Hermione y Harry habían acordado ser ellos los que llevarían a cabo los hechizos, y el momento de usarlos se revelaba ante ellos.

-¡Stupefy!-

-Finite Incantatem!-

Ambos cayeron inconcientes. Los padres de Hermione yacían quietos uno encima del otro en el sillón más largo de la sala. Hermione temblaba. El hechizo que Harry había lanzado a Mark lo había terminado de debilitar pero era seguro que recuperaría completamente la memoria. Su madre, aún parecía mantener el hechizo muy fuerte. El primero que reaccionó fue su padre.

-Hermione- El hombre se sentó derecho en el asiento, y al notar a su esposa desmayada sobre el, sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente al recordar que Harry había aplicado magia sobre ellos, su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡TU!- Se lanzó sobre Harry –Tu le has hecho algo a mi esposa… contesta… ¿Qué le has hecho, que tiene?- Harry intentó liberarse del amago, y Ron tiró de Mark para evitar que le hiciera daño.

-Papá… papá, déjalo, él no le ha hecho nada… solo esta desmayada… solo eso- termina Hermione en medio del llanto. Tan solo para dirigir nuevamente su varita hacia su madre.

-¡Finite Incantatem! – No hubo reacción.

-¡Finite Incantatem!- Esta vez fue Ron, y para respiro de todos, La señora Granger parecía reaccionar.

Jane se incorporó en el sillón al momento que la luz de las lámparas nublaba su visibilidad. Estaba pálida y temblaba ligeramente.

-¡Mamá!- Fue lo único que se alcanzo a escuchar. Mark liberó a Harry y este fue ayudado por Ginny quien se había mantenido cerca de la madre de Hermione esperando su reacción. Para cuando Jane reaccionó, parecía absurdo notar la escena. –Hermione, hija… ¿Por qué lloras?-

Hermione no supo si correr hacia sus amigos para agradecerles y brincar de felicidad con ellos, o seguir abrazando a su madre hasta que ella así lo pidiera. Estaba feliz, pero sus padres estaban aun muy confundidos. Ella les debía muchas explicaciones. Todo era voltear al lugar en el que se encontraban, desconocían que era Australia, pero Hermione aun no dijo nada. De su bolso tomó una poción para recomponer los nervios de ambos y sus ojos brillaban ante la idea de tenerlos de nuevo junto a ella. Sus padres tomaron un poco reacios la poción y Hermione volteó a ver a sus amigos, Ginny lloraba ante la escena, Harry sonreía abiertamente mientras pausadamente se sobada las partes del cuerpo en las que Mark lo había magullado. Pero Ron estaba parado lejos de allí, respiraba profundamente y se rascaba la cabeza cada 10 segundos. Hermione se paró al verlo en esa posición, se acercó sigilosamente aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, y cuando el volteó y observó el brillo en sus ojos, sus facciones se destensaron.

-¡Funcionó!- Hermione lo abrazo, Ron le correspondió y se sonrojo ante la inquisitivamente mirada de Mark, pero aun así no deshizo el abrazo, y ella le correspondió con un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo ruborizarse completamente. Y mientras Hermione regresaba con sus padres, Ginny y Harry reían socarronamente de él.

Había mucho de que hablar, y Hermione después de hacer unas tazas de té, sentó a sus padres en el comedor para comenzar a relatarles todo. Obviamente omitió lo mas fuerte, no hacía falta exaltarlos más, y aun así, las expresiones de preocupación no se hicieron esperar, más aun al saber en donde estaban, se lo habían comentado después de notar el inusual calor que hacia ese día. Poco a poco ella fue narrando la guerra, el viaje, las travesías, todo de manera muy parcial. No quería meterse con muertes y torturas, en cambio les comentó los excelentes amigos que tenía y que la habían acompañado en todo. Y aunque solo la madre de Hermione lo notó, cuando la chica habló de su estadía en la madriguera, sus ojos le brillaron al voltear a ver a Ron. Para su madre no paso desapercibido.

°-° °-° °-° °-°

Los chicos se encontraban profundamente dormidos en el sillón de la sala. El día anterior había estado plagado de sorpresas que era imposible no caer agotado. Después de haber discutido ellos con ellas sobre la caballerosidad y como repartirse para dormir, habían caído rendidos en el mismo sillón, sentados uno junto al otro. Y ahora en la mañana se percibía lo acostumbrados que estaban a dormir con cierta incomodidad. Los cuatro repartidos en el sillón, Harry recargado en las piernas de Ginny, y Hermione recargada en el pecho de Ron. Ninguno se percataba de la imagen que daban, y solo se movían inquietos ante los constantes ronquidos que daba Ron.

Todos estaban profundamente dormidos que no se percataron que hacía cinco minutos, Mark Granger, posaba sus ojos en Hermione y sus amigos, en especial en ella, desviando desmesuradamente la vista al pelirrojo. Los veía con aplomo. No se podía decir que tuviera rencor, odio o alguna especie de sentimiento negativo por las acciones que había tenido su hija, al contrario, pensaba en lo mucho que habría sufrido, por que por mucho que les contara Hermione, el estaba seguro que no había sido tan tranquilo y sin riesgos. '¡Había sido una guerra!' Ella aun le ocultaba cosas. Si como les había comentado su hija había sido un año sin estar presente en sus vidas, las experiencias definitivamente se debieron haber acumulado a montones. Todo era parte del proceso, y el se sentía aturdido.

Le dirige una mirada tierna a su hija… 'había sido tan valiente…' sin embargo, un súbito pensamiento le aleja la angustia, si ella había estados con esos dos chicos que se encontraban a su lado, seguro las cosas habían sido mejor. Y vio al joven pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado y en el cual su hija tenía la cabeza apoyada, sabía que ella era especial para él. Sus celos de padre lo incomodaron, pero aun así, supo que ella no estaría con el por simple capricho.

Ron sentía una enorme comodidad en su posición, que solo de repente se movía para exhalar o emitir alguna palabra sin sentido, pero solo para regresar a dormir. Sin embargo, un sonoro ronquido que emitió hizo que Ron instintivamente abriera los ojos. Siente la mirada y despierta completamente.

Al ver la posición en la que se encuentra con Hermione, inmediatamente se separa cuidadosamente para evitar que caiga, y como de un acto temeroso, Ron se separa lo más que puede de ella considerando que Harry y Ginny están junto a él.

-¿Er buenos días señor Granger?- balbucea sin poder evitarlo. Hermione no despierta y es recargada por Ron en el respaldo.

-Buenos días R-Ron ¿verdad?

-Eh si, si soy Ron…-

-Hermione me ha contado mucho de ti… ¿quieres acompañarme a tomar un poco de aire?- y sin podérsela creer, Ron asiente

Ya afuera, la mañana no parecía tan diferente a las que el señor Granger había experimentado anteriormente en ese lugar bajo el nombre de Wendell, y ahora que su memoria se había recompuesto, la salida del sol que tan singularmente se mostraba, resultaba completamente nueva para el. Ambos se maravillaron. Sin saber el motivo o el que alguno de los dos fuera un experto se dirigieron calladamente a la costa de pináculos que se mostraba frente a ellos, el aire corría fresco y casi imperceptible. Los dos disminuyeron el paso apenas toparon con unas enormes rocas del lugar.

-Ron, dime que mi hija no sufrió mucho- expresó súbitamente el padre de Hermione, al tiempo que amablemente le invita a tomar asiento en una de las rocas.

Ron se siente intimidado, como rayos podía responder con el mayor de los tientos esa pregunta, claro que había sufrido, los tres lo habían hecho, pero para un padre el hecho de que su hija sufriera en medio de un par de chicos, solo debería suponer que ese par de imberbes no la habían cuidado bien… Ron carraspea.

-¿No puedes contestar?-Ron se preocupa.

-Claro que puedo.- Ron siente la mirada fija de Mark posarse en su rostro, pero por alguna extraña razón no muestra ganas de salir corriendo, sabe que puede hablar, que puede confiar, que Mark Granger sabe la respuesta y solo quiere un poco de tranquilidad.

-Nosotros la cuidamos mucho señor, si sufrió… no se lo puedo negar, ni tampoco lo pude evitar, pero también fue muy valiente, creo que la más fuerte de los tres.- Terminó Ron con un gesto serio y firme. No se podía dudar de su palabra.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que alguno pronunciara palabra.

-¿Quieres a mi hija?-

–Demasiado- Afirma Ron sin siquiera dudarlo, acompañado de un color rojo en las orejas.

El señor Granger asiente –Se que ella también te quiere mucho.-

A Mark Granger nunca le había gustado leerle libros de príncipes azules a su hija, no creía que necesitara esa sarta de tonterías para conseguir un chico y mucho menos que un chico reuniera alguna vez los requisitos suficientes para que lo complaciese en ese aspecto, por eso se explicaba de manera justificada 'que caso tenía ilusionarla'. Pero en aquel lugar, en la vista que con anterioridad de alguna forma sabia que venia a ver cada mañana, observo de reojo al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado. Supo que nunca reuniría las características para ser el príncipe azul de su hija, pero el era un caso muy cercano al prototipo, al menos cubría el aspecto mas importante… Quería a su hija.

* * *

Uyyy…! Muy meloso el final jejejeje. 

Hola, yo se que quizás estén a punto de ahorcarme por el enorme tiempo que me lleve en actualizar jajaja, pero se me hizo imposible, el capi estaba escrito, faltaba desarrollar la historia, y pues si a eso le agregamos el enorme estreñimiento mental en palabras de mi amiga Rose jejeje, o lo enferma que estuve y el montón de tarea (no de en balde es maestria jeje) resulta que no me pueden acribillar. :D jajajaja,…

**Maggie Granger Weasley:** Hola chica apurada jajaja, pues aquí como vez por fin actualice, que bueno que te gusto el capi y el principio anterior era de intriga para que lo fueran descubriendo junto con este, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

**Will Potter:** Hooola chico de la periquera, de las revistas vaqueras y de las chicas en bikini… o se me olvidaba el que no alcanza el apagador jajajajajaja… Will, gracias por seguir con mis historias y tu apoyo constante, por la preocupación… ya estoy muchísimo mejor, y por la felicitación… simplemente gracias por el impulso. ¿te gusto el pastel? Besos.

**Goendi Lovegood: **Creo que fuiste la única que me capto lo del profeta jajaja, bueno realmente no lo se, pero si la única que me lo dijo jejeje… gracias por seguir al pie, y ¿serás primera? Jajajaja, abrazos y gracias Wendy.

**Est-Potter:** Estefanía, gracias por seguir por estos rumbos, gracias por tus testamentos en PM y también por las porras, es normal que no entendieras el final, de hecho era mi objetivo jajajaja… espero este te haya gustado también y seguimos en contacto. Gracias. (¿Amigos…enemigos?) jajaja suspiros ya no….

**Náyades:** Stef! Bien a ti que mas te puedo decir, mas que mi eterno agradecimiento por la dedicatoria, por compartir tus fics, por los enormes PM y contar con tu amistad. Ahora fui una completa boluda lo se… jejeje Que bueno que tu ultimo examen también lo hayas salvado y que te prepares para los que vienen, suerte… aquí con los dedos cruzados jejeje. Gracias por la postal. Y muchas gracias tambien por ayudarme con el tortuoso trabajo de corregirme jejeje. Besos.

**Pericles:** Irene, que gusto poder ver que ya no eres tan vaga ;D espero saber de ti rápido jajajaja, y pues sino comprendiste el principio anterior, creo que aquí quedo claro, ya en la semana subo mas fotos y mil gracias por tus felicitaciones… me ha encantado saber de ti… ya regreso a la acción. Besos.

**The strong storm:** Me da gusto seguir sabiendo de ti¿te gustó? Y disculparas por la enorme tardanza pero espero haya valido la pena… gracias por tus comentarios y muchos saludos.

**Kiiandy Black:** Prometo dedicarme más a tus fics, los he dejado, pero me ha gustado mucho el que leí. Y se nota que eres mexicana chido jejejeje… chido que te tomes el tiempo para dejar tus comentarios. Gracias.

**xXCaritoOo:** Carolina, gracias por seguir por acá, por darme la oportunidad y seguir mis lokas ideas, saludos.

**Merodeadora-chii:** Día de complacencias, pondré un poco mas de los cuatro fantásticos con Ted jejejeje… espéralo! Jajajaja, gracias y saludos…

**Grint Eliloca:** Hoooola Tú! Caray mira que ya me vuelvo loca con Quince, solo puedo agradecerte que pases por acá, y me has dado una fabulosa idea¿quince capis? Jajajaja creo que se volverá moda, espero te haya gustado este capi y espero final… lloro. :D

**Rosewg:** Ow! gracias por tus palabras de sincero y doloroso apoyo jajajajaja… estreñimiento mental?? Buena tu frase, espero este haya recuperado el brillo perdido, y gracias por tus palabras.

**Manis aka HGnRW freak:** Para empezar que nombre tan más enredado jajajaja y solo agradecerte el que te acercaras y pusieras rr… sigue asi! Jajajaja lectores nuevos Uju!

** Gracias por leer aunque no dejes review!  
SOWELU**


	9. Confesiones

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

**Capítulo 9: Confesiones**

"_Aún cerrados los ojos siente su respiración, sabe que es ella, y eso le agrada enormemente. Minutos escuchando ese leve ronroneo por su parte lo hace sentirse real, único. Vivo. Y es que últimamente vivo es una palabra recurrente en su vida, queriendo descifrar a cada segundo exactamente su significado; junto a ella, quien mejor para darle el sentido que tanto necesita su vida. _

_Siente su cuerpo debajo de él, a pesar de solo encontrarse recargado en sus piernas, la siente suya. En cualquier sentido, incluso en aquel más inocente que pueda recordar. Pues Harry se ve últimamente como un pequeño a quien le enseñasen cada día a vivir de nuevo, a sentir. Y la guerra le dio eso más que a ninguno. La guerra le enseñó que su cuerpo aun reacciona al amor. Al amor del que tanto tiempo le hablaron y al final comprendió de una forma magistral. Y solo espera pacientemente el momento en el que ella lo escuche sin interrupciones, sin juicios y sobre todo… sin culpas. Así quizás, pueda descubrir otra vez que realmente esta vivo"…_

o-o-o-o

Era una mañana un tanto particular, el ambiente asomaba claramente el sol por la pequeña ventana de la sala, aún así, una fresca brisa recorría la casa. Particularmente comenzaba a sentir los pies acalambrados, y urgió la enorme necesidad de enderezarse. Al mover un poco la cabeza, solo atinó a recordar que estaba en el regazo de Ginny y seguramente ella estaría mas incomoda que él. Para su sorpresa, estaba equivocado. La chica se encontraba aún profundamente dormida y no presentaba señal de molestia. Esbozando de vez en cuando lo que Harry creía ver, una sonrisa.

-Ay no- Llegó un leve susurró a su odio.

–Ay no-. Se repetía constantemente, y a pesar de no ver a la persona, esa voz le sonaba particularmente familiar. Levantó la vista.

Hermione se encontraba dando vueltas en el espacio contiguo del comedor como tantas veces la había visto cuando algo le preocupaba. Distraídamente sacaba del refrigerador uno que otro ingrediente, para lo que Harry atinaba a pensar, era el desayuno. Pero en el minuto que la observó quietamente, lo llegó a abrir tantas veces, que llegó a dudar que tan concientemente lo estuviera haciendo. Y sin hacer mucho movimiento, le dio un tímido beso en la frente a Ginny, de quien arrancó un suspiro involuntario, y se dirigió finalmente al encuentro de su amiga.

-¿Hermione?- La chica no lo escuchó. Intentó más fuerte. -¿Hermione?-

Hermione reconoció la voz y a pesar de saber de quien se trataba, dio un brinco al momento de verlo parado justo enfrente de ella. Sus ojos abiertos como platos le confirmaron a Harry sus sospechas. Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Y Ron?- Se aventuró Harry, confirmando por el tono que tomó su rostro que sin duda alguna, el tema tenía que ver con él.

Hermione dudó unos segundos pero la respuesta estaba prácticamente tentada desde hace unos minutos en la boca de ella preparada para ser expulsada, provocando una sonrisa en Harry incluso antes de que ella diera la respuesta.

-Está con mi papá- Frustrada, frunció el ceño y se sentó rápidamente en una silla, para con la misma, estar de pie nuevamente. Harry no quería reírse estrepitosamente enfrente de ella, pero su sonrisa pugnaba por salir en cualquier momento. -¿Sabes?, mi papá nunca fue de buenos tratos… y si¿y si Ron no se comporta?-

-¿No se comporta?- Harry la miró incrédulo, y dejo ver en una enorme sonrisa todos sus dientes. –Hermione, si tu papá hubiera querido asesinar a Ron, ya lo hubiéramos sabido¿no crees?-

Pero el inseguro comentario de Harry la hizo dudar aún más, y apretó fuertemente la bolsa con pan que tenía en sus manos. Harry se compadeció de ella y tomó lo que Hermione había sacado previamente comenzando a idear algo comestible. Era cierto que no era un gran cocinero, pero sabía de comida lo suficiente para sobrevivir en estos casos. Por otro lado, Hermione ni siquiera le discutió, se alejó de nuevo a la ventana para cerciorarse si alguien regresaba.

Pasaron unos minutos más cuando Ginny se incorporó con ellos al captar el aroma del tocino y salchichas asadas, mientras se podía decir que el transcurso de media hora todo siguió tranquilo, a pesar de que Hermione estaba comenzando a marear a Ginny con tanta vuelta. Ella sin embargo decidió que eso no importaba y aprovechaba los minutos a solas con Harry, ambos reían con tonterías, todo parecía relajado, incluso se podría jurar que solo estaban de visita en la casa de Hermione para convivir a sus padres o algo similar.

Todo transcurrió muy bien hasta que Hermione regresó y planteo una pregunta demasiado complicada para el hecho de que Ginny también se encontrara con ellos.

-Harry¿ya planeaste como le vas a decir a la Orden la verdad sobre Snape?- La irrupción repentina hizo que la pareja diera un brinco y retrocedieran entre ellos, aunque las palabras Orden y Snape no era bueno mezclarlas.

-No Hermione, aun no- La mirada demasiado elocuente que envió Harry a su amiga, hizo que Ginny se sintiera realmente incómoda. Ella reaccionó demasiado rápido.

-Oh, no se preocupen chicos. No los interrumpiré.- Terminó. Y dándose la media vuelta de forma brusca anunció a Hermione que iría a asearse.

-No, espera… no es así, nosotros no…-Pero Ginny ya había llegado al segundo piso. –Gracias Hermione-

-Lo-lo siento.- Emitió al momento que se daba la vuelta para regresar a su posición. –Solo considero que lo debes ir pensando, mañana regresaremos y tendrás que hablar.-

Harry sabía que su amiga tenía la razón en más de una cosa. Tenía que hablar, y mucho. Aunque el consideraba que con quien mas tenía que hablar era con ella, con Ginny, ya que se sentía realmente miserable cada vez que tenia que dejar de hablar o cambiar de tema enfrente de ella, y es que por supuesto no podía sin mas un día llegar a decirle, 'sabes que Gin, Snape no quería realmente dejar sin oreja a George'.

Todo el humor ácido que de repente lo invadió, no veía momento para dejarlo de lado, y no era justo. Ya que en menos de cinco minutos todo se vio irrumpido de nuevo, sin que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos dos.

-¡Hermione!- La dulce voz de Jane Granger llenó la estancia al momento que con un fuerte abrazo rodeaba por los hombros a su hija y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.- ¿Dónde esta tu padre?-

-Am, mamá… bueno, él y… em, él y Ron salieron desde muy temprano y no han regresado- Quizás su madre podría tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¡Oh!- Jane se llevó una mano a la boca y a los dos segundos comenzaba a reír realmente divertida.

-¡Mamá, no es divertido!- Hermione creía sentir un color rojo tan fuerte en su rostro que si no fuera por los pasos de Ginny entrando en el lugar, quizás hubiera salido corriendo de la casa con esperanzas de encontrarlos de pasada.

-Así que este chico Ron… -Dejó a propósito la frase sin concluir.

-Hermione- La voz de Ginny le alivió la inquietante pregunta – mi hermano no es tan bruto, todo estará bien-

-¿Porque las cosas irían mal?- Jane pareció dar en el clavo, lo que hizo que repentinamente su hija comenzara a balbucear mientras Ginny trataba de suprimir una sonrisa y Harry se encontraba carcajeándose en la cocina ante la pregunta.

-Eh, mamá… Ron es…- Hermione tomó aire fuertemente, pero como si su mala suerte estuviera de su lado y nada mas, un ruido de pies fuertemente arrastrados la sacó de su ensoñación. Ron y su padre habían hecho entrada justo en el momento en el que ella pretendía hablar con su madre. Y Jane no lo dejó pasar, tanto que hasta Harry salió apresurado de la cocina.

-¿Si hija?... ¿Ron es?- Ron al escuchar aquellas palabras palideció más si eso era posible, marcando terriblemente el contraste entre su piel y su colorada cabellera.

Hermione volteó hacia la entrada de la casa y reparó en el gesto de Mark, su padre parecía algo curioso, pero por más que buscó algún gesto alterado, desencajado o quizás de asesino en serie, no lo encontró. Su rostro se percibía tranquilo y eso le dio la fuerza para continuar.

-Ron… es… mi novio- Ahí estaba ya, sin ninguna duda, directo, y mejor así, aunque Hermione seguía sin estar segura si el momento había sido el adecuado, pues ambos padres se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Incluso sino hubiera tenido tanto miedo por la reacción hubiera arrancado a carcajadas por la forma en que de repente Ron, había volteado a ver de soslayo a su padre, estaba tentativamente muy cerca de él, no le había dado oportunidad para alejarlo del peligro.

La sonrisa de Jane la sacó de su concentración, y él que Mark solo alzara una ceja en señal de 'que bueno que nos lo informas' fue su colme.

-Bueno, hija… eso ya lo sabíamos- Soltó de repente Jane.

-¿Ah si?- Dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono, para solo mirarse más rojos que nunca, al menos era un alivio saber que Ron recuperaba el color.

-A decir verdad, lo intuimos- Continuó Jane-… eran un poco obvios, esas cosas no pasan desapercibidas.

-Bueno- Mark habló- Al menos… ahora sé que este chico no es tan malo para ti- La sonrisa que expulsó Hermione fue tan radiante que todos en la sala, incluidos Harry y Ginny, quienes al haber estado observando todo un poco a la defensiva, se relajaron y regresaron a terminar con el asunto de la comida, seguidos de Jane, quien no paraba de reírse.

Por otra parte, Ron seguía sin moverse, las piernas no le funcionaban como le hubiese gustado, aunque tampoco fuera que quisiera huir al primer intento. Y realmente, lo único que pasaba por su mente era una sensación tan fuerte. Satisfacción. Realmente satisfecho, y más aún cuando el padre de Hermione le dio una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa a ambos para luego subir a su habitación.

La tensión había pasado. Y después de haber desayunado, Ginny comentó a Hermione que enviaría un patronus a su madre para avisarle de su llegada al día siguiente. Solo que su idea tuvo que ser desechada porque al intentarlo, su varita expulsó unas chispas doradas y una pequeña voluta blanca fue lo único que se conjuró. Por supuesto un patronus no debía verse así, y tuvo que ser sustituido por el cachorro de Jack Russell de Ron. Harry al notar el contratiempo quiso hablar con ella, pero parecía que Ginny se encontraba peor con este tema, y solo acertó a dejarla tranquila, al menos hasta que estuvieran de regreso.

Habían trazado el plan de que Ron, Harry y Ginny, llegarían a la madriguera por aparición y Hermione regresaría a Londres en avión con sus padres. Y aunque esta idea no tenía completamente contento a Ron, sabía que Hermione lo necesitaba más que nadie, pues sus padres al no estar tan involucrados en su mundo, la curación en su relación debía ser diferente. Sopesaba la fuerte idea de separarse de ella, luego de que su relación prácticamente había recién comenzado, pero ni de broma iba ser él, el que pidiera que no se fuera. Eso no. Ya habría formas. Y después de hacer los preparativos necesarios para la partida de Australia, el ambiente se iba mezclando ruidosamente. Ron estaba serio, Ginny y Harry más tensos que nunca y por otro lado Hermione irradiaba tal felicidad al igual que sus padres, que volvía una caos esa noche.

Al otro día, todo pasó tan rápido que a Ron apenas le dio tiempo suficiente para apenas darle un beso desesperado en los labios a Hermione cuando creían que nadie los veía. No sabían el tiempo que estarían separados, así que su abrazo dejaba mucho en el aire. Mark y Jane se despedían de los otros chicos cuando ellos llegaron a la estancia.

-Chicos- La voz de Mark se quebró- realmente me dio mucho gusto volver a verlos, más… más en estas circunstancias, que estén bien… y a salvo. Realmente no se como les voy a agradecer que estuvieran con mi hija- Mark parecía aturdido.

-Ella me ha contado mucho sobre lo que hicieron por ella, y yo, bueno, yo nunca lo olvidaré… Gracias Harry, gracias Ginny… y a ti Ron, gracias por haber estado siempre con ella… y cuidarla-

Ron tuvo una fuerte sacudida al recordar el momento en que los dejó, pero Hermione al percibir lo que sentía, aferró sus dedos en los de él, tranquilizándolo.

-Siempre- Concluyó Ron.

El viaje de regreso a la madriguera se efectuó de manera más rápida. Después de una fuerte sacudida por la enorme distancia que representaba, el trío se dejó caer en el jardín de la madriguera. Y tan pronto Molly oyó los quejidos de dolor, salió a su encuentro. Después de un rápido almuerzo, la mañana pareció más lenta que de costumbre, curiosamente, cada uno había tomado por su lado, resultaba un tanto ridículo ya que nadie parecía estar enojado con nadie. Pero Ron dijo que quería estar en su cuarto, Harry que quería salir un poco a tomar aire solo, y Ginny como consecuencia, subió a su cuarto tan confundida que dio un leve portazo tras ella, y aunque lo quiso evitar, sabía que Harry había notado las lágrimas que soltó, para luego decidir irse. Pasó un día entero, y ninguno dio señal de revertir el asunto.

o-o-o-o

Sentado en un rincón ya nada le importaba, incluso ni el maldito frío ni la densa niebla que le helaba los huesos con el fuerte viento que se dejaba caer en la zona. Su objetivo era congelar su cerebro, poner su cuerpo a menos cero, con el único propósito de no dejarse caer en ese momento.

_I fly so high  
Then fall so lo__w_

Su cuerpo se recargaba en un gran árbol que a la vista de la madriguera nadie podía adivinar donde se encontraba. Su repentina idea de escapar, de alejarse de "su familia" era muy dura, necesitaba estar solo, a pesar de haberlo estado prácticamente por un año. No se sentía capaz de seguir rodeado de tantas personas que solo buscaban que él, "él héroe" se sintiera bien. Lo abrumaban, le dolía y no encontraba la manera de decirlo sin hacer daño, sin pasar por alto todas las atenciones que habían tenido con él desde que todo el infierno cesó.

Tentado fuertemente a llorar por cualquier razón, poco lo había logrado en el transcurso de seis días. Se sentía nefasto por cada debilidad que se mostraba en él cada cierto momento, no quería flaquear simplemente por aquellos que lo habían apoyado tanto, sencillamente creía que no lo merecían. Incluso, aunque Ginny no lo demostrara, se sentía mal por saber que ella lloraba a escondidas todo el tiempo, la había encontrado sollozando y sus ojos rojos no dejaban lugar a dudas; pero lo que mas le molestaba, era verla sufrir de ese modo y no saber como ayudarla. Varias dudas cruzaban por su mente:

"_Y si quiere estar sola y solo la interrumpo… Y ¿si quiere compañía y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo?... ¿y que le digo?... ¿Cómo la trato? O que tal que no quiere mostrarse débil ante mi… o que su fortaleza no es tanta como realmente aparenta…"_

Todo se remitía a ella, siempre. Ella había pasado a formar parte de su mundo, una prioridad que a pesar de conocer casi a la perfección, no hallaba la manera de ayudarla en ese preciso momento, pues él… él se sentía peor.

Aunque él consideraba comenzar de cero, su memoria no le ayudaba. Había visto, oído, sentido tanto. Había vivido demasiado que no se sentía capaz de regresar el cronómetro y simplemente comenzar a ser feliz. No, eso no. Nunca sería completamente feliz. Y dejó que esa idea lo inundara por completo, mientras el clima se dejaba sentir con más fuerza.

o-o

Ella creía que tener a Harry de vuelta aliviaría su dolor, saber que de nuevo era para ella y que las posibilidades de permanecer mas tiempo juntos serian infinitas, pero lo único que había logrado desde su vuelta a la madriguera tras terminar la guerra, era un vacío que aun no veía posibilidad de llenarse entre ellos. Eran novios de nuevo, de eso no cabía duda y tenía la certeza de que habían mantenido de alguna forma la relación de manera superficial por miedo de ambos a enfrentar la realidad y convertirla en algo realmente doloroso, que al final, los volviera a separar.

Sabía que todavía había cosas que Harry no le contaba, cosas que para ella eran importantes saber, pero que nunca se iba a atrever a preguntar sin iniciativa de él. Porque como ella se había prometido y le había prometido de manera silenciosa, sería su apoyo, no una estorbosa novia que no lo dejara respirar atosigándolo con preguntas todo el tiempo.

Y en parte quizás también fuera su culpa, porque no lograba quitarse la dura mascara que le impedía pedirle que estuviera junto a ella, aunque fuera en el más largo de los silencios, sin hablar. En ella no existía esa seguridad y eso le impedía seguir adelante y en estos momentos, estar con él.

Hacía un día completo que no se veían, ambos se habían alejado por decisión propia que ninguno se dio cuenta de cuanto se necesitaban para crecer, pasar este amargo dolor.

Dejar atrás el pasado.

Todos lo necesitaban, pero ellos como pareja más, ya que sabían que debían estar juntos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Ni siquiera lo pensaban, pero el hecho de que compartieran un grado de comprensión a la par; los hacía únicos. Complementarios. Y ellos a pesar de saberlo no se atrevían a dar el primer paso, ni el segundo, porque estaban ensimismados con la idea cada uno de darse tiempo y espacio, que no se percataban de cuanto clamaban cercanía.

Ginny llevaba parte del día llorando, extrañaba a Fred y no sabía porque el recuerdo de su hermano venía tan fuerte justo ese día, el justo día que su corazón también echaba de menos a Harry. Era una mezcla total de incertidumbre, amor, ansiedad y tristeza. Todo le daba vueltas, con el único objetivo de volverla loca. Debía pensar mejor, pues tener a su hermano en su mente y tener la creciente necesidad de platicar con él no era nada bueno. De hablarle de lo enamorada y contrariada que se encontraba. Pero¿Por qué justamente con él¿Porque no George, porque no Bill? Teniendo hermanos hasta para darse el lujo de escoger¿tenía que pensar justo en él?

Toda su vida y su realidad prometían un caos sino lo hablaba… sino hablaba con Harry. Pero¿el estaría con la tranquilidad suficiente para escucharla? Tenía que verlo, pero¿dónde estaba? Tenía rato que nadie sabia de él, y no se encontraba en condiciones para salir a buscarlo. ¿Dónde? Podía estar en un millón de lugares y sabía que necesitaba estar lejos de todos… _de ella. _

Y de pronto su corazón se clavo en su pecho y no lo soltó por unos minutos.

"No quería estar con ella"

Sentía lágrimas a punto de derramarse, y quería estar en otro lugar… Tenía que salir de allí.

Pasos largos y apresurados sacaron a la pelirroja de la madriguera, había comentado de pasada a su madre que iría a dar una vuelta, que no la buscaran, que estaría bien. Su cuerpo iba suelto y su pecho de vez en cuando soltaba fuertes soplidos mientras sollozaba.

Lo único que sabía es que se dirigía hacia el jardín de la casa y que lo mejor seria encontrarse lugar entre los árboles mas alejados. Total, que en la madriguera había árboles para perderse todo un día si así lo quisiese.

En esos momentos se sentía más sola que nunca, sola sin su hermano, sola sin su amiga… sin Harry. Sentía una profunda tristeza que escapaba de su control. Esa guerra, esa tonta y estúpida guerra que se había llevado a sus seres queridos, y a escasos días, era una realidad que hastiaba a tal punto que se odiaba de no poder pensar en los que aun estaban allí, a los que habían sobrevivido. Y accedió a perderse en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba adentrándose mas en el bosque, su cabeza iba tan repleta que no se percató de cuando pronunciaron su nombre.

Otra vez. Y nada.

Pero los pasos la siguieron y los ruidos sordos la hicieron pararse de golpe, en esta ocasión pudo escucharlo, claro y fuerte.

-¿Ginny?-

Lo escuchó y su pecho se eclipsó, era como si hubiera deseado no haber escuchado la voz, no cuando ella se mostraba tan vulnerable y por temas que sabía que a él lo dejaban fuera de combate.

'Otra vez mi tonto complejo', pensó. Mientras lentamente dio vuelta sobre sus talones para toparse con un Harry visiblemente agitado, tembloroso y con el rostro desencajado, los ojos rojos.

-¿Por qué no te detenías? Llevo rato corriendo tras de ti y llamándote…-

¿Qué? Ahora comprendía. ¿Cuan absorta se encontraba que había pasado a Harry sin reparar en él? Y con solo mirarlo todo lo que planteaba su mente para convertirlo en locura se desvanecía como un mal sueño.

-¿Ginny, te encuentras bien?- … -¿Ginny?... Ginny estas muy pálida, ven a tomar asiento-

Y se dejó conducir hasta un tronco seco. Todo estaba de nuevo en su lugar, en su realidad, que el frío que de repente sintió, le cayó como golpe seco en el rostro y comenzó a tiritar.

Aun así, sin dejar el aplomo que la caracteriza, se dio el lujo de observar a Harry, a _su_ _Harry_, que la seguía observando con el ceño fruncido. Sin idea de lo que él estuviera pensando en esos momentos. Si se alegraba o no de haberla encontrado, si una vez que la dejara en su casa, volverían a separarse. Pero sostuvo su mirada, una mirada profunda que fue de verde a chocolate, una mirada que de momento se convirtió en la clave para que ambas demostraran todo, ya que se consideraban expertos en ese tipo de expresiones pues comenzaba a ser su medio de comunicación mas efectivo. Y de pronto todo estaba dicho, aunque más bien "claro" era la palabra correcta. Ambos se necesitaban y de ninguna forma buscaban alejarse, el problema consistía en que no sabían como acercarse.

Y se abrazaron. El sentir el cuerpo del otro tan cerca era inexplicable, y profundamente sanador. Ella dejó de sollozar y él de sentir miedo, aunque el que ella disipara todo su sufrimiento de repente hizo que su cabeza le jugara una mala pasada, y deshizo el abrazo a tiempo que se paraba y alejaba unos metros de Harry.

-G-Ginny… ¿Qué-que pasa?- Exclamó Harry dejando los brazos ahora vacíos prácticamente en la misma posición por unos segundos.

Ella dejó que su mente se controlara, que el frío hiciera efecto y volteó.

-¿Donde estabas¿Por qué te vas así, sin al menos decir las razones?- Ginny se sentía furiosa. -¿Sabes que? No. Igual y ni con las razones, igual y tan solo con el simple hecho de tu promesa de no alejarte lo suficiente como para no volverme loca.-

-Gin, yo… yo necesitaba pensar a… solas, tu sabes, no quería afectar a los demás… a ti.- Terminó Harry a la vez que se incorporaba lentamente y daba pequeños pasos para acercarse.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, separados por escasos centímetros sin nada, absolutamente nada que decir, y en el largo rato que duraron así, no hicieron alusión de volverse a abrazar, ni de llorar, ni mucho menos de salir corriendo cada uno por su lado. Parecía que sus mentes les exigían arreglar las cosas con madurez, pues ya no eran unos chiquilines para ir dando muestras de berrinches, ni tampoco eran los adultos expertos que sabían expresar sus emociones, tenían que hablarlas.

Ginny tomó la decisión y dando un paso corto tomó la mano de Harry y ambos desaparecieron.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de recuperación, Harry logró encajar sus ojos para averiguar donde se encontraban porque aunque la visibilidad era nula, sentía la mano de Ginny tan aferrada a él que de pronto la oscuridad era lo de menos.

Un paso, crujido de madera y el leve polvo que se sintió en la habitación le dieron los reflejos suficientes para tomar a Ginny por la cintura y quedar mas cerca.

-No te preocupes Harry, este lugar es seguro- Oyó que la voz de Ginny de nuevo era cálida, dulce y estaba muy cerca de su oído¿pero a que se refería con un lugar seguro?

-Lumos!- La voz de su novia lo tomó por sorpresa y cuando adaptó sus ojos a la visibilidad, todo se veía extraño. Porque el lugar que significaba seguro, era una habitación en ruinas que dejaban cierta melancolía en el aire, había unos cuantos muebles apilados en las orillas, todo cubierto de gruesas capas de polvo y telarañas en lugares estratégicos. Descubrió que fuera donde fuera, Ginny nunca había estado allí, porque su rostro dejaba más que la sorpresa de no haber fallado en hallar el lugar.

-Espero que no te moleste… pe-pero necesitaba… em… un lugar para estar contigo a solas. ¡Lo siento!-Terminó la pelirroja que enviaba una fugaz mirada de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

-Eh si Ginny, veo lo que dices, pero ¿me podrías decir donde estamos?-

-¿No la reconoces? Bueno, es que yo pensé que era una…em, una buena idea- Ginny seguía balbuceando- Es… es tu casa… la casa de tus padres. Estamos en Godric's Hollow…-

Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y en su sorpresa soltó ligeramente a Ginny quien interpretó la situación de forma equivocada y un pinchazo de dolor subió por su estomago.

-Lo-lo siento, en serio… mejor seria irnos…-

-No… ¿Qué?- Harry la miraba aturdido- No, no quiero… es decir, espera…- Pasaron unos segundos mientras analizaba la idea. –No Gin, lo siento… este lugar esta bien, solo fue la sorpresa, no había estado aquí desde…-

-¿Ya has estado aquí antes?- Soltó Ginny sorprendida para luego aclarar- pero claro, que tonta, como no, digo es tu casa…-

No… de hecho estuve hace unos meses en la puerta, nunca había entrado, fue cuando Hermione y yo… bueno cuando… eh, es una larga historia…-Ginny hizo un mohín – Una larga historia, claro que… bueno que si estas dispuesta a escucharla… te contaré…-

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo-

-Tengo que hacerlo- Harry se fue acercando a su rostro mientras la varita de Ginny iba perdiendo luminosidad- Ginny, me siento fatal cuando te alejas, y hemos estado tanto tiempo separados, que no voy a permitirlo más solo por tonterías.

-No creo que sean tonterías-

-Son tonterías si no las comparto contigo-Peligrosamente el aliento de Harry fue haciendo que Ginny pediera poco a poco el control, mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura y rozaba tranquilamente la nariz de ella en su barbilla.

El aliento de ambos se fue mezclando mientras las manos de Harry recorrían la espalda y acariciaban tiernamente el cabello pelirrojo. La preliminar siempre era muy tentativa, pero nada como el beso, el tierno y ansioso beso que los unió en ese momento. Fueron aferrándose más hasta que sus bocas parecían que reclamaban todo el tiempo que habían estado separadas. Se necesitaban tanto que cuando Harry notó que sus manos se movían hacía lugares antes poco explorados, el repentino calor que sintió en su cara, hizo que se separara de ella. Despacio la hizo para atrás y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, mientras Ginny exhalaba de forma pausada con sus labios ligeramente hinchados.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar- Pronunció Harry con la voz aun ligeramente afectada.

-¿De verdad no te molesta el lugar?- La insistente pregunta de Ginny, hizo que se moviera y volteara involuntariamente por la habitación. Ella se lamentó hacerlo porque Harry se alejó.

Los dedos de él fueron recorriendo la pared de la pequeña habitación. La suposición lo llevó a pensar en que se trataba de una recamara y su instinto hizo que buscara pistas en el lugar. Una mesa a modo de esquinera le marcó el punto de partida, y el hallar vacío el mueble contiguo no significó mucho avance. Pero le hizo recordar que no se encontraba solo y no era el momento para explorar recuerdos. Lentamente regresó junto a su novia, para luego sacarla hacia las escaleras que terminaban al final de un angosto pasillo.

-Harry…-La voz de Ginny se afectó- ese gran boquete es… ¡Vaya!-

-¿Es grande verdad?- Harry dirigía su mirada en dirección al enorme hueco que la maldición de Voldemort había dejado al intentar acabar con él 16 años atrás.

-Harry….- Ginny se sentía incomoda.

-Ginny, este lugar es el indicado para que tu comprendas muchas cosas- Harry regresaba a su tarea de acercarse a ella pasando sus manos de nuevo por su cintura.- Es el mejor lugar porque aquí comenzó todo una vez, y aquí comenzará todo de nuevo… contigo.-

Ginny sintió débiles sus piernas y dejó que la guiara hasta una columna, recargándola suavemente mientras comenzaba a besarla fervientemente desde su oreja hasta apresar de nuevo sus labios en un beso aun mas impaciente que el anterior. Esta vez fue Ginny quien lo detuvo mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente y sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa.

Harry tomó su varita de su bolsillo y comenzó a conjurar hechizos absorbentes de polvo, mientras de una esquina desenfundaba un destartalado pero mullido sillón. Se disculpó con Ginny por el aspecto, pero ella rápidamente se aproximó a sentarse para luego extenderle su mano delicadamente hacia él. Se miraron por unos minutos, reconociéndose. Y cuando estuvieron juntos, el rostro de Harry se mostró dubitativo, no sabía por donde comenzar.

-Perdón- La palabra salió de una manera rápida de su boca, pero supo que era la necesaria-

-No hay nada que perdonar-

-Ginny, perdóname por haberte alejado… por haberme alejado, ser incapaz de estar para ti… de protegerte- Sus palabras eran firmes mientras el sufrimiento cruzaba por el rostro de ella. –Te extrañé todo el tiempo, y me sentía fatal por no haberte explicado las razones-

-¿Y si te dijera que nunca te alejaste de mi?- Ginny se mordía el labio mientras hablaba- Si te dijera que fuiste mi fortaleza para luchar por los míos… ¿por ti?-

-Diría que está bien- Harry apresó sus manos. –Porque realmente tú tampoco estuviste lejos. – Su mano comenzó a dibujar figuras en las palmas de ella.

-Aunque yo me creía solo, cada vez que Hermione o Ron se preocupaban por sus familias, yo me preocupaba por ti- Movió una mano por su antebrazo – durante el tiempo que estuvimos alejados mi único deseo era acabar con todo para cumplir mi promesa de regresar…

-¡Y la cumpliste!- Le completó Ginny, mientras le tomaba la mano que iba por su brazo y la enlazaba con la suya. –Te tengo de nuevo conmigo-

Silencio…

-¿Sabes como me puse cuando me enteré de las locuras que estabas haciendo en el colegio?- continuó Harry –Fue lo más desconsiderado que pudiste hacer-

-¿Crees que fue desconsiderado pelear contigo?- Y como ella sabía la respuesta, prefirió besarlo brevemente en los labios, al alejarse de nuevo Harry mantuvo unos instantes más los ojos cerrados. –No era la única-

-No, tienes razón, no eras la única… el problema era que eras tú- Harry se aproximó más. – Y eso para mi significó la mayor frustración que he experimentado.-

-Logramos hacer muy bien nuestra parte- Insistía mientras el parecía pensar como seguir.

-Si, realmente hacer que los Carrows te torturaran fue muy buena idea- Su tono era sarcástico – Al menos eso fue lo peor… ¿Porque lo fue verdad?

-No, Harry, eso no fue lo peor, pero eso ahora ya quedó en el pasado… al menos logramos darle batalle a ese cobarde de Snape- Y como si hubiera tocado el tema inconcientemente, miró de soslayo a Harry para captar su reacción.

-…-

Harry queriendo parecer más inocente dejó caer un comentario sin relación, sabía que era la mayor estupidez, pero aun así su boca lo sacó tan rápido que prefirió continuar.

-¿Sabes que recibí una carta de Dudley?- la expresión de Ginny mostraba una gran desilusión. Harry siguió como si nada.

-¿Sabes que estuvo buscando a la señora Figg durante unos días para que le prestara una lechuza y me escribiera?, vaya, me inquieta que todo eso haya salido de él mismo…

-Harry…

-Y lo mas inusual, es que…

-Harry…

-… todo lo que me escribió.- Pero no pudo continuar porque Ginny había tomado su barbilla y la había volteado deliberadamente hacia ella, mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios.

-¿Sabes? No tienes que cambiar de tema sino quieres hablar, se que es raro que tu primo te escriba, pero no es la forma…-

Y Harry agradeció enormemente como por vigésima vez en ese día haberse topado en su vida como una mujer así, porque si, aunque Ginny solo presentaba casi 17 años, mostraba una madurez que solo podía ser resultado de las experiencias tan intensas en estos últimos años. Y la besó. Sintiendo una enorme descarga eléctrica pasar por su cuerpo, sabiendo que ella experimentaba lo mismo, segundo a segundo, y de una manera tan lenta, que cualquiera en su presencia hubiera jurado que no se movían.

-Lo siento- Soltó Harry cuando se recuperó –Es solo que, Ginny… lo que te voy a comentar es muy importante, como es importante que seas paciente para comprenderlo.-

Ginny asintió, sin dejar de lado un gesto completo de nerviosismo.

-Gin…Snape se mantuvo fiel a Dumbledore todo el tiempo- los ojos de Ginny se abrieron en un gesto de horror – El siguió de espía bajo las ordenes de Dumbledore, el hizo un gran trabajo para facilitarnos a La Orden y a mi… acabar con Voldemort…-

El silencio que se creó a pesar de saberse solos en esa vieja construcción, hizo que Harry se moviera angustiado en su lugar. Sabía que lo que le acababa de comentar a Ginny no era precisamente lo que ella esperaba saber, pero tenía que hacerlo, y ahora enfrentar esa verdad entre los dos era imprescindible. Había sido su decisión. Que ella supiera todo antes que los demás.

-Harry… ¿Qué dices?- Ginny mantenía un gesto contrariado.- Harry, Snape intentó matar a mi hermano, y en una ocasión torturó a Neville al interponerse por mí-

El tamaño de la revelación de Ginny resultó un gran golpe para Harry. No había tomado la decisión de cómo decir las cosas a la Orden y si al final iba a defender a Snape ante los demás. Pero el hecho de que hubiera tenido en mente maltratarla cambiaba en mucho su perspectiva.

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que Snape te iba a torturar?- los ojos de Harry estaban abiertos en una expresión de contradicción, mientras sus sombras se formaban en la pared debido a la escasa luz de las varitas. – ¿Snape maltrató a… Neville?-

Ginny se limitó a bajar el rostro, sus recuerdos estaban comenzando a acumularse en su mente que no sabía como ocultárselo a Harry.

-Snape… trató de averiguar de ti por mí… me-

-¿Te aplicó legrimancia?- Terminó en un gesto de angustia- ¡Ginny! Porque no me lo dijiste antes… ¿Cómo¿Qué supo?-

Ginny comenzó a sollozar, y su mirada se volvió sombría. –Nada Harry, no supo nada de ti, porque yo tampoco lo sabía-

-Ginny… comprende que…-

-Como no quise decir nada, Alecto le dijo que me torturara…- sus palabras eran apenas un susurro, mientras torpemente se limpiaba las lágrimas – Y entonces Neville se interpuso y… Snape le mandó la maldición-

Harry la atrajo hacia él, tratando de confortarla ya que había comenzado a temblar ligeramente.

-¡Hubieras visto sus ojos, oído sus gritos…!- Y de repente Harry tuvo en su memoria los gritos desgarradores de Hermione en la mansión de los Malfoy, su cuerpo se estremeció.

-…Luego, Amycus me torturó a mí- Los puños de Harry se cerraron fuertemente, mientras se paraba eufórico de su lugar y gritaba tan fuerte que asustó a Ginny.

-Harry… - el murmuro de Ginny fue muy leve pero lo suficiente audible para captar su atención. –Ya todo pasó Harry, debemos dejarlo atrás-

-¡Te torturaron Ginny, esos cobardes te torturaron!- Conforme hablaba sus palabras estaban sirviendo de desahogo –Y lo hicieron solo para saber de mí… debí estar contigo.-

-Ya estas conmigo…-Ginny se paró del sillón y lentamente fue acercándose a Harry quien se había alejado considerablemente de ella. –Y como tú dijiste, ahora que empieza todo de nuevo… eso es lo único que importa.-

Alcanzó su mejilla y le dio un cálido roce, mientras su mano libre tomaba de nuevo la de él. Harry aun se encontraba inquieto, que su reacción inmediata fue cerrar los ojos ante el toque de su novia.

-Y yo estoy contigo- terminó. Los brazos de Harry la rodearon mientras se perdía en el aroma frutal de su cabello.

-…-

-Gin- continuó Harry, hablando esta vez muy bajito.- Lo de Snape es…-

-Lo sé- la confesión lo sacó de concentración –Lo que Snape vio nunca lo divulgó. Nunca-

Y ambos se abrazaron más fuerte, y la necesidad de estar juntos fue creciendo al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Sus bocas reclamaron acercamiento, y fueron fundiéndose en un beso lleno de calor. Intentaban pedir perdón, pedir comprensión. Pero sobre todo se estaban curando mutuamente. Se estaban dando la oportunidad que tanto habían esperado, la cual ahora era completamente visible y sin barreras. Estaban marcando el comienzo de una etapa que solo los involucraba a ellos dos, a nadie más. Y que demostraba la fuerte conexión. La fortaleza de su amor.

Las manos de Harry dieron paso a numerosas caricias por las caderas y la espalda de Ginny, al mismo tiempo que ella se aferraba a su cuello y enlazaba sus dedos en su cabello ya de por sí alborotado. Y hubieran estado así por mucho tiempo si las incuestionables interrupciones no hubieran entrado a la casa en forma de una resplandeciente comadreja. Semejante ilusión los hizo saltar en su lugar y dar un grito.

-¡Señorita, estas en graves problemas… ¡¿Dónde se supone que andas?!- La aguda y poco amable voz de Molly Weasley se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación. – ¡Ven inmediatamente a la casa, y si Harry esta contigo, lo traes aunque sea a rastras!-

La ilusión desapareció. Y ambos que se quedaron inmóviles unos minutos, respirando. Pues a pesar de haber llevado un buen susto, la situación anterior a los gritos de Molly, supuso un completo descontrol, del cual ninguno parecía arrepentido.

-Bien, creo que debemos avisar que ya vamos para allá…- y Harry alzó su varita para conjurar su ciervo, pero la mano de Ginny lo detuvo en el aire. En su lugar un fuerte y poderoso caballo salió de su varita, relinchando en una potente luz. Para luego tomar camino y desaparecer tras una ventana.

La sonrisa de Ginny era enorme, y los ojos de Harry llenos de admiración.

-Gin, todavía tengo cosas que platicarte y…-

-Descuida, tenemos tiempo- la mano de Ginny había interrumpido sus palabras.

-Me gustaría decírtelo a ti antes que a los demás- su voz se apagó, porque Ginny se acercaba nuevamente a él.

-Y lo harás, pero ahora debemos regresar.- Y acercó su mano a su brazo para entrelazar sus dedos. - ¡Nox!-

La varita se apagó al tiempo que Harry tomaba la otra mano de Ginny y aparecían de nuevo entre los árboles de la madriguera.

¡¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!!

* * *

¡Siento muchísimo la enorme tardanza! Paso de todo, pero lo importante es que ya regresé. Jejeje… Primero debo agradecer que desde el capitulo 8 en lo que respecta a este fict, he contado con apoyo inigualable de Náyades, mi beta, y una amiga que ha resultado en una fuerte ayuda para salir del atolladero jejejeje… ayudó en este capi en particular a emerger de nuevo. 

Segundo, invitarlos a una viñeta de Ginny 'mas que simple rojo' y un grupo de viñetas de Bill Weasley 'decisiones' que acabo de comenzar a postear, seria linda su opinión.

**Náyades**, **Will Potter**, **Est-Potter**, **MaggieGrangerWeasley**, **Rosewg**, **Grinteliloca** y **Goendilovegood**! Mil gracias a todos ustedes por seguir mis locuras, en muchos aspectos, tanto fuera como dentro de ff XD Todos locos igual que yo! Arriba la locura! Jejeje... y ejem Fania... Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake! jajajajajaja, mejor Emmeeeeeeeeeeeeett! jajajajaja

**Mundy**, **Ozzygirl**, **theStrongStorm**, **KiiandyBlack**, **hermioneyron** gracias por estar aquí aunque estén matándose con el trabajo… ozzy aquí lo que buscabas en el fic verdad? Jeje , strong disculpa la tardanza y mundy que gusto verte mas seguido por aquí…

**PrincesaPotter15**, **Janis aka HGnRW freak****, Foaby, Fatty73**, **Boterito9467**, **Franshquiquis**, **Patty**, **Bixiitha Michii, xXCaritoOo, alepotter24 **Gracias por acercarse y darme oportunidad de seguir por acá, y esperar… uff que pacientes jejejeje ¿o no?

**Giselita:** Y si pronto llegas a este capitulo y lees esto…. GRACIAS!!!

**p.d**. Y a ti, que encuentras mi historia atractiva y piensas ponerla en un flog… mmm piénsalo dos veces y mejor pregúntame antes de hacerlo. Yo no he dado ningún consentimiento para que mis historias estén fuera de fanfiction, a menos de mi livejournal.

Gracias también a los que leen sin animarse a dejar rr XD

**SOWELU**


	10. Noche Mágica

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

**Nota: los diálogos en cursiva, son extractos de DH, y las frases entrecomilladas pertenecen al autor Paulo Coelho.**

**Capítulo 10: Noche Mágica**

"_No es un mundo extraño, es un mundo nuevo__…"_

La oscuridad era evidente, tenía que ir a tientas para tener la certeza de no tropezar y despertar a más de uno dentro de la enorme casa, llena en estos momentos casi al completo. Sus pies se abrían paso en las escaleras, y luego con más cuidado aún, en la atestada sala de la madriguera, lo que hacía más complicado el llegar sin problemas a la cocina y tomar un pequeño refrigerio a altas horas de la noche.

Pero el solo hecho de que pudiera tomar esta acción como lo habría hecho años atrás, cuando estaba de visita para navidades, era la tranquilidad que poco a poco se iba colando en su ser. Y el haber borrado la brecha entre él y Ginny, significaba un enorme peso que quitar de su cuerpo.

Esa tarde se habían dado la oportunidad de estar solos, de curarse, de comprender por su lado y en pareja que su amor es más fuerte que cualquier problema, por grande o chico que sea. Le había dado la oportunidad a Harry de saber que estaba completamente enamorado de Ginny. Solo sentía como su pecho se hinchaba de un sentimiento extraño, complicado, y por demás placentero. Se sentía ligero.

Y parte de esa ligereza le hacía sentir hambre, con ferocidad. Por eso sus pies lo llevaron a hurtar de la mesa uno de los deliciosos panecillos de la Sra. Weasley.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas haciéndola hacia atrás con la quietud de la que fue posible; y sus largos pies se desparramaron hacia el suelo para tomar una posición más cómoda, su cuerpo flacucho regresaba una imagen por demás entretenida, abarcando sin ningún problema el espacio, y su cabello largo y más rebelde que nunca, se arremolinaban a través de sus orejas y nuca, mientras masticaba un bocado y pensaba seriamente tomar otro, total que si alguien se percataba, siempre podía culpar al sonambulismo de Ron.

Mientras saboreaba el muffin, suavemente fue descargando toda clase de pensamientos, verdad que los momentos con comida y a solas son excelentes para reflexionar, y él parecía en una especie de trance ahora que el ambiente se prestaba propicio.

Entre las muchas cosas que tenía que pensar era el tema que no le dejaba en paz, hablar… hablar sobre tantas cosas que llegaba a considerarlo más difícil de lo que parecía. Su partida había resultado para todos un secreto, y aunque nadie lo aceptaba abiertamente, querían saber lo que tenía para decir, para aclarar e incluso para callar personas como la odiosa de Skeeter… ¿Pero que tanto podía decir? Él sabía que no todo era tema importante, que bien guardarse unas cosas sería sano, ¿pero cuáles en particular y a quién?

Y su mente le mostró de un segundo a otro, como un rollo enorme girando para darle la mejores tomas, y vio a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron ahí para él, incluso con locuras tan vagas como la de Potterwatch donde los gemelos lo sorprendieron con todas sus ocurrencias, o las metidas de pata de Remus cuando quiso acompañarlo con tal de alejarse de su familia, y automáticamente su pensamiento se refugia, asegurando que de haber aceptado su ayuda, sería una culpa muy grande. Pero ahora tanto él como Tonks y su rosado cabello se han ido, y no sabe que es peor, porque ahora el pequeño Teddy ha quedado igual de solo que él alguna vez. Se mueve incómodo en el asiento y larga un fuerte suspiro.

Recordó como todas las personas que menos creyó de alguna forma se hicieron presentes, de cómo él se sintió solo tanto tiempo y realmente poco lo estuvo, porque aparte de la fiable compañía de Ron y Hermione, quien a estas alturas han sido tan leales como una familia, supo de compañeros de la escuela, de profesores, de Elfos, de Dobby. Supo incluso más cosas de sus padres y la sorpresa que resultó Severus Snape, aun así no fue suficiente. E inmediatamente sabe porque. Porque al haber estado tan lejos, era normal que a ella la protegieran más de la cuenta, que sus hermanos en particular se aseguraran que nada le ocurriera, así que no fue suficiente… no supo de ella.

Y sus puños se van cerrando de ira, de frustración. Y recuerda la entereza de Ginny de enfrentarse a los mortífagos, a sus torturadores y sus palabras vuelven a formarse en su mente para recordarle lo que esta tarde mencionó.

'_Snape no supo nada de ti, porque yo tampoco lo sabía__'_

Y en su cuerpo se despiertan unas enormes ganas de despertarla y abrazarla, tan solo para saber que aún sigue para él, del mismo modo que él lo está para ella. Para descubrir que la idea de alejarse entre ellos fue una reverenda tontería, pues al final de cuentas nunca estuvo segura, siempre corrió peligro por la causa, por su familia… por él.

Y la tensión en su cabeza se interrumpió cuando involuntariamente empujó la silla hacia un lado y al hacerlo, un fuerte chirrido inundó con un eco la cocina y habitaciones continuas. El sobresalto hizo que se mantuviera quieto, atento. Tratando de captar cualquier ruido que lo delatara. Pero los segundos transcurrieron y estuvo seguro que si la reacción no se había dado instantánea, nada los levantaría en el resto de la noche.

Acto seguido, sus pasos lo llevaron escaleras arriba, tentando todo a su alrededor para estar seguro de haber tomado el camino correcto. Su decisión estaba tomada, que en su afán por apresurar el paso, estuvo a punto de caer en el último escalón de la escalera que comunicaba al tercer piso. Se detuvo en seco y respiró, notando momentáneamente la prisa con que su corazón bombeaba la sangre.

Desde que había abandonado la cocina, había albergado la esperanza de poder hablar con Ginny, al menos de encontrarla despierta, o ya como último recurso, asegurarse que su sueño era tranquilo. Y la oscuridad le daba pie a considerar fuertemente esta última. Sabía que hacer siquiera eso era meterse en la cueva del lobo con toda la familia al tanto, pero no le importó. Si esa noche quería descansar, tenía que asegurarse que ella también lo hacía.

Así que tomó suavemente el pomo de la puerta hasta que lo apretó con firmeza, mientras lo rodaba y empujaba la puerta con un leve crujido. Impasible, la habitación se mostraba en penumbras, aún así un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda al recordar la última vez que estuvo en ese cuarto, con ella. Y después de adaptar su vista a la oscuridad, por lo poco que pudo notar, se alegró que pareciera intacta, porque a pesar de no recordar muchos detalles, se pudo percatar del que imperó aquella vez, y aspiró la extraña serenidad de nuevo.

Y su mente se sintió capaz de borrar los últimos meses y pasar al cuarto de Ginny como si esperara de nuevo su regalo de cumpleaños. Sabiendo que un dulce beso lo estaría esperando, pero eso no sucedió. Pues tan solo al dar un paso para flanquear la entrada, un grito grave se dejó escuchar desde un costado de la habitación, animándolo a sacar su varita para contraatacar, pero al escuchar sollozos leves, su varita se iluminó y una chica con respiración agitada fue más rápido que él. Y aunque solo se alcanzó a escuchar un suave murmullo, supo del ataque cuando su varita voló de sus manos con el hechizo.

-¿Ginny?- Su voz ya no lucía tan segura.

-¡Harry, eres tú!- Su tono subió una octava y el rastro de pánico se desvaneció.

Y los brazos de ella lo rodearon. Tan fuerte, que estaba seguro que era a causa del miedo que había percibido en la voz hace tan solo unos segundos. Como si tratara de alejar la tensión, su respuesta inmediata fue regresarle el abrazo. Alejarla de cualquier clase de sufrimiento ahora y siempre. Cuidándola.

Y así se mantuvieron un largo rato.

En el transcurso Harry se percató que todo había cambiado, y no es que fuera estúpido para pasarlo por alto, pero los detalles y los rastros de lo que eran y lo que son es cada vez más perceptible. Y deja que su mente vague desde que se vieron en el andén 9 y ¾ por primera vez hasta los abrazos tímidos y luego más profundos en la torre de astronomía mientras fueron novios. De cómo tardó tanto tiempo en ver en ella la chica perfecta para él, ironizando el momento que ahora pasaban al notar como todo había dejado de ser una simple relación con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. El compromiso era palpable.

Y por supuesto estaba seguro que para ella tampoco pasaba desapercibido. De ningún modo. Llegando incluso a pensar en la madurez que habían adquirido en el transcurso del año que estuvieron separados, saltaba a la vista fuertemente. Y se ruborizó. Pensando en Ginny de forma completa, como mujer en muchos y todos los aspectos. Tentándose a observarla sin miramientos, percatándose que habían dejado de ser niños, pero la quietud de la cual se percató, lo hizo dudar si se habría quedado dormida en sus brazos.

-¿Gin?- Él volteó su rostro para susurrarle la pregunta en su oído. -¿Sigues despierta?- El suave temblor de una sonrisa le dio la respuesta e inmediatamente recordó la forma en cómo se comportó al momento que él entró.

La separó un poco para descubrir que la acción no le agradó, pero con su dedo índice apuntó el pecho de ambos para luego preguntar. -¿Y esto porque fue?-

El rostro de Ginny cambió y se contorsionó en un gesto de incomprensión. Harry se apresuró a aclarar.

-Me refiero al abrazo… no me mal interpretes. No al abrazo en sí, sino al motivo con el que llegó… -Dejó la frase a medias, tratando de descifrar su rostro. Ella dudó.

-Disculpa… por lo del hechizo. Solo que tuve pesadillas y después escuché un fuerte ruido abajo. - Sus ojos se encontraron en la penumbra. - Y me asusté, mi familia no es de andar de forma discreta por la casa. - Quiso saber que pensaba al escudriñar su vista, esperando que la tomara por tonta ante sus reacciones infantiles, pero solo logró que esta vez el abrazo fuera más profundo, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él para protegerla.

-Lo siento en serio, bajé a la cocina y no creí que alguien hubiera escuchado el ruido que hice. Yo solo quería… algo de comida- El rostro de Harry dibujó una mueca.

-¿Y la conseguiste?- La sonrisa se estiró por su rostro, al momento que Harry sacaba una muestra de su bolsillo derecho. Ambos rieron con fuerza. Después de un tiempo, se fueron acallando levemente.

…

-¿Cómo es eso que tienes pesadillas?- El tema no le gustaba, la observó lleno de curiosidad.

-Ya sabes, no han sido días totalmente alegres.- la respuesta vaga hizo que él buscara la mirada de ella en las sombras. -Harry, los días han estado muy tensos, supongo que deben ser los reflejos.- Desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué has soñado?- No la dejaría en paz hasta que se lo dijera, y ella se percató porque al minuto planeaba como contárselo.

-Solo cosas, mi hermano y… lo que te conté, esta tarde.- Su ceño se frunció en gesto de desaprobación, después de que venía a asegurar su tranquilidad, saber que la pasaba mal en parte por situaciones relacionadas con él, no lo hacía sentirse mejor. -¿Puedes quedarte otro poco más?- La pregunta lo relajó y asintió inmediatamente.

Sabía que esa noche era imposible dormir, que ninguno tenía sueño, y una vez que se habían encontrado no se dejarían hasta entrada la madrugada. No estaban dispuestos a pensar el uno en el otro en sus camas si podían estar frente a frente. Se relajaron y tomaron asiento en el piso, junto a la cama.

Ginny cruzada de piernas con su pantalón de dormir y una sencilla camiseta de tirantes, y Harry con las piernas extendidas, con camiseta de mangas y un short largo prestado por Ron, daban una imagen común, sencilla. Se quedaron quietos por largos momentos sintiendo nada más que la compañía del otro, sin la necesidad de llenar espacios. Hasta que sus miradas se reencontraron, para que Harry tomara la decisión de seguir preguntando.

Ligeramente extendió su mano y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella, en espera que se mantuviera en calma. -¿Qué fue… lo que vio Snape?- Esperó, sabía que si no estaba dispuesta a hablar, ella lo expresaría y él no la forzaría.

Ginny se colocó enfrente de él, reflexionando la respuesta. Él hizo lo mismo, manteniendo la vista en sus ojos.

-Él vio donde nos escondíamos…- Él esperó- Y supo que la casa de tía Muriel albergaba gran parte de La Orden. - Las palabras eran expulsadas con pesar. Pudo descifrar que Ginny había lamentado mucho esa debilidad, y que aún no lograba quitársela de encima. Tomó sus manos y las pasó alrededor de su torso para acercarla más, para luego rozar las facciones donde lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos, amenazando con salir.

-También supo que ustedes no estaban con nosotros, que nadie sabía mucho en realidad y que su marcha… nos había desmoralizado un poco.- Harry frunció el gesto y la instó a seguir, pero ella sintió la necesidad de explicarse mejor -Harry, no era que no confiáramos en ti… simplemente a algunos nos molestó, me molestó no saber de tus planes, pero solo al principio.- Se sintió culpable y bajo la cabeza. -Y bueno, estuve de acuerdo contigo en lo de Snape porque nos vio. -

-¿Exactamente cómo nos vio?- Harry levantó con un dedo la cara de Ginny, tomándola por la barbilla.

-Nos vio Harry, a ti y a mí como novios. Nunca temí más por ti. Mi mente no pudo evitarlo y reprodujo nuestra… despedida, en el funeral, y después me vio a mí, llorando por ti.- Harry aspiró aire de forma ruidosa. -Luego, simplemente me libró y curvó una miserable sonrisa de burla… solo eso, nunca dijo nada más, así que pensamos que conseguir la espada sería más sencillo-

-Gin- Pero no pudo seguir, en su lugar comenzó a acercarse más, rozando sus labios lentamente. -Primero, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, no te lamente por haber mostrado las imágenes. Eran tuyas, y tenías derecho a sentirte así. Snape es un miserable, valiente en ciertos aspectos, pero miserable en todos los demás y era obvio que intentaría lastimarte haciéndote sentir culpable-

-Pero no te das cuenta, pudo haberte encontrado, pudo haberte hecho mucho daño con todo lo que vio, al final de cuentas tú eras más importante…- Los ojos de ella eran tristes, pero Harry no dejó que las palabras siguieran.

-Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso, tu eres más importante que yo, y yo me hubiera sentido fatal si te hubieran utilizado para encontrarme. Pero no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en regresar.- Le dio un breve beso -Y lamento haberte hecho sentir tan mal.- Se volvieron a quedar callados un tiempo considerable. Ella se recargó en su pecho y él le devolvió suaves caricias en los brazos y espalda. - Y bueno, de hecho, me encontró-

-¿Cómo?- Ginny se separó rápidamente. -Pero ¿Cómo lo supo, que vio entonces?-

-Tranquila, no fue por ti, de hecho fue un descuido de nosotros, pero me encontró e hizo que encontrara la espada de Gryffindor, la original- Ginny se mostraba sorprendida. -Yo me enteré de todo esto hace unos días… él último día.-

Ella se aventuró a preguntar -¿De la misma forma en que supiste que no intentó matar a… mi hermano?- Harry solo asintió brevemente. Mientras la volvía a atraer hacia él.

-No es que quiera ocultar la forma en cómo me enteré de todo, pero me gustaría guardar la mayoría de las historias para mí, al menos por un tiempo… la mayoría involucraban a mis padres, la memoria de Snape estaba llena de ellas.- Ella intentó asentir, pero se encontraba tan pegada a su pecho que fue imposible.

-Así fue como obtuve la información Ginny, antes de que Nagini lo dejara sin vida, Snape dejó su memoria a mi cargo. Ni siquiera he podido asimilar las cosas, solo me pareció que fue muy valiente al enfrentarse solo, y con todo el mundo en contra… solo eso. - A estas alturas las palabras de Harry parecían más un monólogo, para luego bajar la vista a la altura de ella mientras la liberaba para tenerla de frente.

-Sabes que me gustaría saber todo de ti, pero no me gustaría que fuera obligado, ni que me mintieras porque no tengo la misma imagen de Snape que tú.-

-Nunca te mentiría, no lo he hecho- Sus dedos recorrían suavemente su mejilla. - Y menos ahora. -Su sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a dejarse ganar por sus gestos. -¿Cómo es eso que menos ahora?- Harry comenzaba a mostrarse inquieto, eufórico.

-Por unos segundos tuve las imágenes de Ron y Hermione mientras me acompañaban… ¿sabes? Hubo momentos en lo que creí que estaban conmigo por obligación… que se la pasaban hablando entre ellos para ocultarme cosas que no querían que yo supiera.- De repente el gesto de Harry fue serio, pero duró el tiempo en que Ginny esbozó una amplia sonrisa-

-Y en realidad se la pasaban hablando de ellos, grandísimos canallas- Las palabras de Ginny intentaron ser duras como si reprochara la lejanía que tuvieron con Harry, pero ambos comenzaron a reír de manera escandalosa, que tras darse cuenta, solo se taparon la boca como si con la acción contuviera el ruido, y esperaron a ser atrapados.

No pasó.

-¿Quién iba a decir que ese par se traía algo más entre manos?-

-Yo lo hubiera notado al segundo, tu andabas con otras cosas en la cabeza…- Ginny le sacudió su cabello en un tierno ademán.

-Definitivamente te doy razón en ello- Y asintió de manera teatral con la cabeza.- Hubo momentos en que me di cuenta de lo que traían, y deseé que estuvieras conmigo…-

-Yo también-

-¿Sabes que estuvimos en una ocasión así de cerca?- Comentó Harry mientras que sus palmas se movían a la altura de su pecho y las iba acercando entre ellas en señal de la proximidad.

-¿Qué tan cerca?- Sus ojos brillaron con la pregunta.

-Cuando estuvimos en la casa de Luna… Ron se sintió fatal el saber que su casa estaba tan cerca y ni siquiera podía acercarse- Se encogió de hombros.- Y yo lo único que hice en ese momento fue pensar en ti- La tímida confesión hizo que se coloreara un poco.

-Eso fue realmente cerca.- Y ambos se sumieron en sus recuerdos por unos segundos.

-Algún día más tranquilo te contaré una pelea que tuvieron cuando…-Y su mente recordó que nadie sabía que Ron los había dejado, salvo Bill y Fleur, y sus palabras fueron calladas al momento.- Bueno, una de sus tantas peleas… fueron muchas.-

Pero Ginny captó la tensión que de repente habían traído las palabras de Harry y trató de suavizarlas.

-Estaré al pendiente, y si decides hacerlo, por favor que sea enfrente de ellos, nada como ver a tu hermano más rojo de lo común- Y sus hombros mostraban los movimientos de la risa que estaba conteniendo.

-Se buena, Ginny- Y solo asintió quedamente a la petición que le había hecho su novia.

-Gracias…-

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el jardín?- Sus palabras salieron tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta cómo es que había aceptado, mientras él ya la tomaba de la mano y dando pequeños pasos, parecían flotar para andar por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

-¿Estás seguro?- Ella dudó un momento.

-¿Tu no?- Sus palabras le sonaron a un puro y firme desafío, y en lugar de contestar en voz alta, lo detuvo cuando iban llegando a la entrada, y ambos se deslizaron por una puerta trasera de la madriguera, que daba directamente a una sección del jardín. Por un momento ella se detuvo de golpe, haciendo él chocara levemente con su espalda. Ella le regresó una sonrisa cómplice, y se abrieron pasos entre unos pequeños setos que guardaban la salida. La noche les dio la bienvenida.

"_La luz del amor disipa las tinieblas de la culpa__"_

"La vida es misteriosa, y cuando nos plantea pérdidas es fácil poder ver aunque sea por momentos que delante de nosotros está la felicidad, solo hace falta abrir una puerta y dejar que las estrellas entren."

Ambos cuerpos se movieron en la oscuridad con tanta facilidad, estaban acostumbrados al lugar, pero más aún, estaban acostumbrados a ellos dos en conjunto que la imagen que proyectaban significaba confianza, lealtad, amor. Varias palabras podían describir al par de manos que se tomaban con fuerza. Varias palabras podían fungir sin ningún problema para describirlos, pero ellos solo preferían una. Libertad.

Y era irrisorio que justo en estos momentos el cielo les saludara con tanta alegría, cuando millones de estrellas se esparcían sobre ellos, y solo una delgada curva a lo lejos mostraba que la luna estaba a punto de renacer. Los pasos de ambos los llevaron a una zona vacía de estorbos en la vista que se les mostraba cada vez con más fuerza, mientras Harry conjuraba un Accio, y una mullida frazada salía discretamente de la ventana abierta de Ginny. Se sentaron sobre ella con tanta naturalidad, la sonrisa de ella se mostraba exultante por haber tomado el desafío. Harry solo la miraba, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Y el tiempo pasó sin que ninguno se preocupara por ello, mientras Harry se tumbaba ante la suavidad tan acostumbrada de los tejidos de la Sra. Weasley, y sostenía la mano de Ginny para no perderla ni un segundo ahora que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente ante la brisa que corría en la zona, arrullándose con el suave mecer de los árboles cercanos. Después de unos momentos, ella lo acompañó, dejándose caer a su lado, con las rodillas ligeramente curvadas. Era claro que no pensaban dormir así, ni ahí, pero la situación era tan tentadora. Y seguir hablando parecía perfecto para no dejarse vencer.

-¿Harry?- Su voz apenas se dejó escuchar en las sombras, pero ella pudo distinguir la atención del chico con un leve gesto de la cabeza. -¿Porqué…?- Pero no pudo continuar, el solo pensar la pregunta sabía que era enfrentarse otra vez con la realidad.

-Harry… ¿Por qué moriste?-

Silencio absoluto.

_-__Yo no necesito buscar a Potter, antes de que la noche termine, Potter vendrá a buscarme-_

La siseante voz hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, mientras finas gotas de sudor frío perlaban su frente. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y sin voltear a su izquierda, su mano aferró con más fuerza la de ella, la decisión de decirle todo estaba hecha.

_-__"__Has permitido que tus amigos mueran por ti en vez de enfrentarme tú mismo. Esperaré por una hora en el Bosque Prohibido__…__ Una hora__…"__-_

-Necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo- Fueron las palabras que logró decir. Y tras unos segundos, los ojos de él encontraron los de ella, manteniéndolos firmes a pesar de que los de ella estaban abiertos de terror.

-¿…Tenías que?- Las palabras salieron escuálidas y atropelladas.

-Tenía que hacerlo Ginny, de hecho yo no sabía que iba a volver. Lo que pasó no fue exactamente un plan…- Su voz ronca notaba la preocupación que iba en aumento por las reacciones de la pelirroja. La respiración era agitada. Y las palabras de Dumbledore hacia Snape en la oficina del director, producto de la memoria tomada horas antes, resonaron en su mente, haciéndole recordar.

_- Decirle que la noche en que Voldemort trató de matarlo, cuando Lily puso su propia vida entre ellos, como un escudo, la Maldición Asesina rebotó en Lord Voldemort, y un fragmento del alma de Voldemort se apartó del resto, y fue a caer en la única alma viviente que quedaba en ese lugar. _

_Parte de Lord Voldemort vive dentro de Harry, y eso es lo que le da el poder de hablar con las serpientes, y la conexión con la mente de Voldemort que nunca ha sido capaz de entender. Y mientras ese fragmento de alma, perdido por Lord Voldemort, permanezca adjunto y protegido por Harry, Lord Voldemort no puede morir.-_

-No podía morir, Voldemort no podía morir si yo… si yo no moría antes- Y de momento las palabras comenzaron a salir sin interrupción. -Sabes que mi madre colocó un escudo sobre mí, que yo estaba protegido por magia antigua de Voldemort, por eso que creían fue cien por ciento amor, y entonces descubro que Dumbledore sabía algo más, que prácticamente mi muerte estaba prevista desde que la maldición cayó sobre mí.-

-Déjame ver si comprendo, ¿Voldemort no podía morir porque tú estabas vivo?- Al escucharse, un esbozo de sonrisa quiso asomarse por las comisuras de su boca, pero la seriedad de Harry la abstuvo. La confesión le sonaba absurda, y varios sentimientos galoparon con fuerza al tiempo que iba comprendiendo las palabras escuchadas, el esfuerzo de la confesión no debía ser en vano, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-¿Estás bien?- Él ya se encontraba ligeramente incorporado, con su cuerpo hacia el de ella, mientras sus dedos recorrían tiernamente su rostro, en un intento de tranquilizarla. -Lo siento Gin, no debí decirte las cosas así-

-No Harry, eso está bien, solo que no me esperaba esto, esperaba que me explicaras alguna estúpida idea de nobleza, que significara una trampa o que simplemente formara un plan más grande…- Ahora sus sollozos iban en aumento- ¿No te das cuenta?, nunca más te hubiera vuelto a ver, ¿porqué lo hiciste?- Su puño libre se cerró ligeramente, mientras se enderezaba para respirar mejor.

_- ¿Lo has mantenido vivo para que muera en el momento correcto?-_

-¿Porqué lo hice?- Y por una fracción de segundos sus manos se soltaron, ya fuera por el enojo, o porque debía darle tiempo a recuperarse. Ella intentó conservar la calma y relajarse- Me enteré que debía hacerlo de la misma forma como me enteré de todo lo que te he dicho… me enteré antes de desaparecer.- Suspiró - Y cuando te vi en la entrada del colegio… quise regresar, quise con todas mis fuerzas que todo fuera una mentira, que no tuviera que enfrentarme a él. Tan solo quería ir y tomarte de las manos, para fuera lo que pasara, lo enfrentara junto a ti- Y en ese momento ella le tomó las manos de nuevo, en un evidente signo de comprensión. -Y al final decidí que era mejor hacerlo por ti…-

-¿Por mí?-

-Por todos, pero principalmente por ti. Si en mis manos estaba la forma de hacerlo, lo correcto era que se llevaran las cosas a cabo, que acabara de una vez por todas con él.-

_-__¿Sería doloroso morir?_

-Y entonces tuve un motivo para hacerlo, un motivo muy fuerte para que las cosas se cumplieran de acuerdo a la gran obra que preparó Dumbledore. ¡Tenía una misión, y tenía que cumplirla!-

_-Debo morir__. Debe terminar._

-¿Y entonces qué pasó?- El cuerpo se Harry se volvió a estremecer, esta vez por tener que contarle a Ginny los momentos más angustiantes que ha pasado. Entonces se colocó enfrente de ella, secándole con la mano derecha, los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas, y por último colocó un mechón de cabello dentro de su improvisada coleta.

-Primero es indispensable que sepas porque tuvimos que irnos, Hermione, Ron y yo. Tienes que saber que teníamos una misión que cumplir por pedido explicito de Dumbledore, y que era necesario para que la "guerra fuera más fácil".-

-Te escucho- Y él dejó exhalar un fuerte suspiro, mientras aclaraba su garganta, cada vez más cerrada por los nervios.

-¿Sabes algo sobre los Horcruxes?- Ginny lo pensó unos momentos.

-Creo que Hermione me contó algo de eso antes de que partieran- Sus gestos indicaban el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para recordar.

-¡Hermione lista!- Se permitió una sonrisa. -Supongo que te lo dijo para que dadas ciertas circunstancias pudieras comprender mejor las cosas- Comentó, mientras suavemente acariciaba dedo por dedo las maltratadas manos de la menor de los Weasley.

-Recuerdo que son como depósitos extras que hacen los magos oscuros para asegurar que parte de su alma quede resguardada, la guardan en otros objetos, y la liberan si necesitan hacer….- Y soltó un grito ahogado, apenas audible por temor a despertar a alguien dentro de la madriguera. Y entonces comprendió - ¡El diario!- Y se llevó las manos a la boca, Harry tiernamente las tomó de regreso.

-Dumbledore creía que Voldemort había hecho particiones de su alma, que quería asegurar la inmortalidad, y si… el diario fue un horcrux- Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron por completo.- Pero la complicación de esto no era si había o no horcruxes, la complicación radicaba en cuantos exactamente había hecho…-

-No comprendo, ¿no se supone que son máximo dos… o tres, es que acaso tu alma es capaz de más?- Harry hizo gestos haciendo obvias las preguntas de Ginny. -Hizo más de lo común…-

-Dumbledore creía que eran seis en total, que cada una residía en objetos que para él tenían cierto significado especial. El diario fue su primer experimento, y el séptimo suponía ser el mismo Voldemort.

-¿Suponía? Eso quiere decir que, ¿encontraron otro?- Y su voz se quebró al final de la frase, sabía que se estaba acercando a la verdad.

-La memoria de Snape me confirmó que en efecto no eran seis, sino siete… y la última, ¿Por qué no? Estaba en…- pero no pudo terminar.

-El último estaba en ti…-Harry solo asintió una vez, mientras por el rostro de Ginny cruzaban los más dolorosos gestos.

-Tenía que hacerlo, simplemente hacerlo y ya, morir sin defenderme, entonces él podría caer sin dar batalla… sin herir a más personas, sin herir a las personas que quiero. ¿Ahora ves la razón?- Sus ojos pedían que ella lo comprendiera.

_-Creí que vendría -dijo Voldemort con su voz alta y clara, sus ojos ardiendo a la luz de las llamas saltarinas-. Esperaba que viniera. -Parece ser que estaba... equivocado -dijo Voldemort._

Mientras esperaba, se percató de que su mente guardaba muy fresco todo lo que había pasado apenas unos días. Cuando parecía que los días habían sido semanas. Y se dio cuenta que era imposible guardarle secretos a Ginny, que era sencillo aunque doloroso, y que si alguien iba a saber todo de lo que pasó sería ella. Las razones ahora las veía claras y esperaba que ella las viera de igual manera.

_-No lo estabas.- Voldemort se había quedado helado en su sitio, pero sus ojos rojos habían encontrado a Harry, y le miró fijamente mientras Harry se acercaba a él, con nada excepto el fuego entre ellos._

-Si tú… morías- La voz de Ginny se quebró. -Si tu morías, Voldemort caería inmediatamente…-

_Vio cómo se movía la boca y un centelleo de luz verde, y todo se desvaneció._

-Pero hubo un fallo en el plan, y entonces ni Voldemort ni yo morimos, sin embargo, no me levanté, no di indicios de vida, y cuando la madre de Draco se acercó a verificar mis latidos, aceptó cubrirme al costo de pasarle información de su hijo.-

-Fueron los peores momentos…

-Tenía que mantener la fachada, sino todo acabaría sin oportunidad de hacerlo bien.- Las manos de Harry comenzaron a acariciar su cabello, mientras ella se relajaba paulatinamente.

-¿Hacerlo bien?-Soltó un imperceptible mohín.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. -La vergüenza hizo que bajara la cabeza, pero ella detuvo la acción, y lo tomó de la barbilla para alzarla.

-¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!- Y al momento que terminó de escuchar la frase, los labios de Harry se posaron en los de ella, comenzando con un tímido beso, que se intensificó a los pocos segundos. Sus manos tomaban el rostro de ella, y lo movía al compás de los movimientos. Bailaban entre su cabello, su nuca y de regreso a sus mejillas, acomodándose uno a los labios del otro.

_-¡Pero yo debí de haber muerto, yo no me defendí! Yo le permití matarme, dijo Harry. -¿No lo hice?_

_-Si lo hiciste, dijo Dumbledore, mientras cabeceaba. - ¡Sigue!_

_-Para que la parte de su alma que estaba en mí. . . Dumbledore todavía cabeceó más entusiastamente, mientras insistía a Harry para seguir adelante, con una sonrisa de estímulo en su cara._

_-¿. . . Se ha ido?_

_-¡Oh sí! dijo Dumbledore. -Sí, él la destruyó. Tu alma está entera, y completamente tuya, Harry._

Harry separó ligeramente a Ginny, mientras las bocas de ambos estaban rojas e hinchadas por el roce.

-Tengo mi alma completa… entera, y es completamente tuya.- Una enorme sonrisa se desprendió de los labios de Harry al tiempo que sus palabras iban produciendo cambios en los gestos de ella.

-Tu alma es muy valiosa-

-Tan valiosa como la tuya-

-Entonces la tendré con el mayor de los cuidados- Y él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola. Dejando que el sereno de la noche regularizara sus respiraciones, y que las estrellas se fueran fundiendo con el amanecer. ¿Qué más daba si los encontraban juntos? La calidad del tiempo que habían pasado superaba por mucho las adversidades, y ellos parecían listos para enfrentar juntos cualquier contratiempo.

"_Quienes están acostumbrados a sofisticar demasiado la vida, no le dan valor a las cosas simples."_

* * *

_Beteo: Náyades...Gracias amix! XD_

_Holas! jeje aqui les dejo otro pequeño momento entre esta pareja... que a mí me hacían mucha falta... gracias a los que me recordaron que estaba dejando de lado a la pareja principal, espero hacerles justicia!_

**Stef, Rose, Wendy, Maggie, Estefanía **(aver si ya eh XD)** gracias chicas...! x todo...**

**hermioneyron, Franshquiquis, Fatty73, Geila Potter Weasley, The strong storm, Leti, kiiandy Black, Patty, Flormania, Joslin Weasley... **de nuevo que padre verlas por aqui... gracias por leer y mucho mas por comentar...

**GRACIAS POR LEER AUNQUE NO DEJES REVIEWS O LO HAGAS POR MAIL... ;D**

**SOWELU**


	11. Discusiones

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling_

**TIEMPO AL TIEMPO**

**Cap****ítulo 11: Discusiones**

La reconstrucción se da piedra por piedra, entre los esfuerzos que todos son capaces de aportar para que el nuevo orden llegue. Para que el aliento del ser que se ama se sienta libre por el cuello mientras ambos caminan de la mano en un atardecer, mientras él sonríe y ella dibuja en el aire sus nombre al compás de nuevas melodías.

Mientras el corazón se acelera dentro del frío que se siente a cada paso por los pies amortiguados en la losa. El cambio de la corriente que se cuela por el cuello de la chaqueta y que solo se atiende a subirla para taparse bien, el vaho que sale con cada exhalación y con el cual le gustaba jugar de pequeño. Pero ahora la niñez es muy lejana, y quisiera que realmente todo fuera un juego… porque la realidad es dolorosa aunque todo haya terminado al fin.

Y como un niño que se sabe inocente, acierta a sentarse en el comienzo de las escalinatas, donde cada centímetro parece hablarle y contarle una historia, donde puede revivir claramente como si de fantasmas se tratasen, las alianzas, defensas, golpes y porque no, las risas de saberse vencedores como un eco oscuro. Incluso frágil.

Todo sigue bajo niebla profunda y Harry sabe que no ha tropezado porque sus pies lo han llevado reconociendo el terreno que pisó días antes, que defendió y ganó. Aún así, una extraña sensación se va colando en su estómago. Lo marea. Porque nadie dijo que sería fácil regresar, porque ni con saberse que enfrentó dementores, brujos perversos ni al mismo Voldemort lo han disuadido de creer que este primer paso será sencillo.

o.O.o.O.o

La mañana al despertar le trajo todo el revuelo de la noche anterior, y un fuerte aleteo llegó como un saludo poco cordial. En la ventana de la habitación donde dormía, una pequeña lechuza se había dedicado a golpear incesantemente. La lluvia en el exterior, que aunque fuera verano, estaba cayendo fuerte, la tenía completamente desesperada. Se paró a regañadientes.

Tomó la varita sobre la mesa y lanzó un hechizo para hacerla entrar. Pero tan pronto se acomodó, el sueño lo tumbó de nuevo en la cama. La lechuza parada en la cabecera, lanzaba graznidos tan potentes que era imposible ignorarla y seguir durmiendo al menos los diez minutos de rigor. Comenzaba a ser insoportable.

Y eventualmente, la lechuza alcanzó su hombro y picoteó hasta hacerle daño.

-¡Arhg! Ya basta. -Se levantó furioso lanzando las mantas al suelo, mientras tomaba la carta del pico y con la ayuda de los anteojos que se encontraban a su lado, leía la prolija letra de Hermione, "-Harry-" y un portazo rompió la calma de la habitación, un chico alto y desgarbado entraba luciendo una desigual cabellera rojiza.

-¿Te ha llegado a ti también?- Harry rodó los ojos y se dedicó a esperar la cantidad de palabras que saldrían de la boca de Ron en cualquier momento, verificando si el tamaño de la carta era más grande o quizás para presumir algún envío extra exclusivamente para él. Al final de cuentas era de esperarse que fuera así. Pero espero, y su amigo solo lo miró expectante, ansioso a decir verdad. Esperaba de verdad su respuesta.

-Sí- Fue lo único que salió por la sorpresa. Y como si no tuviera nada que agregar, Ron salió de la misma forma fuera de la habitación, no sin antes recordarle que el desayuno ya estaba preparado.

La verdad es que consideraba excelente idea quedarse solo unos minutos más, estirando los brazos cómodamente, quizás leyendo la carta y contestando en seguida que sino seguro ella preguntaría la tardanza más tarde con otra carta.

Y se pregunta el contenido, porque sabe que solo a Ron en estos momentos le escribiría, si bien se encuentra en Londres con sus padres.

Al desdoblar el papel solo muestra una página, por supuesto con su mejor letra, pero vagamente redactada… había una línea que llamó su atención y venía precisamente al final de la misma hoja.

"Habla con la Orden, Harry… ¿no has leído los periódicos últimamente?"

Listo, eso era, había una misiva muy explicita para él, de la cual ella no se olvidaba ni aunque estuvieran separados por varios kilómetros. Desesperado arrugó la hoja y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y con paso perezoso se encaminó hacia el comedor, bajando los escalones con fuertes pisadas que era imposible pasar desapercibido.

Con cada paso iba captando el leve murmullo de voces, que con el paso de los días cada vez eran menores, Billy había regresado a su casa, y Percy pasaba tanto tiempo ocupado en el ministerio que apenas le veían por ahí. Otra cosa que era muy perceptible como últimamente no había, era el regreso de los apetitosos desayunos de la Sra. Weasley, siempre llenándolo de atenciones que eran imposible negarse. Y el suave tono de su voz cuando entonaba una canción mientras se envolvía en la atmósfera de la cocina.

Pero su cabeza destacó con más fuerza uno que realmente esperaba, una sonrisa que seguro se colaría en sus ojos y le robaría varios minutos de distracción. Apresuró el paso, quería verla, quería encontrarla en una mañana normal, con el ambiente mas relajado. Pero ya entrando en la estancia, se percató que no podía esperar nada, pues la pelirroja no se hallaba por ningún lado. Saludó apenas diciendo buenos días, y Ron le regresó el saludo apenas con una especie de quejido. Estaba muy involucrado en un pedazo de pergamino del cual cuidaba esmeradamente su caligrafía. Se hubiera soltado a reír incluso delante de él, pero la seriedad con la que parecía meditar las palabras lo frenaba… Decidió concentrar la vista en algo más. Y el periódico que reposaba en una de las sillas cercanas le resultó un buen indicio de distracción. Tenía que despejar el tema de "lo que decían los periódicos" aunque tenía una vaga idea de lo que se trataba. Sus manos recorrieron el trozo de papel al tiempo que aspiraba aire de manera violenta.

"_Ú__ltimamente no se sabe si todo acabó o realmente fue un espejismo, un simple truco del servicio del ministerio que pretende ocultar datos importantes al mundo mágico, porque como todos ustedes saben , el chico Potter, de quien se esperaban fuertes y largas declaraciones desde hace varios días, simplemente no aparece. Al parecer nos informan fuentes confiables, se encuentra en la poco inusual choza de los Weasley, una construcción muy singular a las afueras de Ottery St Catchpole. Se encuentra en una especie de confinamiento que no se atreven a romper quienes ven por él. _

_Pero ya estamos acostumbrados señores, que es imposible que dé la cara porque simplemente el vínculo que hace unos días le descubrimos con el mortífago Severus Snape, es para meter la cabeza en un profundo agujero. ¿Será que el héroe ya se volvió arrogante?_

-¿Harry?- El llamado de Molly lo sacó de la lectura, tan sólo para darse cuenta que tanto ella como Ron, quien había interrumpido su escritura, lo miraban esperando una reacción. Cualquiera que fuera. Era obvio que ambos sabían el contenido de la nota y que al parecer habían perdido la oportunidad de sacar el Profeta de su vista.

-Harry, queríamos decírtelo- Molly se escuchaba arrepentida -De verdad esperábamos el momento, esto que por supuesto creo que sabes de quien viene salió apenas ayer. - Harry asintió con la cabeza. - No te preocupes, lo solucionaremos… solo es un grupo de alborotadores, el mundo mágico no cree eso realmente de ti.-

Harry escuchó con atención, mirando fijamente de uno a otro, Ron no bajó la mirada ni un solo segundo, al parecer sabía mejor lo que pasaba por su cabeza que la señora Weasley.

-Lo sé- Harry dejó de lado el diario y se reclinó levemente en la silla. -Y realmente no me interesa lo que piensa esa mujer, mientras ustedes sepan la verdad.- Molly emitió una leve sonrisa, sin embargo había algo en el argumento de Harry que hizo esperar a que continuase. - Sra. Weasley, necesito hablar con ustedes, antes incluso que con la Orden, antes incluso que con Kingsley o el mundo mágico. Necesito que sepa cosas importantes. De lo que pasó. Me gustaría que toda su familia escuchara lo que tengo…-Volteó hacia Ron quien asintió- Lo que tenemos que decir.

Molly ya se encontraba tomando asiento en el comedor, con un trapo de la cocina que retorcía nerviosamente entre sus manos. Miraba fijamente a su hijo, y de tanto en tanto volteaba hacia el chico con una cicatriz todavía perceptible en la frente, que quizás nunca le abandonaría. Pensando en las cosas que quizás no le gustaría escuchar, o asumiendo que conocía mejor la situación de lo que ellos pensaban. Ambos, aunque uno de sangre y el otro no, eran parte de su familia, y habían salido de sus casas hace muchos meses ya para enfrentarse a seres sin escrúpulos que pudieron haber acabado con ellos. Pero están enfrente de ella con el anhelo de ser escuchados, pidiendo tiempo para hablarle de cosas que seguro la mortificarán, sabe que puede acabar con esto de una vez por todas, y va sintiendo unas suaves manos que se deslizan por su espalda, que le infunden calor y sobre todo lo más importante, valor.

-¿Mamá?- Ginny se encontraba a su lado, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta estaban cayendo de sus ojos. La abrazaba con ternura, mientras Harry y Ron parados en una esquina de la mesa veían con nerviosismo la escena.

-Todo esta bien, todo… todo está bien hija, es sólo que… Harry, ¿Qué te parece esta tarde?- Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ante la sorpresa, mirando de reojo a Ginny, esperando su desaprobación. O quizás que ella le dijera que estaba haciendo mal las cosas. Pero sólo lo miraba esperando, tratando de tranquilizar con sus caricias a su madre.

-Está bien. - contestó tan bajo, seguro de que todos habían escuchado. Molly asintió efusivamente mientras se paraba rápidamente dirigiéndose de regreso a sus labores, Ginny detrás de ella le regaló una sonrisa. Animándolo un poco.

Nervioso todavía, regresó la vista a Ron, quien con la boca fruncida le dio una palmada en la espalda, y lentamente se dirigió a terminar su tarea.

Decir que el desayuno fue lo animado que él esperaba no fue completamente cierto, ellos cuatro conversando de temas sin importancia y la improvisada visita del señor Weasley para recoger documentos de su trabajo, habían marcado el ritmo de esa mañana. No faltaron las carcajadas de Ginny y Harry hacia el ceño fruncido de Ron, ni la sonrisa que soltó su madre cuando Ron en un despiste se irguió y preguntó sobre la forma en que se escribía cierta palabra. Se puso colorado al instante. Y eso solo fue motivos de repetidas burlas mientras ayudaban a Molly a poner un poco de orden en la madriguera.

Andaban de un lado a otro de las habitaciones y corrían con grandes montones de ropa tanto sucia como limpia, que disponían a acomodar en los dormitorios o en los cestos para lavar. Ron había relegado de sus actividades por preparar la carta que iba a regresar a Hermione, hasta que su madre le dio una severa mirada y le ordenó ir por sus pertenencias de una buena vez. En tal caso, Ginny y Harry no habían permanecido precisamente juntos, ya que escasamente se regalaban ligeras sonrisas al cruzarse en alguna de las escaleras que comunicaban los tres pisos y realmente no era siempre con las manos libres para rozarse al pasar como les hubiera gustado. Fue sencillo, trágico y bastante molesto para los tres chicos que hubieran esperado pasar una mañana más cómoda.

Al medio día pudieron descansar un poco, le mandaron un paquete a Hermione bastante generoso y tomaron bocadillos antes de seguir con la limpieza del cobertizo. Todo era un desastre. Había cosas tiradas, sucias y algunas más que ya no servían o que seguro Arthur había escondido de su esposa pues eran objetos muggles. Harry creyó ver herramientas en una caja, pero fueron inmediatamente tapadas por Ginny con una enorme frazada cuando oyeron unos pasos amortiguados alrededor del lugar. Había sido el Sr. Weasley, quien enterado de la limpieza que se estaba llevando en su casa, iba a disuadir a sus hijos de mantener el contenido de ese lugar en secreto. Les guiñó un ojo y salió con una enorme sonrisa, no sin antes mirar hacía un rincón, tapado por algunas cajas con juguetes descompuestos. Se acercó suspirando y con ayuda de ambas manos, fue sacando uno a uno los mangos de tres relucientes "Barredoras".

Bueno, lo de relucientes venía al caso por las miradas de emoción que los tres chicos soltaron cuando su padre se las mostró, esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas. Incluso para sus ojos lucían como modelos recientes y de alta tecnología si al caso iba. Enseguida Ron tomó una y Harry las restantes, saliendo del cobertizo mirándose entre ellos.

-Tenemos que terminar aquí primero, sino mamá no nos dejará ni limpiar juntos- Las palabras de Ginny perdían convicción conforme las pronunciaba ya que Harry le mostraba efusivamente el modelo que tenía en sus manos.

-Sólo serán unos minutos Ginny, además mamá no puede vernos desde donde está. - Ron parecía más ilusionado por romper la absurda idea de seguir limpiando.

-Anda… sólo será unos minutos- Harry había ganado. Parecía que la mirada que le enviaba tenía por único propósito el de convencerla. Sintió su victoria cuando ella rodó los ojos y aferró con fuerza su mano a la tercera escoba que le esperaba en las manos de él. Y en menos tiempo del que sus ojos la enfocaban, Ginny había tomado la escoba y pasaba fugaz entre ambos. Parecía como si hubieran pasado apenas unos días desde la ultima vez que montó una.

-Vamos chicos, ¿O que, ya no recuerdan cómo?- La invitación fue directa y en cuanto ella terminó de hablar Harry y Ron se encontraban a su lado haciendo las primeras líneas de prueba.

Ginny mostraba una facilidad para esquivar, tanto que se aventuraba a ir por los estrechos árboles que circundaban el bosque de la casa, sus manos tocaban firmemente el mango, sin embargo lucía como si estuviera en un día de paseo, tan relajada, con unos mechones de cabello rojizo andando al aire. Ron era otro caso, aunque hubiera estado hace unos días bajando en picada en la cámara de los secretos o volado con Harry en el salón de los menesteres, su ubicación no resultaba tan buena. Había maldecido varias veces cuando su escoba había dado leves frenadas. Y culpaba completamente al modelo que le había tocado toda la falta de eficiencia en su vuelo.

Pero Harry era otro tema, ya que él desde que había conocido el mundo al que realmente pertenecía, las escobas mágicas se habían añadido a su lista de cosas que nunca dejaría de lado. Sentía una energía recorrer sus manos apenas se aferraban a la madera, y casi podía disfrutar el aire que recorrería su cara sin siquiera haber subido una distancia considerable para que fuera real. Era cierto que esas no eran las más veloces, pero estaba seguro que así hubiera sido el primer modelo que existió en la historia, él estaría igual de feliz como se sentía ahora. Por momentos llegaba a cerrar los ojos y suspirar tan fuerte mientras pasaba junto a Ginny y sonreía ampliamente que se le hacía irreconocible su rostro. La tirantez. Pero era agradable y tan nueva. Euforia.

Quiso estar en un estadio de quidditch escuchando vítores desde los palcos de cada casa, oyendo las narraciones de Luna mientras la profesora McGonagall contorsionaba su rostro. Volar tras la snitch y celebrar una victoria abrazado a su equipo, a sus amigos, abrazado a ella. A quien le podría dar un beso en medio de la sala común. Y supo que podría ser real. Que había sido real, y si regresaban al colegio las cosas podrían ser igual, o quizás no.

Fue extraño, pero después de unos minutos donde se había sentido su corazón latir a un ritmo hilarante, y soñar con una realidad casi palpable, había regresado a la realidad de la madriguera, donde los más pequeños de los Weasley aun volaban por el jardín ajenos a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Todo era tan incierto que le producía nauseas. Había girado tan rápido como cuando los pequeños dan vueltas sobre sus pies, y ahora que se había detenido de golpe, la sensación no era precisamente agradable.

-Harry, te encuentras bien- La voz de Ginny, preocupada, hizo que levantara el rostro y le sonriera un poco. -Estás pálido.

-Creo que me he mareado- Sus palabras sonaban tontas. Incluso para él.

-¡El gran Harry Potter, capitán del equipo de quidditch! ¿Se ha mareado?- Ron sonaba burlón y a la vez preocupado. -Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido Harry, ¿Te imaginas que regresemos a Hogwarts y te pase esto en el primer partido?

-¡Ron!- Ginny subió el tono de su voz. -Dale un respiro, ¿Quieres?-

Pero Harry se irguió más tranquilo, pasando sus manos por la frente que mostraba pequeñas perlas de sudor. El color comenzaba a regresar a sus mejillas.

-Creo que tienes razón, Ron. Aunque dudo que vuelva a ser capitán de quidditch si regresamos… a decir verdad, dudo que algo vuelva a ser igual si regresamos.- De repente los tres se miraron frunciendo la boca, aquel pequeño gesto denotaba firmemente que los tres le habían dado muchas vueltas al tema en secreto. Al menos Harry tomó valor de esta afirmación y volvió a sonreír mientras se agachaba para tomar la escoba del piso.

-Será mejor que terminemos de una vez con el cobertizo- Regresaron a pie el camino que habían volado minutos antes. Ginny había tomado la mano de Harry, mientras Ron volteaba el rostro discretamente hacia otro lado, con las orejas coloradas.

o.O.o.O.o

Un par de horas después, Molly los había mandado a asearse, que como venían todos cubiertos de barro y tierra parecían que habían estado tirados en medio de lodo y no en un pequeño espacio de apenas dos por dos metros. Aunque el barro sólo suponía una barrida que habían intentado finalmente sobre las escobas antes de dirigirse a la casa de nuevo.

Cuando estuvieron listos para la comida, volvieron a estar sólo ellos cuatro, el padre de los Weasley había dejado claro que quería apurarse para estar presente en la reunión "familiar" como venía repitiendo Molly desde hacía horas, a Harry le incomodaba pero a la vez hacía que su pecho vibrara con la palabra. No sería un momento agradable, pero al menos sería un momento completamente en confianza, en familia. Y calculando horarios entre todos, habían dejado en claro que a las siete era la hora exacta para comenzar… esa hora retumbaba en Harry a cada segundo.

Y la intensa mirada verde paseó por sus acompañantes. Deteniéndose en cada uno sin que supuestamente ellos lo percibieran. Escrutaba silenciosamente cada par de ojos, cada gesto que hacían al hablar, al tomar el siguiente bocado, al reír. Al reírse de Ron. A Ginny cuando se reía delicadamente o sin complejo alguno de su hermano. A Ginny tomándole la mano en un segundo de vacilación mientras le pedía a Harry que recordara alguna broma que habían pasado en la sala común, mientras él sentía sus orejas arder y se ponía nervioso volteando hacia los demás buscando rastros de burla. Nadie parecía percatarse, que aquél pequeño roce era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, así como parecía comenzar a ser extraño que sus manos le picaran con la falta de la caricia, cuando ella la retiró de nuevo para tomar un vaso de jugo.

Sin embargo, más tarde, tomó aire fuertemente, y haciendo eco de los nervios y una postura reducida, se acercó a la Sra. Weasley para preguntarle si podía alejarse unos segundos de la casa. Necesitaba aire fresco, prepararse para ser claro en lo que les iba a decir. Primero, estaba la irremediable vacilación en su voz a medida que ella iba escuchando sus palabras, y segundo, que Harry estaba tan nervioso que apenas su voz parecía un susurro. Molly terminó aceptando, y rápidamente fue a terminar otras labores para despejar la mente. Harry se lamentó más por ser él el motivo de su nerviosismo evidente.

Surcó sus pasos entre el césped de la entrada, y firmemente lo fueron llevando hacía un lugar apartado, de camino observó la "Barredora" recargada ahora en un árbol, mientras su mente recreaba las mejores jugadas que antaño había realizado. Las victorias, y de paso grabó en su mente las caras de Ginny y Ron esta mañana, ninguno tenía tan o más idea de lo que iba a pasar, ninguno creía que sería fácil regresar, sin embargo, tenían la ilusión puesta en la idea de que todo regresaría en medida de lo posible a ser una vida normal.

Siguió caminando, avanzando por un pequeño canal que llevaba hasta la reja de la entrada de la madriguera oculta entre maleza crecida, sabía que era una disposición para ocultarla un poco de espías, recordó el comentario hecho en el profeta y volteó hacía atrás…

Estaba lejos de sentirse recluido, lejos de llamarle a la construcción que apenas se sostiene una choza, y lejos de creer que no lo dejaban dar un paso solo. Mientras su pie derecho se mueve suave y decidido hacía donde la protección se termina, quiere probar, quiere saber que sentirá, pero de nuevo descubre que en ningún lugar se sentirá como en casa, en ningún lugar excepto Hogwarts. Sin que su mente lo procese mucho, y sintiendo como su corazón da un fuerte latido de excitación, se desaparece.

Y cuando abre los ojos deja de creer que el mundo es tan pequeño, sueña de nuevo con aquel castillo que tiene frente a él y que significa un pasado de risas y tristeza. Da otro paso, esta vez para entrar por uno de los límites que ahora se encuentra desprotegido. A su lado todavía hay escombros haciendo alusión a la danza macabra llevada a cabo unos días atrás. A las escasas horas que estuvo muerto, a los minutos en los que descubrió que el destino estaba en una varita, en un hechizo, en una simple palabra.

Ha entrado por uno de los costados de la muralla, a lo lejos divisa el fuego de las chimeneas de casas esparcidas en Hogsmeade, y una ola de viento le trae el aroma de algún platillo cocinado en un rincón cercano, quizás la casa de Hagrid, donde ve salir humo también. Pero no se detiene, al contrario, se aleja. No es que no quiera verlo, es que necesita hacer esto solo. Y camina cerca del estadio de Quidditch para evitar ser interrumpido, no sabe exactamente donde llegará, lo que sabe es que entrará al castillo, y su mente le recuerda uno de los pasadizos secretos, aunque es tarde para regresar en sus pasos y pasear como si nada por el pueblo. Cuando llega a la enorme puerta de roble, labrada y la inscripción de "_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" _lo recibe como un recordatorio de donde está. Aún la reconstrucción no se ha llevado a cabo, apenas si se muestran unos cuantos arreglos con objetos y rocas apiladas en rincones para dar paso hacia el interior donde las ventanas rotas y el polvo esparcido por el lugar anuncian que nadie ha puesto un pie ahí en años.

Sus sentidos se disparan, está alerta a todo lo que se mueve, a todo lo que escucha, lo que respira e incluso a como sus manos se posan sobre uno de los muros, bien pudo haber sido el muro que cayó sobre Fred, o bien pudo ser aquel en el que algún alumno realizó una defensa fuera de sus alcances escolares. El castillo le dice que todo es un conjunto, que no se puede contar la victoria de uno sin la derrota del otro, que las bajas incluyen el triunfo por igual. Y sin embargo, parece que quiere una respuesta simple.

Sigue el camino, donde sus zapatos van haciendo ruido al quebrarse en el silencio. Sube las escaleras principales y la antecámara lo recibe sin ninguna novedad. Aún busca, y en una de las muchas escaleras de Hogwarts se detiene. Y como un niño que se sabe inocente, acierta a sentarse en el comienzo de las escalinatas, donde cada centímetro parece hablarle y contarle una historia, donde puede revivir claramente como si de fantasmas se tratasen, las alianzas, defensas, golpes y porque no, las risas de saberse vencedores como un eco oscuro. Incluso frágil.

Sabe que la única respuesta a lo que busca es "fortaleza". Busca fortaleza para llegar con las personas que han estado por siete años con él y pedirles que no tomen juicios sin saber primero toda la información. Pide fortaleza y mientras el suave ulular de lechuzas en la lejanía atraídas por el correr del viento lo regresa al silencio intenso que corre a su alrededor, y no es que el silencio pueda ser más que eso, sino la energía que recorre ese espacio en completo aislamiento, le da fuerza. Recuerda a sus padres, recuerda a sus amigos, a Sirius. A Teddy y sus padres muertos. Recuerda _su _sonrisa y sonríe.

Y sabe cual es su respuesta.

o.O.o.O.o

En la mañana apenas sus pensamientos iban sobre lo que hablaría esa noche, y ahora, se encontraba en una habitación bastante cálida con leños puestos dentro de la chimenea y algunos bocadillos sobre la mesa. A Harry le pareció irónico que pensaran en comer en estos momentos pero él solo espero que la familia se integrara.

Uno a uno fueron sentándose alrededor de la gastada mesa del comedor. Bill y Fleur sonreían y saludaban con la mano mientras entraban por la red flu que habían conectado hasta Shell Cottage, Harry fue recibido por dos besos de Fleur y el fuerte apretón de manos de Bill. Ron se notaba visiblemente nervioso, arrastraba los pies lentamente de un lado hacía otro. Y su melena era equiparable con el rojo del rubor que había en su rostro. Ginny estaba seria, y de vez en cuando mostraba una sonrisa tímida a Harry. Ella misma sabía que no sería moneda fácil la conversación. Pero cuando Percy, George y Arthur llegaron su pulso se aceleró hasta lo inverosímil.

El rostro de George habría hecho que olvidara cualquier decisión. Todavía apesadumbrado, sus ojos mostraban un cansancio insuperable. Y su aspecto desmejorado hizo que enviara una mirada a Ginny, pidiendo ayuda. Esto era imposible. Pero cuando Molly entró con una bandeja de panecillos y un leve temblor se mostró en sus manos, Harry sintió una baja de sangre en su organismo. Se suponía que tenía que encarar a siete Weasleys al mismo tiempo. Cuando Ginny se paró y se puso a su lado, sólo le importó que su mirada le ayudara en ese momento. Pero cuando Ron también se colocó a su otro lado, Harry supo que el momento no se podía posponer más.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. No sentía miradas pesadas, pero si se incrementaba el nerviosismo en el ambiente.

-Bien, Harry…Ahora estamos todos aquí. Ya sabes que Charlie no puede venir, así que sólo nos queda esperar a que… comiences.- Las palabras de Arthur contenían un matiz serio que todos los presentes incluidos ellos tres se acomodaron en su lugar.

-¿No creen que sería… más fácil si preguntan algo que quieran saber?- Ron parecía titubear ante esa idea, pero Harry le mostró asintiendo que estaba de acuerdo. Y Arthur hizo lo que su hijo pidió. Preguntó y Harry pasó saliva por la garganta seca.

El primer cuestionamiento había sido sencillo. Tener que explicar que era lo que Dumbledore les había mandado a buscar ya no era precisamente un secreto. Y mientras Harry explicaba la razón de los horcruxes y Ginny confirmaba la teoría con su experiencia, cabezas asentían mientras todo comenzaba a encajar. El hecho de que los padres de Ron supieran por fin que había estado haciendo su hijo, y bajo que condiciones no suponía un alivio, pero de alguna forma iba cerrando espacios y tiempos. Si bien era cierto, que ninguno de los dos quiso explicar con detalle muchas de las peripecias que pasaron, tenían que cubrir la cuota de tantos meses en los que no obtuvieron mucha información al respecto.

Cuando Molly les preguntó porque habían heredado ciertos objetos de parte de Albus, el tema se complicó. Decir para Ron que había "abandonado" a sus amigos en medio del peligro no era situación de agrado para él. Su madre lo miraba esperando una respuesta, y Bill tomó la iniciativa diciendo que realmente no era importante para que los habían utilizado.

-No, déjalo Bill… creo que puedo explicar que efecto tenía el deluminador. Y porque me lo dejaron a mí. Verán… - Pero recibió una segunda interrupción, esta vez por parte de Harry.

-Ron recibió el deluminador porque uno de los tres debía tenerlo, por si nos alejábamos entre nosotros. Él,… bueno, él lo necesito cuando fue capturado por los snatchers.- Harry tartamudeaba, buscando la aprobación de Ron quien lucía molesto ante la interrupción.

La Sra. Weasley lucía preocupada. Y quería respuestas, al fin y al cabo era lo que ellos habían propuesto.

-Harry, puedo hablar yo.- Ron lo observó con el ceño fruncido y torció la boca cuando Bill bufó por lo bajo. -Dumbledore me dio el deluminador porque sabría que yo algún día… los abandonaría, y era una forma para encontrarlos de nuevo.

Silencio. Ginny quien estaba junto a ellos volteó hacía Harry, él solo bajó la cabeza. Los demás integrantes miraban esperando una explicación más profunda.

-Cuando me tocó cargar con un horcrux… comencé a tener ideas muy raras sobre que razón teníamos para estar ahí, perdiendo el tiempo mientras "yo" podría estar con mi familia. -Ron se movía nerviosamente en su lugar. -Entonces, una tarde, me fui.-

-Pero te diste cuenta enseguida… y regresaste- Se apresuró Harry.

-Si, pero me fui. Y el deluminador me mostró como regresar con ellos… es un objeto muy peculiar.- Sus palabras quedaron colgando en el aire, mientras su madre se apresuraba preguntar sobre su estancia. Y así fue como se enteró que había estado con Bill luego que escapara de los cazadores de oro.

Explicar los cuentos para Hermione fue más sencillo, y la espada de Gryffindor cosa fácil si se ponía en sustento que ya sabían lo de las particiones hechas por Voldemort. Pero regresar al tema de lo que ocultaban sobre lo que decían los periódicos comenzó a incomodar a Harry. No hacía falta que supieran la vida de su madre junto a Snape, sin embargo, era importante que aclararan asuntos referentes a él.

-Harry, ¿hay algo más que quieras decirnos?- Harry miró fijamente a los reunidos esa noche, él ya se había sentado en el brazo de una de las sillas y a su lado en el asiento Ginny tomaba su mano, un acto reflejo que con los nervios ni había tomado en cuenta hasta que su madre comenzó a verlos a ambos. Era obvio que Ginny sabía de que se trataba.

Miró a Ron, luego a la mano de Ginny que tomaba fuertemente la suya. Alzó el rostro y soltó aire de manera ruidosa.

-Severus Snape… no era un espía. Nunca traicionó a Dumbledore. - El sonido de los presentes removiéndose en sus asientos pareció magnificarse en los oídos de Harry, quien esperaba que comenzaran a gritarle en ese mismo momento. -Snape ayudó a la Orden hasta el final.-

-Harry, eso es una tontería…¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo?-El primero en reaccionar había sido Arthur, quien había mantenido lazos cercanos con el mando de la Orden en los últimos meses.

Harry sentía la garganta seca. Mientras el frío recorría su espina dorsal. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Ginny, y las palabras de Ron resonaron como eco en la pequeña estancia en la que se encontraban.

-Harry tiene razón. Snape no traicionó a la Orden. _Es verdad._- Parecía que podía estar eternamente agradecido con su amigo, que él confirmara parecía más cercano a una verdad que cualquier cosa que él viniera a contar. Así que decidió seguir.

-Él estuvo todo el tiempo bajo el mando de Dumbledore…- Fue interrumpido.

-Harry, Dumbledore está muerto. Es imposible que todo el tiempo haya estado bajo el mando de Albus- Arthur se exaltó.

-Cierto. -Harry retomó la palabra. -Pero le dejó instrucciones antes de morir, al igual que a mí. Instrucciones que debían seguirse como complemento al pedido que me había hecho a mí. Cosas que tenían que suceder para que de ser posible yo fuera el único que… -el aliento de Harry de repente paró. Sus palabras habían ido más allá de lo esperado. -…para que yo fuera el único que muriera.-

-Bien. -dijo Percy por primera vez en toda la noche- Si esto es así, debemos considerar que Snape no puede ser catalogado como alto traidor.- Harry retomó la palabra.

-Si, y pienso decirle eso a la Orden. - Un fuerte bufido por parte de Bill se escuchó en el pequeño comedor. Y Harry en acto reflejo volteó hacia George. Su rostro mantenía el ceño fruncido. Tratando seguramente de procesar palabra por palabra.

-Te estás escuchando Harry. Nos estás pidiendo que confiemos en que Snape no era mala persona, en el asqueroso mortífago que dejo sin una oreja a mi hermano y traicionó a la Orden. -Bill se paró profiriendo sus reclamos. Harry esperaba que sucedieran, pero nunca de parte de él. -Estás queriendo que confiemos con ojos cerrados nuestro voto en que en realidad, él era una persona de ley… ¿realmente te estás escuchando?- La cara se contorsionaba en miles de cortes y su color era subido.

-Porque no dejas que Harry termine lo que tiene que decir Bill, ni siquiera ha dicho algo en concreto y tu ya lo estas enjuiciando.- Ginny también se había levantado, y su determinación para que dejaran hablar a Harry fue sorprendente, nadie la retó. Nadie excepto Bill.

-¡Tú no sabes nada, hermana!- Le espetó dirigiendo su dedo acusador. -Tú estabas en el colegio durante la guerra, esto es asunto de grandes.- La sangre de Bill hervía.

-De grandes, si claro. De gente grande como Ron, de grandes como Harry y como yo, que también luchamos al igual que todos los que estamos aquí… Que no se te olvide.-

-Chicos, tranquilos. -Arthur interfería en medio del salón poniéndose entre ellos. - Debemos terminar de escuchar lo que…-

-¿Escuchar?…¿Escuchar qué papá?, escuchar que ahora tenemos que darle una medalla a Snape por haber ayudado a la causa. Mira solamente a George, ¿acaso estaba del lado de la Orden el día que decidió atacarlo?-

-Bill quieres escuchar, por favor- Ron se había parado delante de él, equiparando su estatura mientras el cruce de miradas era turbador.

-Bien, ¿Qué más tenemos que saber, Harry? -Bill fue arrastrado del brazo por Fleur, quien prácticamente lo sentó a la fuerza.

Harry esperó unos minutos a que su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizara, él no quería exaltarse y terminar mal el rumbo de la conversación.

-Si, hay algo más que deben saber…Que debes saber George. -todos los ojos automáticamente voltearon hacía el gemelo, quien no mostraba una reacción concreta. Bien podía estar a punto de reír a carcajadas o golpear a alguien. -Snape no te atacó aquella vez, él trato de esquivar las maldiciones que te mandaban los mortífagos delante de él. Por desgracia, no salió como él esperaba.-

Esta vez ni Bill fue capaz de objetar. Sólo el simple "_vaya_" que salió de la boca de George para referirse a la información que le acababan de proporcionar parecía justo para acabar con el silencio.

_continuará..._

* * *

Beteo: Nayades... (tu tranquila, que quiero a mi beta viva xD) y Mai... (maiteginevra ¿? muajaja) gracias por tu ayuda )

Antes, algunas de aqui saben que adoro a Bill, y por lo tanto por la idea que yo tengo de él, es por el cual ha reaccionado asi, no creo que con semejante información hayan reaccionado como ¡No pasa nada Harry! y de todos él me pareció perfecto para esa parte.. No lo odien xD simplemente se preocupa por su familia...!

Se que es demasiado tiempo el que he dejado pasar, pero ha habido de todo... gracias si sigues leyendo, y esperaste actualizacion... )

Joslin Weasley, Nayades, flormania, rosa.chocolate, IDALIA2209, Fatty73, F. Expelliarmus, Kiiandy Black, the strong storm, rosewg, J0r, Saruski-Potter y prinzezita... mil gracias por sus comentarios ...

Tambien a los agregados de favoritos y alertas ... !

**SOWELU**


End file.
